Noche y día
by Leyla zinD
Summary: Vidas pasadas, hechizos terminantes y una misión incompleta envuelven a Pansy Parkinson y a Hermione Granger en una nueva lucha contra el mal. Ayudando a Ginny y Luna en busca de la paz que tanto necesita encontrar el mundo magico. INCONCLUSA Y SIN INSPIRACIÓN POR EL MOMENTO
1. Prólogo

**_HOLA!_**

 ** _¡Gracias por seguir interesada en esta histria!_**

 ** _Rated M,_** _por las futuras situaciones explícitas, tanto sexys como de alguna batalla sangrienta (Será la onda llegar a ese capitulo!)_

 ** _Rvws_** _... ¡SI! Los adoro y me inspiran/Incitan a actualizar más rápido!_

 ** _N/A:1_** _Para esta historia me he basado en fábulas y personajes Griegos principalmente._

 ** _N/A2:_** _En el capítulo que sea necesario incluiré un pequeño glosario con los términos que pudieran confundir o sonar ajenos. No se preocupen, al inicio del FF lo indicaré._

* * *

Espero que les guste lo que viene a continuación para ser merecedora de un Rvw y un follow! Estoy con muchísimo tiempo libre así que podré actualizar veloz!

 **WARNING:** En este capi solo hay información, cuando se acerque sexy-stuff les dejaré saber de antemano picaronas ;)

* * *

 **"** **NOCHE Y DÍA"**

 _ **By:**_ Leyla Z _._

 **CAPÍTULO I/XVI**

 **EL CAOS**

 **…**

"Existe una leyenda que narra la vida de dos seres destinados de nacimiento a estar juntos toda la vida. Y con _seres_ nos referimos a cualquier ser humano, no precisamente un hombre y una mujer pequeña Pansy."

La voz infantil de una niña se aventuraba rápidamente a preguntar sus dudas a su padre, "¿Pero que no se supone que los papás buscan mamás para tener bebés?"

"Mmm sí, y no cielo, verás. Hay personas, como el tío Jack y el tío Erum que fueron capaces, años atrás, de hacer nacer al primo Elijah, uno de ellos lo llevó en su pancita así como mamá te llevó a ti un día durante más de nueve meses." Respondió la dulce y suave voz de una joven rubia mujer abrazada de una pequeña pelinegra ojiverde.

La emoción y alegría danzaba en el rostro ligeramente pecoso de la pequeña ojiverde, "¡Eso es verdad, Elijah me contó que uno de sus _papis_ lo tuvo en su pancita también!"

"Así es cariño y es importante que comprendas que así como papá ama a mamá, hay niños como tu primo Elijah que tiene dos papis y otros muchos niños tienen dos mamis. El amor a una persona es lo que importa, no el cómo se vea esta. Recuerda eso siempre." La pequeña pelinegra asentía ligeramente con su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de su madre ante lo que su padre explicaba.

"Sabes que eres muy importante, ¿verdad cielo?" la pelinegra asintió con rapidez levantando su rostro sonriente ante la pregunta realizada por su madre, "Eres importante, inteligente y valiente. Jamás dejes que te convenzan de lo contrario," la rubia le dio un enorme abrazo a la pequeña, la cual correspondió con emoción al gesto, "Por eso es importante que nunca dejes que te hagan creer lo contrario."

"La vida es una serie de circunstancias cruzadas cariño, una secuencia de decisiones bien o mal tomadas que, al final, darán como resultado una consecuencia. Y esta a su vez será el resultado de toda la toma de decisiones y caminos a elegir por los que atravesamos, y así sucesivamente," Arropando a la pequeña en su cama el hombre continuaba hablando sobre su cabello al besarle suavemente al susurrarle a modo de secreto, "Eres especial Pansy y un día encontraras lo que perdiste al nacer cariño."

La pelinegra rió descontrolada ante la pedorreta que el hombre hizo sobre su frente despeinándole el flequillo juguetonamente. La mujer observaba divertida como su esposo e hija recreaban su ritual nocturno de la definición del más fuerte en la competencia de abrazos y besos en la mejilla entre ambos. Esa noche resultó ganador su esposo Philip. La pequeña pelinegra sonreía agitada tapándose por completo con sus cobijas una vez más al despedirse de su padre, quien salió de la habitación después de besar a su mujer en la mejilla para que esta pudiera contarle a su pequeña el cuento nocturno que ella eligiera.

"Mami puedes contarme la historia de la noche y el sol." Pidió rápidamente la pelinegra al ver a su madre cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

"Se llama _la leyenda del día y la noche_ cariño." Corrigió la mujer sonriendo suavemente.

"Oh esa, esa es mi preferida. De papi también lo es." Agregó orgullosa la pequeña ojiverde.

Asintiendo sonriente la rubia mujer comenzó su relato.

…

 _"_ _Cuenta la leyenda que la noche y el día fue lo primero en existir en este universo. Desde hace miles de años han existido tanto el bien como el mal. Día y noche, así como luz y oscuridad. Pues bien, así como para todo inicio hay un final, lo lógico sería que todos y cada uno de nosotros llegáramos a este mundo a cumplir alguna misión pero no siempre es así. No todos cuentan con esa pesadez o carga en su alma._

 _Son solamente un puñado de personas son aquellas que vienen destinadas a cumplir un destino ya pre-escrito. Los asiáticos le llaman Ying y Yang, en nuestro mundo solo es luz y oscuridad, pero en el inicio de todo –la antigua Grecia- simplemente les llamaban, Oráculos o Protectores._

 _Se dice que el destino de la humanidad siempre ha estado atado a la voluntad del más fuerte o el más armado. En este caso no era la excepción y como siempre hemos existido los seres mágicos, hubo una persona que vaticinó el nacimiento de aquellos que salvarían la tierra donde vivían._

 _'_ _Nacerían de distinta madre y padre una par de niñas. Nacidas el mismo día. Una al alba y otra cuando las estrellas brillaban más en el cielo. Capaces de quebrantar la voluntad del más astuto o el más fuerte hombre que se interpusiera en su camino. Una debería el cerebro de la pareja mientras la otra sería la fuerza física y una vez que ambas se reunieran traerían prosperidad y derrocarían al mal que en ese momento se presentara en su tierra.'_

 _Una de estos seres había crecido con una deficiencia física que, en aquellos tiempos, era imposible de enmendar. Ella era una vidente poderosa, la mejor que podía haber existido. Esta joven, la cual no podemos saber su nombre pues se ha perdido durante los años, era de inigualable inteligencia y belleza. Los textos antiguos dice que su belleza física era no solo era esplendida y su cabello era en extremo hermoso._

 _Se dice que tenía el cabello rizado y largo, tan largo que al estar humedecido sobrepasaba la parte baja de su cadera. Éste era color castaño como el atardecer en una tormenta de arena en el desierto. Ella había nacido con un propósito y destino que debía cumplir en pos de salvar a la humanidad y ayudarla a crecer intelectualmente. Esta joven adoraba el conocimiento, lo ansiaba. Era poseedora de un enorme poder de combate y fue una de las mejores estrategas de la época en la que vivió. Otra de las cosas que más le caracterizaba una vez que te dejaba observar sus ojos era el color de estos. Podías perderte observándolos, deseando estar con ella toda la eternidad._

 _Después, tenemos a la contraparte de la primera chica. Una valiente y aguerrida soldado. Capaz de acabar con una centena de hombres únicamente ayudada por su arco y flecha. Se dice que la guerrera de la que hablamos era descendiente directa de la tribu Amazónica Griega y del dios mismo de la Guerra,_ _Ares_ _. Más a su favor, ella era la princesa de las Amazonas por derecho de nacimiento al ser descendiente de un Dios como Ares. Ella fue separada de su madre aun cuando era un bebé por su celosa hermana,_ _Melanipa_ _. Esta última en un arrebato de celos pagó a un extraño que_ _mandó la secuestrara y degollada pero la mercenaria contratada para ese trabajo se apiado de la pequeña e indefensa bebé dejándola a la puerta de un hogar a días de distancia de la tan custodiada tierra Amazónica. La pequeña_ _Pentesilea_ _conservo su nombre, ya que portaba un medallón en su brazo izquierdo grabado con él y el símbolo del Dios Ares gravado al reverso de este. Era imposible negar que la niña era toda una Amazona o de alta elite, su destreza en combate, innata habilidad ante cualquier manejo de arma, bella y ágil… y su cabello del color de la noche ayudándose a mezclarse en la penumbra como camuflaje nato…_

 _Lo difícil de la situación de estas dos jóvenes, era el hecho de que habían nacido en lugares separados y en familias que no se conocían entre sí. Su debilidad recaía en la separación de sus almas. Cierta marca en ambas les ayudarían a entender que una era la contra parte de la otra. En la separación física de ambas y, aunque ambas se desarrollaron magníficamente en sus campos personales su poder oculto y de sanación no sería palpable hasta no ser desatado por su unión. Era imperativo que ambas jóvenes se unieran en cuerpo, alma y corazón para poder activar el poder con el que habían llegado a esta tierra y ayudar a los inocentes a salir del caos en el que se encontraban."_

…

La mujer besó tiernamente el cabello de su hija antes de hablar de nuevo. Esta vez dirigiendo su atención a su pequeña pero ya no hablaba de la historia, "Algunas personas piensan que la constelación bajo la que nacemos rige nuestro destino, ¿Pero sabes Pansy? En realidad el destino de la mayoría de nosotros no se rige por nada, bueno no el de comunes seres. Pero el tuyo cariño, Pansy…tu eres especial."

La pequeña niña interrumpió a su madre con una duda, "Mami, si entiendo bien… ¿una de ellas tendría cabello rubio como el tuyo?"

La mujer rio suavemente, "No, no cariño, nada de eso todo lo contrario. Recuerda que son rizos castaños, color de la arena, un atardecer, ¿Ves la referencia?"

Asintiendo la pequeña hablaba emocionada, "Oh, ya entiendo. Pero papi dijo que la marca de mi hombro y mi nacimiento a la media noche podrían ayudarme a entender mejor esa historia."

Sorprendida de la suspicacia de su pequeña la sorprendida mujer sonrió de medio lado besando su frente una vez más, "Eres una niña muy lista cielo. Bueno eso, pequeña Pansy, puede que sea mera coincidencia-"

"Pero-" agregó la niña pelinegra.

"-pero, si en algún momento de tu vida llegas a ver que alguien tiene esa misma marca de tu hombro derecho y las características de las que hablamos, te acercarás a tratar de conocerle libre de estigmas y prejuicios, ¿Lo prometes?" Señaló la rubia ojiverde donde el hombro izquierdo de la pequeña pelinegra, quien asentía emocionada de ser partícipe de algo tan enorme como era su historia favorita.

"Prometo acercarme a esa persona que tenga esta misma marca mami. También se lo he prometido a papi." Aseguró la niña emocionada.

"Así me gusta cariño, ahora me dejarías terminar la historia…"

"Sí mami, sigue por favor. Discúlpame."

"Gracias." Dijo conteniendo una suave risa a mujer antes de continuar.

…

 _"_ _Si bien se complementaba cada aspecto de la vida de cada una de las contrapartes existían quienes opinan que el destino de estos individuos viene marcado y sellado por los hilos rojos del destino. Otras personas opinan que son destinos que por más que se dobleguen terminaran uniéndose._

 _En el peor de los casos solamente es cuestión de que se encontrase a quien propicia esta tendencia en ambas partes. Algo o alguien llamado_ _ **Pitonisa**_ _, es aún más poderosa que un_ _ **Oráculo**_ _pues sabe manejarse dentro de ambas vidas. Esta persona es capaz de saber e intuir los próximos movimientos de tu enemigo o de tu más grande rival._

 _En la antigua Grecia, pequeña Pansy, las videntes con estas cualidades fueron esclavizadas por los regentes para asegurar su supremacía y poderío. Hay que entender que un oráculo es sumamente poderoso pero las Pitonisas… ellas simplemente son superiores a cualquier oráculo experimentado. Tienen habilidades que supera a cualquier ser y utilizan la magia además de sus habilidades como videntes a niveles insospechados."_

Y dando un pequeño golpecito en la nariz de su hija la mujer le arropó una vez más antes de comenzar a despedirse de ella al terminar de contar su historia.

"Me gustaría que siempre tuvieras en cuenta que la única cosa que no podrá arrancar de ti la gente, incluso la gente enferma mentalmente, es la capacidad de decisión. Pues cada paso de nuestra vida viene dado gracias a una decisión previa. El donde estas ahora indican donde estuviste ayer y por qué ahora pisas este lugar. Decisiones cielo, todo es cuestión de decisiones y siempre habremos de tenerlas presentes. Recuerda que papá y yo JAMÁS te juzgaremos por estas y tendrás siempre nuestro apoyo cuando sean tus propias convicciones las que te guían a estas."

Las lindas palabras de su madre antes de dormir como cada día la hicieron sonreír al cerrar sus ojos. Nunca fallaba a recordarle que ella existía en este mundo con causa mayor y objetivos. Quizá el único fallo de sus padres fue no decirle exactamente cuáles eran estos objetivos a cumplir. Su madre estaba por salir y cerrar la puerta de la habitación cuando la tierna voz de Pansy le llamó, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta con la perilla de la puerta aun en mano.

"¿Mami?"

"¿Sí cariño?

"Dijiste que la guerrero _Amazoniana_ tiene cabello negro como la noche, nació cuando las estrellas brillaban más en el cielo y su destreza le ayuda a mezclarse en cualquier sitio, ¿Verdad?"

"Se dice Amazona cielo," Corrigió suavemente a su hija, quien simplemente asintió a lo que ya había explicado. Esperando pacientemente a que la pequeña preguntara sonrió animándola a seguir hablando.

"¿De qué color eran sus ojos? Porque papá y tú me describen siempre a la perfección a la chica intelectual esa pero nunca terminan de construirme una imagen de la chica que es buena peleando y-y además tiene una marca parecida a las mías."

La mujer exhaló con pesadez el aire contenido en sus pulmones antes de hablar, "Verdes cielo." Al ver que el rostro de Pansy se iluminaba sonriendo y se giraba para dormir se despidió de ella.

"¡Buenas noches mami!"

"Buenas noches cariño." Dijo antes de salir del lugar la madre de la pequeña.

La pelinegra escuchó como se cerraba tras ella la puerta de su habitación e inmediata sacó un cuaderno de notas de debajo de su almohada para anotar unas cuantas cosas que había descubierto esa noche.

Podría tener tan solo nueve años, pero la pequeña ansiaba con todo de sí llegar a una edad mayor y comenzar a conocer el mundo, recorrerlo. De esa manera podría salir en busca de la tan aclamada chica intelectual que en su mundo de fantasía sus padres construyeron para ella. _No se necesita ser un genio para saber que Papi y Mami se inventan cosas en la historia, pero… ¿qué tal si lo que cuentan me involucra? O ¿a otra chica? Marcas, cabellos negros, nacer a media noche… y ahora resulta que tenía los ojos verdes. ¡JA!… ella se me escapa, ¡Y no sé quién es!_ Con eso en mente y como cada noche que sus padres relataban esa historia, la pequeña se dejó llevar por el sueño lleva de dudas.

Con suerte un día todo se aclararía…con suerte encontraría a la inteligente castaña rizada perdida y con suerte ella misma descubriría que nada de lo que le contaban sus padres era una simple historia, deseaba que su simple existencia estuviera atada a algo más que eso, una simple historia.

::ימשיך (Continuará)::

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer y ojala les haya gustado, no olviden decirme que opinan!_**

 ** _Espero ganarme un rvw chiquitín si les ha gustado leer mi trabajo._**

 ** _Y recuerden:_**

 ** _A más Rvws más rápido actualizamos!_**

 ** _LATERS!_**


	2. Pansy Parkinson

**_HOLA!_**

 ** _¡Gracias por seguir interesada en esta histria!_**

 ** _Rated M,_** _por las futuras situaciones explícitas, tanto sexys como de alguna batalla sangrienta (Será la onda llegar a ese capitulo!)_

 ** _Rvws_** _... ¡SI! Los adoro y me inspiran/Incitan a actualizar más rápido!_

 ** _N/A:1_** _Para esta historia me he basado en fábulas y personajes Griegos principalmente._

 ** _N/A2:_** _En el capítulo que sea necesario incluiré un pequeño glosario con los términos que pudieran confundir o sonar ajenos. No se preocupen, al inicio del FF lo indicaré._

* * *

Espero que les guste lo que viene a continuación para ser merecedora de un Rvw y un follow!

La historia ya esta TERMINADA así que podré actualizar veloz!

 **WARNING:** Más info...ya sé, aburre poquito pero es necesaria! Prometo compensarlas y cuando se acerque sexy-stuff les dejaré saber de antemano picaronas ;)

 **HAY GLOSARIO AL FINAL**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO II/XVI**

 **PANSY PARKINSON**

…

Decían los conocidos de mis padres que yo era la viva imagen de mi madre pero con el color del cabello de mi padre. De pequeña sentía una emoción enorme al ser llamada _pequeña Anemona,_ ese es-era el nombre de mi madre y el que me llegaran a comparar con ella era un enorme orgullo para mí.

Aunque en ocasiones me hacía sentir triste, me encantaba recordar a mis padres y más aún en estas fechas.

Mi padre, un hombre era tan amable, alegre, juguetón y en extremo inteligente. Era profesor particular de historia y literatura en el mundo mágico. Desde pequeña supe que mí corazón algún día pertenecería a alguien con un mínimo inteligencia como el suyo. Amaba con extremada devoción el cielo y las estrellas. Era un hombre que podía perderse horas hablándome de constelaciones y movimientos estelares.

Sobre la orilla del océano en que acostumbrábamos asistir a vacacionar él solía explicarme las historias que encerraban los misterio del océano, las muchas leyendas que engrandecían los lugares donde el agua salada tocaba. Era un hombre apasionado por aprender y transmitirme sus conocimientos en demasía. Una pasión que me heredó sin dificultad, pues yo misma adoraba perderme entre las millones de estrellas sobre mi cielo en la noche o las altas e indomables olas que el mar me regalaba al visitarlo.

Desde pequeña deseaba conocer a _esa_ _persona_ que despertaría en mi la misma pasión y adoración que mis padres se profesaban entre sí. Era indispensable que mi futura pareja irradiara ansía por aprender e imaginar. Personas con la libertad y la apertura a nuevas cosas son por naturaleza curiosas y gustan de su libertad y espacio propio sin necesidad de apartarte de su vida, simplemente silenciosa convivencia en los momentos de análisis.

Oh-como ansiaba a alguien así a mi lado, aun cuando pequeña. Alguien con temas de conversación y astucia me era sumamente interesante y atractivo-a. El solo pensar que algún día mi vida se podría ver entrelazada a alguien con estas peculiaridades me emocionaba al grado de hacerme sonreír como una idiota.

 _"Pansy. Toma tus decisiones con la mente fría y corazón tranquilo, nosotros te apoyaremos desde donde estemos,"_ eran las palabras de mi madre que me marcaron de por vida y yo esperaba hacerlas realidad cada amanecer que esta vida me prestaba.

Mi vida como preadolescente, a mis nueve años, era bastante madura para mi edad según los allegados a mis padres. Nunca supe si el hecho de ser hija única tendría que ver pero adoraba leer en silencio junto a mi padre y charlar de temas complejos con mi madre.

Tanto mi padre como madre me habían dejado en claro desde temprana edad que la diferencia de sangre _–mágica, no mágica, mestiza-_ únicamente era seguida por _patanes-mente-cerrada,_ en busca de afirmaciones de lo contrario. Mis padres lucharon por dejarme en claro que todos somos seres místicos, humanos con cualidades y capacidades distintas. Dejando de lado nuestro estatus sanguíneo _–sangre pura desde hacía más generaciones de las que nos gustaría admitir_ -, todos vinimos de donde mismo en el origen de los tiempos.

Era una vergüenza reconocer al único idiota capaz de creer en la supremacía de la sangre había sido Lord Voldemort, un mago tenebroso, muy poderoso y para colmo de males él era mestizo.

Bastaron un par de sesiones al lado del Lord Oscuro para darme cuenta que su falta de respeto por otros seres de este universo fue su causa de perder la batalla final. Cosa que me alegra sobremanera ya que jamás fui adepta a sus creencias e ideales. Simplemente seguí la corriente del círculo en el que me vi atrapada.

Era eso o morir como una oponente a su causa.

Mis padres me inculcaron la toma de decisiones y la consecuencia de mis acciones. Cada momento a lado del Lord Oscuro y sus lacayos me hacían perder un poco de mi humanidad, cada misión que me era encomendada me hacía pensar que no tenía derecho a seguir respirando el mismo aire de aquellos valientes que peleaban por la justicia que defendían. Me sentía asqueada y nauseabunda con cada misión cumplida a la causa del loco de Voldemort.

Solo un pensamiento _–más bien deseo_ \- llenaba mi mente al momento de verme en el espejo y detestar la imagen que regresaba mi reflejo, _"Eres Importante pequeña Pansy. Eres inteligente y Valiente."_ No me lo dijeron en un aspecto ególatra, sino en el sentido de apoyo, mis padres confiaban en que me convertiría en alguien _importante…_

Aun así, esa era mi mantra, repetido una y otra vez hasta creérmelo, incluso creía que si lo repetía las suficientes veces podía escuchar la suave voz de mi madre susurrando esas palabras a mi oído.

Mis padres… por alguna razón, se empeñaban en darme pequeños consejos y ayudas para el día en que mi vida se viera solitaria y en necesidad de tomar cuidado de mi misma. No fue hasta meses después que me di cuenta la verdadera razón de esto.

Ellos habían educado a una joven con la capacidad de decisión que le ayudara a sobrevivir en un mundo jodido y retorcido como el que Voldemort quería crear, por el que él hacía mi cabeza inclinarse. Tenía una creencia-mentalidad filosófica muy arraigada y reforzada en mí ser tanto por mi padre como mi madre respecto a la leyenda del ORIGEN, su moraleja y mi destino. Descubrí que representaba algo más al contármela. Puedo decir que soy un ser algo complicado de comprender pero, ¿Quién no lo es?

Mis padres suenan adorables y amorosos… Lo fueron. En realidad eran los mejores seres humanos y padres que alguien podría desear tener a su lado y la pregunta en este punto de mi historia sería, _¿Por qué actúas como una total hija de perra Parkinson?_

La respuesta es sencilla; Ya no están, murieron poco antes de mi decimo cumpleaños.

Amorosos y comprensivos, respetuosos por todas las formas de vida que este universo anidaba. Me brindaron la confianza de tomar mis propias decisiones, aun a tan temprana edad, lo que ocasionó en mí una inusual confianza.

La maravillosa crianza de una Pansy Parkinson, medianamente humana, duró hasta que, un día como cualquier otro, una prueba de campo mágica en el laboratorio subterráneo en casa de mis padres salió mal. Mi padre murió al instante en que fue alcanzado por impacto de lo que sea que quisieran recrear y mi madre quedó incapacitada mental y físicamente dada la fuerza del hechizo, una rara combinación de pociones y ataques con las que trabajaban, ella murió un par de días más tarde a causa de las graves secuelas internas. San Mungo y sus especialistas fueron incapaces de mantenerla con vida después de aquello.

Sin darme cuenta en un instante perdí a mi padre. Aun con la esperanza puesta en los medimagos termine perdiendo a mi madre también y toda la felicidad que sentía como hija única de Anemona y Philip Parkinson se desvanecido como si jamás hubiera existido.

 _A veces para tener paz debes hacer la guerra primero. Recuerda siempre usar la cabeza y pensar en los demás antes de tomar cualquier decisión,_ recordé las sabias y tranquilizadoras palabras que mi padre me dedicó ese día poco antes del accidente que cambió el rumbo mi nuestra familia.

Yo tenía solo nueve años el día en que servicios mágicos infantiles me dejaron al cuidado de una de mis tías más lejanas, no estaba ni enterada de su existencia. No tenía abuelos, hermanos mayores o algún tío o tía por parte de mis padres… por lo que esa mujer, la tía **Ianthe** se vio en la necesidad de criar una niña que no deseaba y yo de crecer con una mujer que no deseaba cerca de mí.

Caso dos años antes de iniciar mi educación mágica en Hogwarts fueron suficientes para que las ideas oscuras y de pureza sanguínea fueran gravadas en mi cabeza por esa mujer, o al menos eso le hacía creer yo, pues el negarme a aceptar alguna de sus posturas me acarreaba una paliza física horrenda y la muy desgraciada se encargaba de ocultar las marcas dejadas por sus golpes con hechizos ante sus constantes visitantes.

Decidí seguir su juego y hacerle creer que sí, que estaba de acuerdo con lo dicho por Voldemort y sus posturas de sangre pura. Que sí, los muggles son inferiores, y que sí, la sangre pura es la dominante y debíamos esclavizar o erradicar a los débiles oponentes. Esa despreciable variación de ser humano hablaba de conquistas y esclavizar a los seres no mágicos como si estuviese dando la hora, con ello me provocaba unas tremendas ganas de volver el estómago o peor... cruciarla.

La tía **Iante** era una mujer frívola, reservada y en extremo participe de las creencias del Lord Oscuro, físicamente era como la copia delgada de Umbridge, la misma hermosura facial y el mismo semblante autoritario de suficiencia. Ella arregló mi compromiso con mi mejor amigo: Draco Malfoy, sin siquiera preguntar mi opinión en el tema.

Me obligaba a pasar la hora del té en su mansión con un montón de personas que vestían siempre de negro, enmascarados y hablaban temas oscuros y retorcidos. Esa mujer, junto con los otros tipos de sus reuniones, lo único que hacían era recordarme que mí gracias a mi estatus sanguíneo yo ya era una líder _nata_ y por ello el siguiente en la cadena de poder era el heredero de los Malfoy, que debíamos unir las líneas de sangre con ellos.

Hizo arreglos con la familia Malfoy para sellar el compromiso de Draco conmigo y nuestra vida después de casados. Afortunadamente Draco y yo somos mejores amigos desde pequeños, nos conocíamos gracias a Narcisa y mi madre, ellas fueron muy buenas amigas. Gracias a nuestra mutua confianza fuimos capaces de sobrellevar con éxito la falsa representación de nuestro compromiso, aparentando conformidad hasta el día de la batalla final donde la supremacía de los sangre pura se vería doblegada y abolida por un mestizo, Harry Potter. No solo eso, sino que el cerebro de la operación y tácticas fueron facilitadas por una nacida de muggles, Hermione Granger.

Vernos rodeados de seres frívolos y despiadados nos hizo comprender a temprana edad que la mejor manera de sobrevivir entre mortifagos era mezclarse y seguir su propio juego. _Supervivencia del más fuerte pequeña Pansy,_ recomendó un día mi madre y yo aconsejé a Draco seguir con esto hasta que todo acabase, ya fuese para bien –ganando Potter y sus aliados- o para mal, ganando nuestro lado –donde el loco deschavetado de Voldemort ganaría - entonces no nos quedaría otra opción de vivir un matrimonio falso y sin amor o la más mínima posibilidad de procrear un heredero. Crecimos y jugamos juntos, nos adorábamos como hermanos, no habría sido posible siquiera besarnos por más de dos segundos sin sentirnos… asqueados, esa es la palabra correcta. En su momento lo intentamos ambos quedamos bastante inconformes sin ganas de repetirlo, ya ni hablar de ponerse a tratar de procrear un hijo cuando el deseo físico por el otro era totalmente nulo, sin mencionar que nuestros gustos caían lejos de la atracción por el sexo opuesto en ambos.

Draco y yo fuimos un par de jóvenes –como muchos otros- con la des fortuna de haber sido omitidos del derecho a elegir nuestro futuro y en su lugar se supuso seguiríamos por el mismo camino de aquellos a nuestro alrededor, marcándonos con su distintiva insignia en nuestro ante brazo, jodiéndonos la vida por siempre al no negarnos a llevarla. Pero, quien en su sano juicio se negaría a aceptar la _Marca Tenebrosa_ cuando es vida tu misma la que está en vilo si acaso titubeas ante la imposición.

En esa ocasión las palabras de mis padres, sus consejos se vieron echados a saco roto. La opción a decidir me había sido arrancada y yo lo había permitido, al decidir vivir bajo el yugo de alguien a quien no respetaba pero temía por mi vida. Mi piel estaba marcada como paladín del loco con tendencias suicidas _sangre limpia_ y mi vida jodida por solo portar su emblema.

Apenas habíamos acreditado nuestro quinto curso en el colegio y una noche, poco antes de comenzar sexto, fuimos llamados ante el Señor tenebroso. Después de ser marcados, lloré entre los brazos de Draco como nunca antes lo había ante nadie, ni siquiera con mi madre cuando un enorme raspón o cortadura marcaba mi piel al lastimarme. Esa misma noche para tranquilizarme Draco me confesó sus verdaderos sentimientos por cierto joven Gryffindor. En esa ocasión, supongo acarreada por el enorme grado de sinceridad y confianza de mi amigo rubio, yo misma le confesé mi atracción por las chicas, pero omití decir que chica-Gry tenía capturada mi atención.

Ambos sabíamos que por el hecho de sentir como hacíamos, al interesarnos por una persona de nuestro mismo sexo, ya estábamos condenándonos dentro de nuestro propio círculo social a una pena peor que la muerte a crucios…

" _Debemos ignorar esto que sentimos Pansy, sabes bien que esta 'inclinación' nuestra raya más allá de la traición, y hablo por mí al menos al decirte que desafortunada o afortunadamente él me corresponde. He estado con él ya y, desde hace meses, vivo aterrado por lo que puede pasar si llegasen a descubrirnos. No puedo evitar sentir como hago y honestamente tampoco es que desee estar sin él, y sé que Harry tampoco quiere alejarse de mí. Él sabe que siempre seré suyo, que esperaré por él cuando todo termine,"_ Escuchaba como su profunda voz hablaba tanto dolor y dulzura al mismo tiempo que sentí encogérseme el corazón.

Draco estaba enamorado de Potter y este correspondía sus sentimientos.

" _Recuerda que sentir y amar como hacemos tu y yo es aberrante ante los ojos de los adultos a nuestro alrededor. Descuida, en mi padrino tenemos alguien en quien confiar,"_ Me recordó acariciándome el cabello con una de sus manos sin dejar de abrazarme para ayudarme a dormir a pesar del escozor que ambos sentíamos en nuestro antebrazo no dominante. En mi caso la marca estaba en mi brazo derecho, la suya en el izquierdo.

Éramos un par de desafortunados jóvenes postrados en medio de una guerra que un loco empezó años atrás y nos había arrastrado donde ella marcándonos como igual de locos a él.

…

La vida como mortífago a los dieciséis años no era sencilla. Menos aun cuando es un camino que _vivo_ sin desear. Después de pensar en las frases de aliento que mi madre me diría, me fue imposible apartar el pensamiento sobre cierta chica ultra inteligente grabado en mi mente, como deseaba estar segura de que existía.

Deseaba poder terminar con todo a mí alrededor para poder salir a buscarla. Con gusto comenzaría la cacería de _esa,_ la chica que nublaba mis pensamientos desde la niñez aun sin conocerla en persona.

El crecer escuchando cada tantas noches la leyenda de aquella chica intelectual y de inigualable belleza me llevó a desarrollar un amor platónico por ella. Tal fue mi admiración por ella que la única chica que conocí con esas características se encontraba estudiando el mismo curso que yo en el colegio. Miembro de la casa de los valientes y una de las más brillantes mentes que Hogwarts no había albergado en mucho tiempo: Hermione Granger.

Me costaba trabajo estar cerca de ella desde el día que la conocí y le escuché hablar en el expreso de Hogwarts.

Mis primeros días a lado de ella me hacían parecer torpe y algo patosa, me ponía nerviosa encontrarme perdida en atracción por ella. Aun a mis once años sentía extraño estar a su lado o el hablarle pues era muy inteligente y al provenir de una familia no mágica, superaba a muchos de nosotros en conocimiento. Me tenía fascinada su mente. Hasta que la admiración que sentía por ella se volvió incomodidad al ser el centro de las burlas entre mis compañeras de habitación. Presionada y enfadada por la reprimenda mental que me llevaba por parte de estas y de mi tía en casa comencé a ser desagradable con ella, llamándola todo tipo de apodos y menospreciándola por su estatus sanguíneo.

Seguí con ese patrón conductual por años y estoy segura que ella me odia ahora, y en verdad que no la culpo. Entre Granger y yo las cosas siempre fueron incomodas y verbalmente agresivas, hasta el día de la batalla final en los terrenos del colegio cambió todo…

Durante el ciclo escolar en el que Potter y sus amigos buscaron los _artilugios_ que ayudaron a la derrota del Lord Oscuro, afortunadamente Draco y yo continuamos ' _asistiendo'_ y ayudando a los castigados por los Carrow bajo órdenes del mejor doble agente que este universo tendrá jamás: Severus Snape.

No se cómo lo hizo, pero Snape se había enterado de que tanto Draco como yo _no_ éramos simpatizantes a la causa de Voldemort e inmediatamente nos sacó de las filas de mortifagos activos en el frente, alegando necesitarnos para la disciplina _especial_ en el plantel estudiantil, a lo que el maniaco de Voldemort accedió emocionado.

Nos enseñó legremancia justo a tiempo antes de ser marcados, nos ayudó a movernos con sutileza en ambos bandos sin ser detectados. Era un hombre sumamente brillante, ahora entiendo la admiración de Draco por él.

De no ser por él ni Draco o yo estaríamos aquí y ahora, vivos. Este hombre sabía que tanto Draco como yo teníamos cierta _inclinación_ en gustos distintos a la ortodoxa y reprobados por los ideales de nuestros colegas sangre pura. El ex profesor de pociones sabía de sobra hacía quienes nuestra inclinación se dirigía.

Snape jamás nos confesó sus verdaderas intenciones o por qué hacia aquellas cosas en favor de los estudiantes y de la Orden del Fénix, su única respuesta al preguntarle el porqué, fue: " _Aquí la autoridad soy yo y se hará lo que yo diga, no lo que los Carrow les hinche."_

Sí bien sabíamos que los métodos de Snape eran…digamos, no benéficos para los otros estudiantes, lo correcto sería decir que les dificultaba menos la vida –porque sencilla nadie la teníamos rodeados de mortifagos vigilándonos-, sobre todo a aquellos de la pequeña resistencia dentro del colegio que se hacían llamar el ED.

Cuando llegó el día en que Potter y sus secuaces entraron en los terrenos de Hogsmeade mi corazón dio un vuelco enorme cuando se corrió la voz de que estos habían sido detectados en las afueras del pueblo. Me preocupaba el joven pelinegro pero más me preocupaba su amiga castaña. Granger me había robado la atención desde el día en que hablé con ella en el gran comedor antes de nuestra selección con el sombrero. Ella me hacía sentir cosas que no sentía desde la muerte de mis padres en las raras ocasiones en las que me encontraba con ella a solas y esta me saludaba sonriendo tímidamente o al explicarme algún tema a causa de que algún profesor nos emparejó a trabajar juntas. Hábil, hermosa, inteligente y con una pasión inigualable por aprender y ser comprendida. En más ocasiones de las que me gustaría admitir, al tenerla sentada a mi lado explicándome algún tema –por orden de algún profesor obviamente-, tuve que contener las locas ganas de besarla, de tocar su cabello de la forma más sensual que mis manos me permitieran. Recordaba las palabras de mis padres y aunque alguna vez quise conversar calmadamente con ella mi miedo a ser observada por alguna tipa o tipo chismoso o que mi horripilante tía tuviera espiándome en el colegio me retenía de cualquier avance personal con ella si no era el insultarle.

El día de la batalla final… todo cambio para ambas.

:: **ימשיך** ::

* * *

Glosario:

 **Ianthe** : Tía de Pansy seguidora de Voldemort. Se pronuncia **i-a-n-t-e.**

* * *

 _Gracias por leer y ojala les haya gustado, no olviden decirme que opinan!_

 _Espero ganarme un rvw chiquitín si les ha gustado leer mi trabajo._

 _Y recuerden:_

 ** _A más Rvws más rápido actualizamos!_**

 _LATERS!_


	3. Batallas

**WARNING:**

Por el momento solo una batalla bastante descriptiva y revelaciones asombrosas. Aun no hay sexy stuff pero iniciamos con los ricos besos ;)

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO III/XVI**

 **BATALLAS**

 **…**

Durante la batalla final, hordas y hordas de mortifagos volaban a la captura del trio dorado por dentro y fuera de los terrenos del colegio. Snape estaba con nosotros en su despacho esa noche dándonos indicaciones para aquellos castigados y obligados a realizar crucios a jóvenes de grados menores, sobra decir que dichas instrucciones Draco y yo las volvíamos en tediosas horas de pergaminos escritos a pluma y tinta normal con aburridas líneas que escribían _"Realizar crucios a la orden"_ o _"No contradecir a mis profesores"._ Absurdo pero gratificante al ver que nuestros compañeros seguían odiándonos a Draco y a mí al aburrirlos de esa manera. Pero jamás nos enteramos que divulgaran lo que en realidad ocurría en el aula de castigos.

Esa noche Draco dio un par de pasos hacia la salida del despacho de Snape con toda la intensión de ayudar a Potter y a los demás en contra de los 'nuestros' pero el profesor fue más rápido que él deteniéndole a un metro de la puerta, _"¿Eres idiota o que Draco? En el instante en que vean que te acercas a Potter sin la intención de atacarlo te desmembraran vivo y muy lentamente. Ya no digamos que si quien te ve protegerlo es tu tía Bellatrix… solo Merlín sabe que haría esa lunática al enterarse que su único sobrino es gay y está enamorado del enemigo mortal de su señor."_ Draco se volvió lívido a encarar al profesor Snape, temblaba ligeramente.

Yo estaba asombrada de la reacción de Draco y la simpatía de Snape al hablar con el joven, aconsejándole de manera precavida para ambos sobrevivir durante la batalla, " _Si en verdad quieres ayudar a Potter envía a los refugiados de la sala de los menesteres a por él. Seguramente Aberforth para este momento ya lo tendrá escondido en su pub. Habla con el cuadro de Ariana en mi antiguo despacho, indícale que lleve este recado a Longbottom y lo divulgue entre la Orden. Ella conoce las entradas secretas que dan donde el pub desde el colegio. Ella podrá ayudarles a entrar sin ser detectados."_ Nunca en mi vida había visto a Draco correr tan poco cuidoso, olvidando toda elegancia y porte.

Una vez que Draco había desaparecido del despacho, Snape se volvió dónde estaba yo para darme instrucciones, _"Parkinson, conociendo la poca sutileza de Weasley y Potter seguro se pasaran por el forro las instrucciones de discreción de Granger. Necesitamos alertar a los otros alumnos, es imperativo que les saquemos del castillo antes de comenzar nada, o al menos a los menores de edad. Ve donde los prefectos y el premio anual. Diles que el director EXIGE ver a todos los alumnos en el gran comedor en veinte minutos. Eso les dará tiempo suficiente a los miembros del ED de avisar a la Orden que Potter está aquí y con suerte aparecerán antes de que Minerva y Fillius quieran asesinarme."_ Resopló cansado al observarme asentir y corriendo fuera de la oficina del director rumbo la torre del premio anual, una vez que le di el aviso, este corrió a hacer lo propio con los demás prefectos y sacar a los alumnos de sus camas rumbo al gran comedor.

Corrí a toda prisa, mientras pensaba que esto era el mejor plan elaborado de la nada que había escuchado jamás. Aunque pensándolo bien quizá no estaba elaborado de la nada, Snape debía estar consciente de que algo así ocurriría y ya había repasado las posibles alternativas. Escuchaba tumulto, corrían algunos alumnos y otros gritaban asustados tuve que darme a la tarea de tranquilizar a algunas niñas Sly de primer grado aterradas bajo una escalera, de continuar así jamás podría llegar donde el campo de batalla en las afueras del colegio.

Vi mi reloj de pulso y me di cuenta que era hora de estar donde los demás alumnos en el Gran comedor. Con cautela y discreción me posicioné entre Draco y Blaise en las primeras filas de Slytherin. Snape se paseaba con fingida cautela entre las filas de estudiantes exigiendo a todo aquel que conociera el paradero de Potter hiciera favor de entregarlo.

Apenas había terminado de hablar el director cuando el niño que vivió entró por los pasillos como si de su propia casa se tratara, flanqueado por la Orden del Fénix. Tuve que sujetar a Draco de la mano para retenerlo en su lugar al escuchar al joven despotricar en contra de Snape y su falta de lealtad hacia nuestro director caído, Dumbledore.

Snape alzó su varita para 'capturar' al joven pero antes de que fuera posible sacar a Potter del ojo público McGonagall interfirió ocasionando una acalorada pelea entre ella y nuestro actual director, dando como resultado a los hermanos Carrow inconscientes a manos de nuestro Director.

Snape huyó del gran comedor sin poner a Potter a salvo y McGonagall comenzó a gritar instrucciones a los alumnos. En el instante en el que la profesora de transformaciones guardó silencio, la voz del Señor tenebroso se cernió sobre nuestras mentes exigiendo le entregásemos a Potter asegurándonos que seriamos recompensarnos.

Draco inmediatamente cayó de rodillas tras mío sujetándose de mi túnica, Blaise estaba sujetándolo para evitar una tontería de su parte y mis labios hablaron sin pensar dirigiéndose a mis amigos, "¡Ahí esta Potter, alguien agárrelo y-!" grité y antes de poder terminar mi frase McGonagall me interrumpió para enviarme junto a los demás Slytherins a las mazmorras.

Por supuesto que todos creyeron que me refería a agarrarlo y entregarlo donde Voldemort. Pero la triste realidad de lo que quise decir antes que me interrumpieran fue, ' _¡Alguien sáquelo de aquí y póngalo a salvo!'_

Gracias a McGonagall he quedado como una horrible cobarde.

Cuando Filch estaba llevándonos a las mazmorras, Draco, Blaise y yo nos escabullimos fuera de su alcance e hicimos camino donde la batalla en los campos del colegio. No supe en que momento perdí de vista a mis amigos, pues el estar evadiendo hechizos y repeliendo maldiciones ocupaba casi toda mi concentración, el otro poco porcentaje se enfocaba en buscar a Potter y sus allegados…a su castaña amiga, Granger.

Anduve caminando cuidadosa, perdida en mis pensamientos, _Esos sueños… una castaña, un símbolo como el mío sobre su hombro… Merlín, ¡Que significan esos sueños!_

Me detuve para realizar un leve escaneo al área y, ahí estaba ella, luchando contra una horda de acromántulas ayudando a su oculto y visiblemente herido amigo Weasley, quien se ocultaba tras una enorme campana. Sobra decir que me sentí sumamente aliviada al verla de pie luchando pero quería ayudarle en lo más posible antes de que continuase su viaje donde los artefactos con los que ayudaría a derrotar a Voldemort.

Aquella era una visión digna de admirar, además de cerebro Granger poseía gran destreza física y habilidad para los hechizos, jamás se detenía de disparar atacando a las horrendas arañas. Me quedé de pie recargada tras una alfeizar recuperando el aliento que perdí al correr y atravesar medio colegio en búsqueda de _esa_ chica. _Sé que ella se vale por si misma pero con locos sueltos como Lestrange o los Carrow es mejor asegurarse y ayudar atacando desde las sombras_.

Granger ayudaba a ponerse de pie a Weasley al observar el tranquilo terreno a su alrededor dándole unas palmadas en la espalda siendo ayudado a su vez por su hermana pelirroja que llegó corriendo al contra ataque, seguida de Lovegood –la rubia y yo habíamos desarrollado un lazo interesante durante su estadía como prisionera en la mansión Malfoy, un día incluso me llamó su amiga. Ella me agradaba- Weasley hembra retiró a su hermano lastimado del alcance de las enormes arañas, entre Granger y Lovegood manejaban bien la situación, estaban terminado con ellas rápidamente.

Una vez que terminaron con las invasoras arañas y los Weasley habían dejado el campo hizo a Lovegood girarse y sonreír a su amiga con agradecimiento ante la ayuda con las arañas, la reacción de Granger ante esto no me la esperaba. La come-libros se inclinó con cautela como si fuera a abrazar a la otra chica pero en lugar de ello le dio un suave beso en los labios mientras la sujetaba por el cuello. La rubia colocó una de sus manos sobre la cintura de Granger alejándola gentilmente de ella. La castaña cerró sus ojos tratando de profundizar el beso, la rubia no se lo permitió y fue quien finalizó todo contacto al tomar por las manos a la castaña y alejarla lentamente de ella negando con la cabeza sonriendo débilmente al susurrar unas palabras que sacaron un par de lágrimas a la castaña, lagrimas que Lovegood limpiaba delicadamente esbozando un semblante culpable a Granger, que asentía lentamente.

La pelirroja Weasley una vez más se acercó donde las chicas, besó a la rubia en los labios siendo correspondida inmediatamente, abrazó a Granger antes de correr donde el otro extremo del colegio tomada de la mano de Lovegood. Sin mucha seguridad salí de mi escondite para observar más de cerca de Granger, se veía tan frágil llorando arrodillada en el sucio pasto del patio trasero del colegio, estaba a un par de pasos de ella cuando un rugido a mi espalda me sobre saltó, una explosión tras de mi fue ejecutada y por estar distraída me lanzó varios metros cerca de una sorprendida Granger.

Noté como ella se tensaba al haberse disipado el humo que nos envolvía e inmediata me apuntaba con su varita, me puse de pie y sin pensarlo me lance sujetándola por la cintura tumbándonos a ambas en el sucio suelo. Sentí como comenzaba a empujarme por los hombros, farfullando palabras para alejarme de ella.

Me levante de sobre ella sacudiendo mi cabeza, el impacto me había mareado un poco, le tendí la mano y ella con reticencia la tomó. Una vez de pie se quedó observándome con los ojos entrecerrados, sé que me está evaluando pero no tengo tiempo para esto… con rapidez la tomé por el codo con mi mano derecha, alzando mi varita con la otra, colocándome frente a ella a manera de barrera humana: una sobreviviente de las acromántulas se avecinaba hacia ella lanzando sus patas a manera de arpones contra lo que se encontrara en su camino.

Lancé un par de hechizos y ella pareció salir de su trance, pues comenzó a lanzar hechizos a mi lado. Una vez más la araña fue más rápida que ambas lanzándose contra ella e inteligentemente yo, volví a interponerme en su camino recibiendo el impacto directamente una de sus afiladas patas justo en mi hombro derecho, ¡Me atravesó de lado a lado! El condenado dolor era terrible, pero al menos no había golpeado mi lado dominante. Levanté mi varita con rapidez deshaciéndome de la horrenda araña. Granger al ver lo que había ocurrido, inmediata se lanzó a atacar hasta deshacerse de la impertinente criatura no sin llevarse un mordisco en el antebrazo izquierdo. Sin fuerza dada mi pérdida de sangre caí sobre mis rodillas tratando de no colapsar por completo.

Granger, ignorando su propio malestar, corrió donde mi comenzando a lanzarme hechizos para detener la pérdida de sangre. La observé rebuscar dentro de un curioso bolso morado. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba me obligó a beber lo que sea que hubiera en el frasquillo, de inmediato sentí como la sensación de vagido se alejaba de mi estómago. Me ayudó a incorporarme, y ya sentada en el ruidoso pero solitario patio, noté como el color comenzaba a dejar su rostro, escalofríos le recorrían y un sudor frio se apoderaba de ella.

Entré en pánico al ver como Granger caía sobre el suelo comenzando a temblar violentamente. Me obligué a pensar en que podría haber causado esa reacción e inmediata recordé: La jodida araña le ha mordido! El veneno de acromántula mata casi inmediato, ella debía estar bajo el hechizo de alguna poción para retardar el efecto. Me arrodillé a lado de su cabeza buscando entre mi cinturón las pociones que Snape nos había obligado a llevar en caso de emergencia. Sin pensarlo dos veces le obligue a tragar parte del contenido del frasquito que restaría el efecto del veneno.

Esperé unos segundos en silencio, pidiendo internamente que Granger no se muriera… no sabía porque pero algo en mí se rompía al verla tan vulnerable ante mí de aquella manera. Con lentitud abrió los ojos, clavando esos orbes castaños directamente en los míos. Sonriendo se incorporó hasta quedar sentada mirándome fijamente sin dejar de sonreír agradecida.

Nos observamos unos cuantos segundos en silencio, aun con el frasco entre mi mano izquierda, noté la curiosidad de Granger por saber qué es lo que le había dado. Acerqué el frasquito hasta sus manos y ella lo tomó olisqueándolo, abrió los ojos con sorpresa para después mirarme con sospecha.

 _"No lo robé si eso piensas."_ Le dije comenzando a molestarme.

Sonrió con sorna antes de hablarme, _"Creo deberías beber el resto, te ayudara a restaurar la sangre que perdiste Parkinson."_

Decidí que si lógica tenía razón, recuerdo en algún lugar leí que ciertos antídotos para veneno tienen cualidades regenerativas poderosas. Hice lo propuesto y… ¡JODER! El dolor que se extendió por mis venas casi me deja inconsciente.

En esa ocasión decidí que me importaba un comino lo que se pensara de mí y cediendo ante mi dolor cerré los ojos cayendo de espaldas al suelo sintiendo el efecto restaurador en mi sangre y hombro. Al abrir los ojos me encontré a Granger sobre mí, sus manos a cada costado de mi cabeza observándome con preocupación.

Parpadee un par de veces y no pude evitar notar como la manga derecha sobre el hombro de Granger estaba hecha trizas, un _tatuaje_ interesante se asomaba por estas. Fruncí el entrecejo al notarlo, ella dirigió su vista sobre el objeto de mi atención e inmediata se sentó sobre sus piernas observándome con curiosidad. Sin decir una palabra, desabotoné un par de los botones de mi blusa, bajé ligeramente el costado izquierdo dejando al descubierto mi hombro. Los ojos de Granger se abrieron como platos ante lo que veía frente a ella: Exactamente la misma marca de nacimiento estaba grabada en mi piel. Era un simple símbolo, yo decía que era un ocho inclinado cuando tenía seis años, pero ahora sé que es el signo infinito.

Granger me observaba con intriga, preocupación y algo más que no supe leer en ella.

Acerqué mi mano izquierda a su mejilla, acariciándole lenta y suavemente, " _Sabía que eras tú Granger, siempre has sido tú…_ " susurré sin poder evitar sentir como una lagrima humedecía la mano sobre la mejilla de la chica.

Sin decir nada más, la castaña se inclinó hacia mí, me tomó por ambas mejillas atrayéndome donde sus labios. Me besó con suavidad, casi con temor. Pude sentir que aquellos labios serian lo último que me gustaría probar, lo único que quiero tener en mi vida. Era simplemente adictiva y sensual la manera en que deslizaba con destreza y seducción sus labios, pidiendo entrada a mi boca, ¡ _Merlín si no se detenía yo no la iba a detener!_

Sentí como empezaba a entrelazar su lengua con la mía, como mordía mi labio inferior… creo que sobra decir que mi cuerpo comenzó a experimentar una elevación notoria en su temperatura, mi mente comenzó a nublarse, me temblaban las extremidades al sentirla sujetarme por la cintura de manera posesiva mientras profundizaba aún más aquel beso. Lo último que recuerdo fue escucharla susurrar sensualmente mi nombre, no mi apellido, contra mi oído y, esa vez la oscuridad me sorprendió y la fuerza me abandonó.

…

 **POST-GUERRA**

La sentí perder fuerza entre mis brazos, se había desmayado.

 _¿Qué rayos ha sido eso? Yo no soy el tipo de chica que va besando por ahí a cualquiera… ¡mucho menos cedo ante el calor del momento!_

Escuché como pasos comenzaban a acercarse nuevamente al solitario lugar donde estaba justo a Parkinson. Me puse de pie sujetándola contra mí, ella había recibido una seria herida por salvarme, me había ayudado a sanar del veneno y…esa marca, tatuaje? No sé lo que es pero al verlo sentí dentro de mí que ella me sacaría de mis tristezas y pesares…

El beso… ¡yo lo inicie! Estoy asombrada aun, sus labios suaves y al mismo tiempo ardientes, que manera de encender dentro de mi ese fuego que pensé sentir por Luna… pero ella esta con Ginny, me lo dijo desde el inicio, yo sola me ilusione… Sentir a Parkinson corresponderme, wow. Simplemente, wow, quiero repetirlo… NECESITO volver a sentir esto de hace un instante, pero primero…salgamos de este horrible lugar, no falta mucho para que todo termine.

La tomé entre mis brazos lanzándola sobre mi hombro, andando hacia una montaña de rocas apiladas a manera de fuerte, ocultándonos tras esta. Estaba por colocarla en el suelo segura, cuando vi a Zabini corriendo en mi dirección, le escuché gritar su nombre, al parecer le buscaba. Le indiqué que ella estaba conmigo e inmediato gesticuló para que colocara a Parkinson entre sus brazos.

Al sujetar a su compañera de casa comenzó a preguntar lo que le había ocurrido. Resumí de manera breve, omitiendo el detalle del momento intimo que compartí con ella. Asintiendo en acuerdo suspiró de manera pesada tranquilizándose un poco.

 _"La llevaré a la enfermería, gracias Granger."_

Lo vi alejarse con ella y sentí, una vez más, la necesidad de correr a su lado y ocuparme de Parkinson. Ese beso había desatado algo dentro de mí, algo más que simple lujuria o deseo por aquella joven de hermosos ojos verdes. Era como si… como si hubiera estado esperando por su toque, por besar sus labios, cada toque que realicé _experimental_ al inicio sobre su piel, supe donde tocar y como besarle para sacar los más deliciosos sonidos de su garganta. Sonidos que fueron silenciados por mis labios cubriendo los suyos.

En palabras más precisas, la sensación ante el tacto de su piel, el calor de su cuerpo y el sabor de sus besos fue de DEJAVU. Como si mi reaccionáramos la una a la otra por mera necesidad más que por casualidad.

 _¿Tendrá algo que ver todo esto con los sueños que he estado teniendo últimamente?_ Ligeras piezas de un rompecabezas que estoy dispuesta a descifrar apenas si termine esta maldita guerra… es demasiado desgastante recordar cabellos negros, ojos verdes y ese mismo signo en el hombro de Parkinson apoderarse de mis pensamientos nocturnos.

Alguien llamó mi nombre dándome indicaciones para atacar nuevamente, la orden del fénix se había abalanzado hasta el patio donde estaba yo. _Muy bien, después pensaré que hacer con el caso Parkinson._

"¡Ataquen!"

Gritó la voz del señor Weasley. Orden que tanto Ginny como todos los que venían tras el obedecieron, yo incluida. Los mortifagos más poderosos estaban frente a nosotros.

 _Merlín, solo espero vivir para poder descifrar el misterio que te envuelve Pansy Parkinson._

" _¡REDUCTO!_ " gritamos al unísono Luna, Ginny y yo, atacando directamente a dos enmascarados en nuestra dirección…

La batalla siguió por lo que parecieron horas, pero en realidad fueron unos cuantos minutos después de eso. Harry había acabado con el último Horrorcrux, Neville había hecho lo mismo con Nagini…

Sonreí pensando en que podría volver a Hogwarts y concluir mi educación mágica. Podría estar en clases sin pensar en cómo solucionar un enigma que rodease a un mago oscuro. Podría tener… un año escolar tranquilo.

Eso pensaba. La vida da vueltas y me presentó una nueva aventura.

...

:: **ימשיך** ::

* * *

 _Gracias por leer y ojala les haya gustado, no olviden decirme que opinan!_

 _Espero ganarme un rvw chiquitín si les ha gustado leer mi trabajo._

 _Y recuerden:_

 ** _A más Rvws más rápido actualizamos!_**

 _LATERS!_


	4. Regreso a Hogwarts

**WARNING:**

Este es el último capi 'limpio' de escenas SEXOSAS o INSINUANTES, el siguiente es el SUPER Subido de tono picaronas ;)

* * *

 **Capítulo IV/XVI**

 **REGRESO A HOGWARTS**

Mientras el expreso se alejaba de la plataforma 9 ¾, los nuevos -y no tan nuevos- estudiantes se preparaban para su curso en Hogwarts. Pansy caminaba con un andar despreocupado dentro del tren rumbo al cubículo que compartiría con los otros _valientes_ Slys que se atrevieron a regresar al castillo a terminar su educación mágica.

Después de despertar en la enfermería el día posterior a la última batalla mágica, la pelinegra tenía constantes alucinaciones vívidas de una Hermione Granger atrevida, besándola y susurrándole palabras de deseo. _Pero eso no puede ser, ella es el ser más heterosexual que podría existir,_ pensaba sentada con sus amigos Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini y Millicent Bulstrode.

Se decidió por dar un pequeño paseo por el pasillo del tren frente a su cubículo con el fin de despejar su mente.

Apenas salió y alzó su rostro vio a unos metros de ella el objeto de sus noches en vela, Granger caminaba hacia esa área del pasillo al lado de Potter, Weasley _idiota_ y Weasley _divertida_ , esta última andaba tomada de la mano de Luna Lovegood. _Que extraño, si la última vez vi a Granger besar a esa rubia en los…_ pensaba frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo.

La Sly sonrió amablemente en dirección de la Revenclaw y la pelirroja Gryffindor. El grupo se dirigía a la cabina que estaba justo al lado de la suya.

"¿Algún problema Parkinson?" Gruñó Ron.

La pelinegra rió divertida, "En absoluto Weasley, puedes continuar siendo todo un idiota." Sonrió nuevamente a los amigos del pelirrojo que reían disimuladamente.

"¿Qué? Yo…" comenzó el pelirrojo.

"¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué debes aprender modales y comenzar a actuar como un caballero en lugar de ser un inseguro y pequeño hombrecillo?" se burló la pelinegra. Todos se giraron hacia Hermione y Ginny cuando estas ya no pudieron aguantar la risa. Inclinada una sobre la otra se sujetaban entre sí para no caer a causa de las tremendas carcajadas que se les escapaban.

Ron se puso rojo hasta las orejas como ocurría siempre que estaba enojado, "¡Hey, cállense ustedes dos!" les gritó a ambas Gry.

"No deberías hacer eso Weasley, ¿Recuerdas ese pequeño consejo? ¿Lo de ser un caballero? Te sugiero que te calmes, no les digas que hacer, crece ya." Decía sonriente acercándose al nombrado la Sly.

Aquello fue más de lo que el pelirrojo podía soportar. Sus puños temblaban a sus costados a causa de la rabia contenida, y sin pensarlo lanzó uno de estos directo al rostro de Pansy. La pelinegra fue más rápida y con su mano izquierda atrapó el puño sin problema, comenzando a apretarlo con fuerza y a doblar la mano del pelirrojo hacia el lado contrario bruscamente en su agarre certero. El sonido de algo rompiéndose fue escuchado.

"¿Quieres tratar de nuevo, _zanahoria_?" le preguntó al escucharlo gemir de dolor, "No te atrevas a hacer eso nuevamente, ¿Me has entendido?" dijo mientras apretaba aún más su agarre sobre la mano del pelirrojo doblándola aún más, en esa ocasión el joven lloriqueaba sonoramente mientras asentía. La peli-negra dejó libre la mano del joven. "Bien, ahora deberías ir a que te revisen esa mano, creo que escuché algo romperse." Dijo desinteresadamente.

Ron lloriqueaba en dolor sin despegar su mirada de su hermana y amigos.

"Te lo ganaste Ronald, no trates de inducirnos a compadecerte." Dijo suspirando Ginny abriendo la puerta de una cabina adentrándose en esta seguida de Luna, quien le sonrió alegre a Pansy.

"Ve a que te revisen la mano Ron." Urgió Harry.

Antes de caminar a ser revisado, el pelirrojo le lanzó una mirada de odio una vez más a la Sly. Harry lo observó andar apresuradamente, asintiendo a manera de despedida se adentró en la cabina junto a Ginny y Luna.

Al final, Hermione estaba frente a la Sly mirándola directamente con una expresión imposible de descifrar para la pelinegra. Pansy abrió la boca lista para hablar de _algo, lo que fuera_ con ella pero rápidamente la cerró. Hermione alzó una ceja a manera de pregunta, pero al final se adentró en su cabina después de ver que Pansy solo se quedaba mirándola fijamente. Una vez dentro de su cabina, la Gry miró directamente a Pansy a través del cristal sonriéndole. Pansy parpadeó confusa pero al final regresó la sonrisa, mientras su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse al latir desmesuradamente en su pecho. Segundos después se volvió a su cabina.

"¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?" Preguntó Draco al verla tomar asiento frente a él.

"El Weasley idiota siendo más idiota de lo normal. Creo que le rompí la mano." Rió suavemente.

"¿Exactamente qué te hizo ella?" preguntó interesada Millicent a su derecha.

"Ella no, fue el otro Weasley, su hermano. Weasley hembra me agrada," decía Pansy sonriendo, "Él, trató de golpearme en la nariz."

"Oh." Fue la respuesta colectiva de sus amigos en la cabina.

"Despiértenme al llegar." Pidió cerrando sus ojos, usando el regazo de Millicent como almohada.

…

 _"¿Granger, qué haces aquí?" Pansy preguntaba a la Gryffindor mientras andaban por un oscuro corredor._

 _"Uhm, pensando. Aclarando mi mente." Respondió sonriente Hermione._

 _Ambas se detuvieron cuando escucharon un ruido tras ellas. Una alta y oscura figura salió de entre las sombras sonriendo malévolamente hacia ellas. Levantó su mano lanzándole a la castaña un hechizo. Pansy se apresuró para posicionarse frente al impacto del hechizo, bloqueándolo. Sintió un extraño peso en su mano izquierda y en su espalda. Volviendo la mirada hacia su mano, se encontró tensando una flecha dentro de un aguerrido arco. Sin pensarlo dos veces enfocó su ojo dominante en la figura frente a ellas, soltó la flecha e inmediatamente al ser golpeado por esta, aquella extraña figura desapareció al instante._

 _"¿Estás bien?" preguntó volviéndose a Hermione._

 _"Sí, gracias a ti." Respondió Hermione acercándose a la chica de cabellos negros para presionar sus labios contra los de esta. Aquel beso creció más y más apasionado, para al final ser cortado por la Sly._

 _"Esto, yo, no-" tartamudeaba Pansy, pero Hermione la interrumpió._

 _"Sí, es perfecto." Susurró Hermione sujetando nuevamente a Pansy para acercarla a ella volviéndole a besar._

 _Pansy comenzó a caminar con la Gry hacia la pared hasta que la espalda de Hermione estuvo contra esta. Se alejó por un instante de Hermione para observarla directamente a los ojos, al no notar ningún rastro de resistencia o de lamento por parte de esta resumió a besar nuevamente a Hermione. Deslizando sus manos por debajo de sus bien definidos muslos, alzándola con facilidad contra su cuerpo y la pared. Hermione con gusto enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de la Sly._

 _"_ Stacia, _"_ Tres pares de ojos observaban con fascinación a su pelinegra amiga, "Uhm, Her…mione-" los mismos pares de ojos se abrieron con diversión al entender con quién _específicamente_ soñaba su amiga.

Millicent observó con diversión a Draco, quien sonreía maliciosamente al notar el rostro perplejo de Blaise. El rubio rió por lo bajo al escuchar a su amiga murmurar placenteramente el nombre de la chica nuevamente.

"¿Granger, eh? No está mal, se ha puesto buena." Bromeó Millicent.

Los dos chicos frente a ella se encogieron de hombros sonriendo divertidos. Al observar por la ventana, Millicent notó que ya estaban cerca de los terrenos del colegio por lo que decidió sacudir con cuidado el hombro de su amiga para despertarla.

"Hey Pans, arriba, ¿Dormiste bien?" preguntó al ver a la pelinegra enderezarse y estirarse a lado suyo bostezando ligeramente. Pansy asintió con los ojos aun cerrados.

"¿Fue un lindo sueño?" Preguntó Draco. Pansy dirigió su mirada donde este sin comprender de que hablaba.

"Sí, fue algo interesante." Dijo en voz baja, _¡Más que interesante! ¡Ella correspondía mis besos! Le intereso del mismo modo._

"¿A qué se debe esa sonrisa?" preguntó divertida Millicent, sacando a Pansy de sus cavilaciones mentales.

"Oh, uhm, nada Mil, solo que parece que será un buen día." Dijo Pansy recargándose en el respaldo de su asiento cerrando sus ojos.

"Si te duermes de nuevo no te vamos a despertar." Amenazó Draco.

"Créeme, aunque suena tentador. No lo haré." Sonrió la pelinegra recordando una vez más el dulce y sexy sueño que tuvo momentos atrás con la castaña Gry.

…

 **EL GRAN COMEDOR**

Pansy y sus amigos caminaban fuera del andén bajando del tren arrastrando tras ellos sus baúles en búsqueda de un carruaje que les transportase al castillo.

Hablaban de sus vacaciones y lo que hicieron al final de la guerra. Ninguno estaba muy feliz de recordar aquel fatídico acontecimiento pero como Pansy les dijo _es mejor sacarlo hoy que convertirlo en un tema tabú,_ y así hicieron. Pronto llegaron al castillo y anduvieron hasta las puertas del gran comedor. Caminaban charlando distraídamente rumbo a la mesa Sly, cuando Pansy chocó contra alguien.

"¡Hey, cuidado por donde vas pedazo de idiota! Fíjate por donde…" gruñó una voz. Al alzar la vista el miedo se apoderó de esa persona.

Ronald Weasley.

"Decías ¿Weasley?" preguntó alzando una ceja Pansy. El joven solo negó con la cabeza rápidamente, dejando escuchar un pequeño quejido. Millicent, Draco y Blaise, comenzaron a reír. "La mesa Gryffindor está por allá Zanahoria. Vete ya." Dijo de manera mordaz la pelinegra.

Ron saltó apresuradamente caminando rápidamente hacia su mesa. Pansy sintió a alguien deslizarse tras ella, se volvió para ver quién era encontrándose con el rostro alegre y sonriente de Hermione Granger. Ella divertida regresó la sonrisa saludando a la hermosa y delicada Gryffindor pero el sentimiento de felicidad al observar a Granger término cuando Cho Chang apareció, le lanzó a la Sly una mirada de desdén para después besar la mejilla de la castaña al saludarla.

"No hay de qué preocuparse Pansy." Dijo una rubia tras Pansy. La Sly se volvió para ver a su izquierda a Luna Lovegood sonriendo en su dirección. La pelinegra le lanzó una mirada rara y con dudas, "Te gusta, así que por eso sé que todo irá bien." Luna simplemente sonrió siguiendo su camino rumbo a la mesa Revenclaw.

Encogiéndose de hombros, la pelinegra se dirigió a su mesa tomando su lugar al lado de Draco en completo silencio. El rubio notó el comportamiento apagado de su amiga.

"¿Qué pasa contigo guapa? Si hasta hace unos minutos eras toda alegría." Preguntó Draco sirviéndose su cena.

"Solo…pienso." Murmuró suspirando la pelinegra.

"Vaya, eso es algo nuevo." Dijo burlándose Blaise, ganándose una palmada en la nuca por parte de la pelinegra.

Draco y Millicent reían descontroladamente ante el rostro impactado del joven moreno, "No negarás que Blaise tiene un punto." Dijeron el rubio y la castaña al unísono.

"Jódanse." Murmuró Pansy levantándose de la mesa sin cenar. Saliendo del gran comedor.

Esperaba que entendieran o al menos un poco de apoyo. Sin más por la noche se encaminó hasta su nueva sala común. Activo los hechizos para acceder a la torre del premio anual y en cuestión de minutos la chica yacía dormida sobre su cama.

…

 **LA CLASE DE POCIONES**

La mañana llegó y los ojos de Pansy se abrieron pesadamente, mas una sonrisa acompañaba su rostro.

Esa noche había soñado nuevamente con Hermione. Desgraciadamente esa era una de las raras ocasiones en las que no podía recordar en que había consistido dicho sueño con la castaña pero su respiración entrecortada y su incesante ansiedad en ciertos lugares de su cuerpo le daban una idea.

Aquellos sueños iban de mal a peor, en ocasiones _soñaba_ estar simplemente charlando con la castaña, en otras se encontraba peleando a su lado usando aquel arco y flecha que había soñado la última vez y…para vergüenza suya, se encontró deseando repetir alguno de aquellos pocos sueños eróticos donde Granger la tomaba y se dejaba ser tomada con toda la lujuria digna de una… _Merlín, pero en que estoy pensando,_ se regañó a si misma segundos antes de saltar de su cama para vestirse con su uniforme.

Se encontró con Draco, Blaise y Millicent fuera del gran comedor, ella se había perdido el desayuno ya que se quedó dormida. Revisó su horario y notó que compartiría clase de pociones con los Gryffindor. Mientras los cuatro jóvenes caminaban rumbo a su clase podían escuchar murmullos y captar algunas miradas por parte de algunos otros estudiantes, a lo que Blaise y Pansy solo rodaban los ojos, Millicent y Draco eran felices ignorándoles. Ese último curso en Hogwarts los cuatro jóvenes habían decidido que estaban hartos de la antigua e infantil rivalidad entre las cuatro casas.

Esperando frente al aula de pociones, Pansy miró a su izquierda y se encontró con Potter y Weasley charlando. Volviendo su vista a su derecha se encontró con Chang y Granger compartiendo un abrazo antes de que Chang se alejara de Granger rumbo a su propia clase.

Pansy sabía que estaba frunciendo el entrecejo ante lo presenciado, pero inmediatamente esa reacción desapareció al encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de Granger en su dirección. Sabía que se había quedado observando a la castaña más de la cuenta ya que Snape le llamó la atención, "Por mucho que Slytherin y Gryffindor se desagraden mutuamente, señorita Parkinson, sería inteligente de su parte no mirar tan fijamente a la señorita Granger, o al menos no como si quisiera comérsela viva."

Todos los Gryffindor se volvieron a encarar a Pansy con curiosidad desagradable en la mirada, todos excepto Harry y Hermione quienes tenían lindas sonrisas en sus rostros. Millicent, Blaise y Draco decidieron comenzar a reír histéricamente al darse cuenta de la veracidad en las palabras de Snape, cosa que podría ser el deseo oculto de la Sly.

Parpadeando rápidamente, Pansy entró en el aula buscando su lugar al lado de Millicent evadiendo todas las miradas tratando de evitar escuchar las carcajadas de sus tres amigos _._

 _Bien Parkinson, sigue tan obvia como hasta ahora y la alejaras de tí._ Gruñó internamente dejando caer su frente pesadamente sobre la mesa de pociones.

….

 **LAS MAZMORRAS**

Ya no sabía que era peor, si estar sola en el pasadizo que quedaba cerca de la sala del premio anual de ese año (Parkinson) o las constantes reprimendas y regaños injustificados de Ronald. El pelirrojo de algún modo se las ingeniaba para arruinar su día, ya fuera por gritarle o simplemente ignorándola. Desde el día que su amigo se enteró que no sentía por él lo mismo que este por ella, el joven se las había ingeniado para hacerle sentir su disconformidad con su situación.

Todos en el colegio decían que el trato _especial_ del pelirrojo por ella se debía a que este estaba enamorado de ella, pero Hermione dudaba que alguien interesado románticamente en ella pudiera tratarle tan miserablemente. Apenas iban tres semanas de clases y está ya deseaba evitar al pelirrojo en todas las clases que compartían juntos.

Soltando el aire pesadamente la castaña se encaminó hacia el pasillo adyacente a la torre del premio anual. Decidió que aquel oscuro pasillo, parecido a las mazmorras de Sly, eran tranquilas, silenciosas y en teoría nadie la molestaría en aquella área. Aunque técnicamente aquel lugar era territorio Sly, dado que el premio anual pertenecía a una Sly, y ser una Gryffindor suponía cierto riesgo, Hermione lo encontraba perturbadoramente relajante.

En ese momento rió ante la ironía de su situación, había encontrado tranquilidad donde residía el premio anual Slytherin: Pansy Parkinson, por suerte la castaña aún no había sido descubierta.

…

"¿Ha visto alguien a Hermione?" preguntó Ginny a sus amigos en la sala común Gry. Los jóvenes sacudieron en negativo su cabeza, "Hey, Harry ¿Has visto a Hermione? No la he visto desde la última clase, teníamos tarde libre después de eso y siempre hacemos la tarea juntas y…"

"Creo que la vi en pociones por última vez, pero después de eso nada." Dijo el pelinegro pensativo, "Creo que Ron había comenzado a reñirla y-"

"¡Yo no comencé nada! Ella se estaba comportando rara y le sonreía a Parkinson, a ¡La maldita PARKINSON! Solo le dije que pensara bien lo que hacía, que pensara en quien estaba hablándole." Protestó el pelirrojo, "¿Qué no recuerdan lo que me hizo?" dijo sosteniendo en el aire su mano recién sanada.

"Ronald, hermanito, siempre intentas meterte con Hermione por cualquier estúpida razón. Hermione ya tiene suficiente con los demás metiéndose con ella y se supone que tú eres su amigo. ¿Cómo crees que eso la hace sentir?" regañaba a su hermano Ginny.

"Ginny tiene razón. Hermione es una chica valiosa, no deberías seguir tratándola de ese modo, es totalmente inaceptable. Es graciosa, inteligente y divertida, das por sentada su amistad contigo pero sigue comportándote así con ella y te quedaras sin su amistad." Dijo Harry levantándose del sillón encaminándose a su habitación.

"También iré a dormir, piensa bien lo que hacer Ronald." Dijo Ginny despidiéndose.

"¿Qué carajos les pasa a todos? Poniéndose de lado de aquella Sly." Farfulló el pelirrojo dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el sofá en la sala común Gryffindor.

…

 _Joder, estos sueños se vuelven cada vez más incómodos. Pensaba Pansy en silencio._

 _ **¿Pues qué esperabas? no son sueños, son recuerdos que vuelven a ti. La tía Iante un día trató de arrancar esas memorias de ti por eso-**_

 _Sí-sí, por eso me duele la cabeza cada vez que despierto recordando pero, ¿uh?_

 _ **¿Qué?**_

 _¿Es necesario que sean recuerdos tan vívidos?_

 _ **Oh, querida Pansy ¡No me dirás que te apena recordar o desear tenerla de nuevo entre tus-!**_

 _¡Cállate!_

 _ **Ugh, disculpa pero soy tu cerebro y no puedes solo ordenarme callar-**_

Saliendo de su diálogo interno, una pelinegra caminaba desganada por el corredor que llevaba a la torre del premio anual. Sentía una enorme tranquilidad al adentrarse en la penumbra, tranquilidad que solo le invadía cuando se topaba con Hermione.

De repente se detuvo en seco al escuchar un sonido extraño en aquel lugar. Sacando su varita iluminó su andar en dirección del tenue murmullo. A unos cuantos pasos del ala secreta que daba a la entrada de la torre del premio anual se encontraba una castaña recargada pesadamente en la pared con un libro que al parecer se había escurrido de entre sus manos.

Se quedó en silencio observando detenidamente las relajadas facciones de la chica sonriendo de medio lado entre sueños.

Fuera de sí, Pansy hizo algo poco común en ella. Se inclinó hacia la castaña lentamente hasta alcanzar con su mano su mejilla acariciándole suavemente con el pulgar. Los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a abrirse pesadamente ante el contacto. La castaña fue la que habló primero.

"Pa-parkinson, ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó suavemente Hermione sin rastro de la frialdad que usualmente acompañaba sus palabras al dirigirse a la Sly.

"Eh, te quedaste dormida aquí ¿Por qué estás aquí? Podrías haberte perdido si no sabes dónde te lleva este corredor." Respondió Pansy de la misma manera suave que habló Hermione.

"Uhm, vine aquí porque necesitaba alejarme, olvidarme un momento de…cosas. No te preocupes más o menos sé dónde estoy, no me voy a perder." Sonrió Hermione a Pansy.

Instintivamente Pansy reprimió un suspiro al ver a la castaña sonreírle, "Ya veo, bueno aún no es la hora límite para ir a la cama, apenas serán las 8 pm."

Hermione rió por lo bajo, "Pansy, tu y yo no tenemos hora límite." Dijo recordándole que ella es prefecta y Pansy el premio anual.

"Oh, bueno eh…uhm, te…te gustaría ehm, si quieres digo… ¿caminar conmigo? Me vendría bien la compañía." Tartamudeó Pansy, aun así trataba de sonar tranquila fallando miserablemente.

Asintiendo Hermione tomó en su mano la que tendía Pansy para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

"Así que, ¿A dónde me lleva señorita Parkinson?" preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro Hermione.

"¿A dónde le gustaría ir, Señorita Granger?"

"Que le parece si me sorprende."

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó sorprendida Pansy.

"Mucho." sonrió suavemente Hermione.

Pansy vio que la sonrisa que la castaña esbozaba era sincera así que decidió arriesgar, dar media vuelta en busca del pasaje a la torre del premio anual. Murmurando la contraseña señaló la recién aparecida entrada a su habitación.

"¿Es en serio? ¡Siempre deseé ver la sala del Premio anual!" chilló emocionada Hermione.

"Oh entonces espero que no te moleste que… uh, en unos minutos unos amigos vendrán y-" susurró caminando tras Hermione, "-espero no te moleste compartir la atención," murmuró Pansy.

"Para nada." Dijo la castaña deteniéndose en sus pasos al notar que la sala del premio anual era muy parecida a la sala común Gry, solamente más reducida en tamaño, con capacidad de albergar fácilmente alrededor de seis u ocho personas sin problema.

Había una fogata cálida en un rincón al lado de las escaleras frente a unos cuantos cojines sobre un mullido tapete. Un par de grandes estanterías con decenas de libros en ellas y un carrito que al parecer se rellenaba automáticamente con alimento al lado de la mesita de estudio.

"Es algo diferent-"

"Es muy acogedora,-" interrumpió Hermione, "-muy parecida a la sala común de Gryffindor."

"Toma asiento en lo que llegan los demás," ofreció la pelinegra tomando el suyo en un sillón frente a la chimenea.

Ofreciéndole una taza de té y sirviéndose una a sí misma, la pelinegra se colocó frente a Hermione al otro extremo del sofá charlando animadamente con ella de banalidades, hasta que la pelinegra preguntó.

"¿Desde cuándo visitas esta ala del castillo?"

"Uhm, desde ya hace tiempo. Casi siempre lo hago cuando tengo una discusión con Zanahoria Weasley. Encuentro esta parte del castillo perturbadoramente tranquila y desolada, vengo aquí para alejarme del caos que Ronald representa. ¡Él es jodidamente frustrante!" soltó rodando los ojos molesta.

"Sin querer verme entrometida te voy a preguntar," dijo seria Pansy, "¿Por qué jodidos debes lidiar con él? Digo, Potter me parece un tipo decente, pero ¿Zanahoria Weasley? Pff ni por error."

Dejando sobre la mesita frente a ellas su taza, Hermione dio un suspiro tratando de calmarse, "Pues porque…" se quedó en silencio un par de segundos sin encontrar que decir, "Sabes, la verdad es que ni yo sé porque lo hago. Todos creen que siento algo _especial_ por él. Pero jamás podría interesarme en un imbécil. Él no es…uhm, precisamente lo que diría mi _tipo._ " Se explicaba tranquilamente la castaña, "Pero, Ginny y yo pensamos que fue divertido cuando lo pusiste en su lugar, incluso reímos al ver que sí rompiste su mano. Él cree que es invencible y por ello quiere salirse con la suya siempre."

Riendo por lo bajo, la pelinegra terminaba su taza de té acompañando la suave risa de Hermione. Voces fueron escuchadas seguidas del azote de la puerta de la entrada a la sala del premio anual.

Tres jóvenes voces alegres se quedaron de piedra al ver a su amiga pelinegra riendo confiada al lado de la que hasta hace unas semanas era detestada por esta.

"¡Hey! ¡Llegan tarde!" saludo Pansy poniéndose de pie observando a sus silenciosos amigos.

"Nosotros, uhm," hablaba en pausas Millicent.

"¿Granger?" preguntó Draco alzando una ceja observando a Pansy.

"Hola, que tal." Saludó tímidamente la castaña.

Rodando los ojos la pelinegra sacó su varita lanzándoles un hechizo para dejar caer agua sobre sus cabezas, efectivamente sacándolos de su aturdimiento. "Antes de nada, Gran-Hermione," se corrigió al ver como la castaña alzaba una ceja al escucharle llamarla por su apellido, sonrió ante el cambio a su nombre, "He invitado a Hermione a convivir un momento con nosotros, sus amigos-"

"¿Te hizo daño Harry?" preguntó impresionado Draco.

Hermione parpadeó rápidamente al escuchar al rubio llamar a su archienemigo pelinegro por su primer nombre. Pansy, Blaise y Millicent reían por lo bajo al ver al rubio ponerse rojo ante su abrupta metedura de pata.

"Como les decía," carraspeó Pansy observando que sus amigos se secaban la ropa mojada con sus varitas, "He invitado a Hermione, la encontré alejándose del sus compañeros y ya que nosotros hacemos lo mismo, pues pensé que-"

"Es una fantástica idea Pans!" Sonrió Blaise acercándose a Hermione, tendiéndole la mano, "Como estás Granger, no somos tan malos como todos dicen." Hablaba alegremente el moreno.

"Es verdad, la gran mayoría de lo que se dice de nosotros es mentira," sonrió cálidamente Millicent estrechando la mano de la castaña un momento después de Blaise, "Bueno a excepción de lo que se dice de Draco, él… pues…"

"Él es un idiota que le gustaría disculparse por cómo te ha tratado estos últimos años," contestó el rubio rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza con bochorno evidente.

Hermione abrió los ojos en sorpresa, "¿E-es en serio?"

"Más le vale, porque si mientes te las verás conmigo Draco." La voz de Pansy resonó con dureza desde su lugar en el sillón. Malfoy sonrió ligeramente negando con la cabeza.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo cayendo en cuenta de algo, "Oigan, ¿escuché que también se alejan de sus amigos?"

"Uhm, los únicos amigos que tenemos en Slytherin los ves aquí," señaló en redondo Blaise a sus otros tres amigos, "La gran mayoría aún no supera el giro de la batalla entre Potter _y quién tu sabes_ , nos culpan por ayudar a la orden ese día."

"Lo que el moreno y alto Blaise quiere decir," se burlaba Millicent ante la correcta elección de palabras de su amigo, "Es que ahora somos la escoria traidora de Sly,"

"Por lo que solo confiamos en nosotros."

"Y aparentemente ahora en ella," señaló Draco a Hermione, "No se ofendan pero de la nada le han dado a Granger material para que se burle y desquite con nosotros por al menos tres años más," dijo en tono divertido sin dejar de mirar directamente a la castaña.

Pansy sonreía al ver como sus amigos se habían dispersado en los sillones y cojines sobre el tapete charlando como si conociesen de toda la vida a Hermione, no podía dejar de observarla y sonreír al ver como su rostro se contraía al reír o sonreír ante las jugarretas o anécdotas de sus amigos.

 _ **¡Cierra al menos la boca al verla! Le vas a causar nauseas.**_ _El subconsciente de Pansy le regañaba al notar su torpe comportamiento._

"Entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo en que Weasley es un idiota?" preguntó Draco luego de algunos minutos charlando y riendo.

"¿Ginny?" preguntaba confundida Hermione.

"No, no. Weasley idiota es el hermano de Weasley divertida," aclaró Millicent riendo al ver la sonrisa de Hermione.

"Genial lo que Pansy le hizo a su mano ¿Eh?" Silbó divertido Blaise.

"Mucho, pero olvídate de Ronald Weasley. Él es un imbécil." Dijo  
Pansy, "¿Por qué tenerlo a él si puedes tenernos a nosotros? Estaremos aquí si nos necesitas."

Rápidamente, Hermione observó a Draco y después a Pansy. Blaise sonrió y Millicent comenzó a reír descontroladamente. Pansy rodó los ojos ante la reacción de ambos. La Gry se dio cuenta.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" preguntó a Millicent.

"Pues que tú crees que esos dos,-" señaló a Draco y Pansy, "-están juntos o en una relación." Respondió Millicent aun entre risas.

"Y ¿No es así?" Preguntó confusa la castaña.

"¡Claro que no! Draco tiene sus bellos ojos grises en cierto Gryffindor." Respondió Blaise entre risitas.

"¡Oye!" gimoteó Draco molesto de que su _secreto_ fuera semi-revelado.

"Uhm, en parte me di cuenta que no era tu novio," dijo observando a Pansy, "Pero no está de más asegurarse. Acaso escuché al gran Draco Malfoy ¿Gimotear?" se burló Hermione, "¿Quién de mis compañeros Gryffindor es?"

Pansy sonrió con malicia, "¡Adivina!"

"Uhm Brown,"

Draco negó con su cabeza y una mueca de desagrado en el rostro.

"Patil,"

"Nop," Dijo Blaise.

"Uh, ¿Ginny?"

"No, creo que está lejos de adivinar," rió Millicent, "Piensa fuera del _closet._ "

"Querrás decir fuera de la caja." Corrigió Hermione. Millicent solo reía negando.

"Será mejor darle pistas…" Pansy decía divertida al ver a su amigo palidecer aún más, "Cabello negro, tan alto como Draco, juega Quidditch-"

"Qué tal si me dices… no sé, color de ojos, porque con eso hasta ahora se me ocurre: Angelina, Terri, Johana…"

"Si te dicen eso vas a adivinar muy rápido," dijo Blaise sonriendo.

"Oh por fiiiiii…" pedía canturreando Hermione con ojitos de cachorro triste.

"Ugh, está bien," rodó con falsa molestia Pansy los ojos, "Ojos verde esmeralda."

Hermione abrió sorprendida los ojos, quedándose en silencio por varios segundos, "¡O-Por-Merlín! ¡Te gusta HARRY!"

Malfoy no se dignó a responder, simplemente agachó la cabeza asintiendo avergonzado.

"¡Oh eso es genial!" dijo emocionada Hermione, "¡Se verían tan lindos juntos! Invítalo a salir, Draco."

El rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa así como su boca. Sin saber que decir Blaise comenzó a aplaudir a su lado y Millicent rompió a reír una vez más. La voz de Pansy fue la que se hizo escuchar sobre aquel barullo.

"Nunca desconfíes del gay-dar de Blaise, Draco. Te lo dijo desde hace tiempo."

Draco parecía haber salido de su trance hipnótico-mental, "¡¿A Potter le van los tipos?!" sonrió al ver a Hermione asentir sin dejarle de sonreír. Una sonrisa misteriosa se instauró en las facciones del rubio.

"También nosotros le dijimos que se arriesgara con Potter," dijo aburrida Pansy, "Pero entre la guerra y pues el año pasado…"

"Te darás cuenta que somos un grupo de parias entre nuestro propio nido de serpientes." Analizó Millicent, "Somos los indeseables dentro de Slytherin."

"Bueno… me alegra." Dijo Hermione ganándose cuatro miradas inquietas, "Si no de otro modo no se habrían acercado a mí, de hacerlo créanme que me habría alejado por temor." Pansy le sonrió emocionada, Hermione hablaba sin dejar de observarla directamente, "Creo que son interesantes, todos ustedes." Agregó sonrojada al ver que no había dejado de observar a la pelinegra al hablar.

Al escuchar esto los ojos de Pansy se abrieron con sorpresa, Millicent al notarlo rio nuevamente y Blaise negaba divertido. Pansy les lanzó miradas asesinas a ambos.

"Así que el lado oscuro te atrae ¿Eh Granger?" Preguntó con tono divertido Draco.

"Es más divertido hasta ahora." Se encogió de hombros la castaña.

"Y ¿Quién es _como tú_?" preguntó interesada Millicent enfatizando la pregunta.

"Ginny y Harry, nosotros prácticamente somos las _locas_ de Gryffindor." Sonrió al recordar que Harry se había autonombrado la reina Gry un día en que el Wiski de fuego le hizo salir del closet contra su voluntad, "Ya ven que Luna se considera Gry honorario, así que la incluiré, además es la pareja de Ginny desde hace ya un año." Sonrió al ver como los Slys frente a ella asentían divertidos ante su inesperada apertura emocional.

"¡Rubio! Ya escuchaste a la dama," Dijo Blaise, "Tienes una oportunidad con el chico dorado."

"Ugh, ¡Cállate y déjame pensar!" dijo Draco lanzándole un cojín a su molesto amigo.

:: **ימשיך** ::

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer y ojala les haya gustado, no olviden decirme que opinan!_**

 ** _Espero ganarme un rvw chiquitín si les ha gustado leer mi trabajo._**

 ** _Y recuerden:_**

 ** _A más Rvws más rápido actualizamos!_**

 ** _LATERS!_**


	5. Inocente, Inconsciente

**WARNING:**

 _Oh, Este capítulo contiene detalles EXPLICITOS sexuales entre féminas, así que si el sexo homo no es lo tuyo y aún menos el lésbico… ¡pues no lo leas ya que TODO, de principio a fin, contiene SEXY-STUFF!_

* * *

 **Capítulo V/XVI**

 **INOCENTE, INCONSCIENTE**

…

"Buenas noches Gin."

"Descansa 'Mione."

Dos pares de ojos se cerraban mientras sus manos se aferraban de manera firme al edredón sobre ellas.

El par de chicas eventualmente sucumbieron ante el cansancio quedando dormidas plácidamente. La ventana abierta al final de la habitación invitaba al aire fresco nocturno a envolverles haciendo inevitable la búsqueda de calor en la mullida cobija.

Podían escucharse los sonidos procedentes de las pequeñas olas ocasionadas por el lago negro cientos de metros alejado de la torre. El reloj de pulso de la castaña marcaba ya más de las 2am con sus manecillas. La pelirroja roncaba ligeramente revolviéndose bajo sus cobijas acurrucándose más cómodamente en estas, los ojos de Hermione se abrieron súbitamente. Deslumbrantes y alertas en color miel.

Con cuidado se sentó a la orilla de la cama, alejando las cobijas de ella al ponerse de pie. Sigilosamente se dirigió donde la puerta de la habitación, sus movimientos eran elegantes y delicados, muy diferentes a los que normalmente mostraría durante el día, una sonrisa pícara iluminaba su rostro.

"¿Mmm- Hermione?" la adormilada voz de Ginny llamó, "¿Dónde vas?"

Dándole aun la espalda la castaña respondía, " _Al baño_."

Un murmuro de conformidad fue emitido por parte de su compañera de habitación al reacomodarse bajo sus cobijas, "Con cuidado-"

De haber estado completamente despierta, Ginny se habría dado cuenta del extraño acento y tono en la voz de Hermione, su extraña manera de pronunciar las palabras pero no lo notó. La castaña estaba al fin libre. Con cuidado abrió la puerta para bajar las escaleras. Una vez más la pelirroja se giraba bajo sus sabanas sin escuchar el sordo cerrar de la puerta.

El cálido ambiente de la sala común de Gryffindor le dio la bienvenida al atravesarla una vez más para dirigirse a la salida y así comenzar su camino a través del enorme castillo rumbo a su destino.

Una vez en el corredor del segundo piso el aire fresco impactaba sus brazos y piernas haciendo que su piel se erizara ante la temperatura del ambiente, algo normal pues conforme bajaba donde las mazmorras la temperatura comenzaba a descender notablemente y su pijama corta de verano no le cubría mucho, además no llevaba capa. Con la vista y oídos enfocados en sus alrededores andaba sigilosa en busca de su objetivo con la luna llena como único testigo de su andar a deshoras por los desérticos pasillos del castillo.

Una vez que encontró la tan custodiada entrada al nido de serpientes sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa divertida, pues quienes se suponían hacían guarda a esa entrada no se veían o escuchaban cerca. Con cuidado anduvo hasta la entrada que le separaba de los tan elitistas Sangre Limpia. Aquella puerta pedía la contraseña para permitir la entrada pero al no conocerla, aquella castaña siseó algo en _parsel_ e inesperadamente la puerta se abrió.

Sonriendo una vez más se adentró en aquel lugar ocultándose ligeramente tras la penumbra de la sala observando sus alrededores. Una vez que encontró seguro el camino se aventuró dirigiéndose donde las escaleras del máximo representante de las mazmorras Slytherin.

Llegó ante una elegante puerta de roble que estaba cerrada, más no con llave. Una sonrisa triunfal apareció en su rostro nuevamente y en silencio maniobró a perilla de la puerta para permitirse pasar por el marco de la entrada, cerrando tras ella esa vez con el cerrojo. Estudió la habitación oscura, hasta que sus ojos cayeron sobre la cama al fondo donde cierta chica dormía plácidamente.

Con cuidado se acercó hasta llegar donde esa joven tocándole con su mano la pálida mejilla de esta poco antes de deslizarla hasta dejarla por apenas encima de la parte superior de camisa de tirantes de la chica dormida, acariciando la tersa piel de encima de sus pechos.

" _'Silea_ ," Murmuraba en un idioma totalmente distinto al que utilizaba en su día a día, " _Pentesilea_ , despierta."

La nombrada comenzó a removerse incómodamente bajo sus sabanas, sus delicadas cejas se contraían como si estuviera atrapada en un mal sueño. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando sus facciones se relajaron para abrir sus ojos, parpadeando tratando de enfocar su visión. A pesar de que sus ojos eran color verde esmeralda esa noche en contraste brillaban intensamente oscurecidos. Una sonrisa satisfecha cruzó su rostro al ver a la chica inclinada sobre ella, sin molestarle en lo más mínimo que la mano de la castaña estaba sobre su pecho. Con una sonrisa exclamó, _"¡ Stacia!"_

La castaña soltó una risita divertida cuando la pelinegra le sujetó por la indiscreta mano que posaba sobre su pecho haciéndola caer junto a ella sobre la cama. Con diversión se giró sobre la ojiverde para semi-colocarse sobre ella por encima de las sabanas, echando sobre estas su pierna izquierda.

"Por un instante pensé que no aparecerías."

Pentesilea acercó a la chica a ella al tomarla delicadamente por la parte trasera de su cuello dejando su pulgar cerca de sus labios para poco después comenzar a trazar pequeños círculos sobre estos con su pulgar, "Mmm-Pansy esta comenzado a sospechar-"

"Uff, es igual de terca que tú," respondió la castaña mordiendo ligeramente la punta del pulgar sobre sus labios.

Rodando sus ojos y alejando su pulgar del alcance de la castaña, la pelinegra tomó por la cadera a su líder acercándola a ella con determinación. Encontrándose con sus labios de manera suave y relajada, antes de que Pentesilea demandara la entrada en la boca de Stacia, convenciendo a su lengua de salir a divertirse con la suya. Se besaron durante infinidad de tiempo, siendo interrumpidas por algún pequeño suspiro o risa nerviosa. Las manos de la aguerrida soldado pelinegra se cernieron con rapidez alrededor de la cintura de la castaña atrayéndola encima suyo.

Stacia rompió el beso quedando con una sonrisa en el rostro al encontrarse esta vez a horcajadas sobre la pelinegra. Le tomó por la parte trasera del cuello atrayéndola donde sus labios, ayudándole a quedar sentada bajo ella, respirando con dificultad cuando la ardiente boca de la pelinegra se hizo sobre su cuello comenzando a succionar con fuerza en su área de pulso.

 _"S-'Silea,"_ murmuró, sus dedos enterrados en negros mechones de cabello, "Sabes que no podemos dejar marcas-"

Un gruñido de inconformidad fue su respuesta de aquella chica al dejar libre la enrojecida piel entre sus dientes para recapturarla entre sus labios y succionar fuerte una vez más. Comenzaba a impacientarse al sentir los necesitados movimientos y esporádicos suspiros de _Stacia_ sobre ella. Renuente, dejó libre la piel de entre sus labios observando con diversión las oscuras marcas que se habían formado en esta.

Una sonrisa burlona adornaba su rostro al contemplar su obra mientras acariciaba suavemente con un par de dedos aquella marca en el cuello de la castaña, "Les haría bien enterarse de una vez."

 _Stacia_ rió entre dientes falta de aliento, inclinándose sobre su subordinada hasta unir sus frentes. El fleco castaño se mezclaba de manera entrelazada con el fleco color negro antes de responder, "Sabes bien que aún no están listas."

Una mirada divertida se apodero de la pelinegra, "Pero sin duda _tú_ sí que lo estas," sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de la blusa que su castaña acompañante vestía hasta encontrar y acariciar suavemente sus pechos con ambas manos.

"N-no cambies el te-tema," regañó _Stacia_ , un placentero murmullo se abrió paso a través de sus labios cuando la pelinegra bajo ella comenzó a apretar sus pechos. Inesperadamente su espalda se arqueó empujando sus pechos aún más contra las fuertes manos que les atendían, "Por Zeus, ' _Silea_ …"

"Yo creo que sí están listas," respondió la pelinegra, moviendo sus pulgares deleitándose sobre los erguidos pezones de la castaña. Hablando con aquella voz grave y delicada al mismo tiempo, "además, no me digas que tu _Hermione_ no ha tenido sueños sobre _Pansy_."

 _Stacia_ echó su cabeza hacia atrás, las rizadas puntas de su cabello rozaban las pantorrillas de su amante bajo ella causándole cosquillas excitantes a la pelinegra, dejándose llevar y perdiendo cualquier atisbo de pensamiento coherente al instante.

"O ¿No es verdad?" Susurró la pelinegra al pellizcar delicadamente sobre los endurecidos pezones bajo su tacto, sonriendo satisfecha ante el pequeño gemido placentero que su líder dejó escuchar.

La castaña no podía evitar retorcerse ligeramente ante el tacto de las manos de la otra chica sobre su piel, controlándose un poco logró murmurar, "Esa rubia se ha dado a la tarea de postergarlo lo más posib- _¡Ah!_ "

 _Pentesilea_ frunció el entrecejo molesta, "Que se joda _Sophie_. Para empezar ella es la razón por la que nos encontramos aquí de nuevo," Su mano derecha se alejó del pecho derecho de la castaña para deslizarse sobre la suave piel camino al sur, sus uñas se aseguraban de dejar pequeñas marcas rojizas en su trayectoria sobre el área de las costillas y vientre. Su sonrisa diabólica regreso a ella, "aunque, no puedo decir que no disfruto algo de la situación."

 _Stacia_ se sujetó con fuerza de la blusa de la pelinegra a la altura de sus hombros, sus nudillos blancos por la fuerza temblaban ligeramente, "Por favor…"

"¿Por favor, que?" Preguntaba la pelinegra en voz baja, su mano izquierda desaparecía en ese instante bajo el inicio de la cinturilla de su pantalón pijama de la castaña encaminándose donde el húmedo calor irradiaba su entrepierna, "Por Apolo, no trae ropa interior. _Stacia_ , tu chica se ha vuelto una desvergonzada."

La castaña dejó escapar una risa profunda al comenzar a moverse en círculos sobre la otra chica con su cadera buscando profundizar el contacto, descansaba su frente sobre a clavícula de la pelinegra, "Q-que puedo decirte... se bien como escogerlas."

La pelinegra mordió delicadamente el lóbulo del oído de la chica mientras con su mano le dejaba sentir su proximidad a la entrada de esta, moviendo sus dedos provocativamente en aquel lugar, "Ajam, también yo."

La castaña soltó un gruñido frustrado contra la piel de la pálida clavícula en la que se apoyaba, "N-no puedes-' _Silea_ …"

Sonriendo y delineando la silueta del oído de la castaña hablaba en un susurro, "Oh, Vamos solo esta vez…"

"Hermione-ella es virgen aun, con un-una… una sola vez bastaría para que _\- ¡Ah!_ "

El pulgar izquierdo de la pelinegra presionaba contra el nódulo de nervios en el más recóndito lugar de la castaña, moviéndose contra este de manera rápida, demandante. Su otra mano dejó libre el pecho de la chica sobre ella para sujetarla por el trasero, ralentizando los movimientos de esta.

 _Stacia_ trataba de guardar silencio a pesar de la soledad de aquella habitación, sus uñas se clavaban en la pelinegra al ser presa total de la euforia que tomaba control de ella.

"Pero lo deseas, aun así. Eh _Stacia_ ," susurró al oído de la castaña dejando que su aliento golpeara la sensible piel a su paso, "Me deseas dentro de ti."

" _'Silea_ ," murmuró entrecortadamente, alzando una vez más su rostro hasta unir su frente con la de la otra chica, su flequillo totalmente humedecido a causa de la ligera capa de sudor que adornaba su frente. Con dificultad se separó un poco de la otra chica dirigiéndole una mirada de semi-reproche, ya que sus caderas inquietas, inflamados labios y ojos llenos de deseo gritaban lo contrario, "Od-odio cuando haces eso."

Sonriendo con malicia al sentir a la castaña contraer sus entrañas ante sus toques susurraba una vez más, "No, no lo odias. Te encanta cuando hago eso," e inmediatamente su pulgar comenzó a moverse de manera abrupta contra su más sensible lugar, esta vez de manera más lenta pero presionando aún más.

La castaña trataba de mantener su firme mirada, pero se vio disuelta a una masa de agudos sonidos de gozo ante los toques que recibía. _Pentesilea_ ignoraba olímpicamente las silenciosas peticiones de la chica, su oscurecida mirada se enfocaba un poco más debajo del rostro de esta, utilizando su mano libre tomó por la base la blusa del pijama para alzarla sobre el pecho de su líder castaña.

 _Stacia_ inhaló con sorpresa al sentir como el aire frio impactaba contra sus, ahora, expuestos pechos enfriando la húmeda y cálida piel. " _'Si-silea_ yo…"

La pelinegra gruño al escuchar aquella voz para tomar entre sus labios uno de los endurecidos pezones frente a ella. Al mismo tiempo su pulgar aceleraba sus movimientos sobre el cumulo de nervios de la chica sobre ella.

 _Stacia_ arqueó su espalda, aferrándose con firmeza a los hombros de la chica bajo ella. El movimiento de su pulgar era delicioso dada la firmeza de sus movimientos, pero aquello ya no importaba pues tan solo unos segundos después su visión se volvió blanca y perdió todo conocimiento de donde estaba o quien era ella misma al ser golpeada por el intenso clímax provocado por su segunda al mando.

Cuando bajo de la cima donde el éxtasis la había enviado, la pelinegra le besaba con delicadeza y cariño, rozando su nariz contra la suya en la más dulce de las caricias al ayudarla a disminuir los espasmos post-clímax que había traído a ella. Aun respirando con dificultad, la castaña correspondía a los besos lo mejor que podía, riendo suavemente con diversión alguna vez mientras los espasmos en su interior disminuían su intensidad. Liberó su agarre sobre la espalda de la pelinegra para sujetarse rodeando el cuello de esta de manera suave, ladeando ligeramente su rostro para poder besar en los labios a _Pentesilea_.

Súbitamente se alejó de la pelinegra cuando esta inhaló con sorpresa repentinamente, "¿ _'Silea_?"

La pelinegra dejaba ver una mueca de molestia, mantenía sus ojos cerrados como si tuviera algún dolor en sus entrañas. Sus hombros se comenzaron a sacudir violentamente y su rostro le regaló una sonrisa forzada, "Ehm, Pansy es demasiado terca para su propio bien."

"¿Crees que debería irme?" preguntó la castaña, removiendo el flequillo del rostro de la pelinegra, quien aún mantenía los ojos cerrados.

"Creo que sería lo mejor." Respondió. Sus ojos y voz dejaban ver la enorme decepción de tener que separarse de su amante. Bajó sus manos hasta los muslos de la chica sobre ella dibujando pequeños círculos con sus pulgares en ella.

La castaña mordía su labio al ver como la otra joven le dedicaba una mirada de deseo y anhelo, "Regresaré en un par de días."

La pelinegra sonrió negando con pesadumbre, "Mejor que sea en un par de semanas. Pansy casi despierta con una jadeante y húmeda _no-amiga_ sobre ella."

"Se nos complican las cosas ¿no es así?" dijo la castaña en voz baja. Se inclinó hasta abrazarse de la pelinegra para envolverse en su calor corporal. "Creo que no podremos seguir haciendo est-"

"Shh," la pelinegra aferró su agarre en el abrazo de la castaña, enterrando su nariz en su cuello inhalando la dulce esencia dejada tras el satisfactorio sudor obtenido después de su clímax, "Pronto encontraremos la manera de que…nuestras contrapartes se enteren de esto."

La castaña rio suavemente, levantándose con cuidado de sobre su subordinada acomodándose sus ropas, "Sabes que no podemos forzar eso-"

Pero al momento de estar hablando observó que la pelinegra le sonrió ampliamente reacomodándose sobre su cama cerrando sus ojos con pesadez y regresando al más profundo rincón de la mente de Pansy Parkinson.

La castaña se inclinó sobre su chica depositando un tierno beso en el cabello de esta, aun sabiendo que su amante no podría sentirlo.

En silencio hizo su camino fuera de la habitación del premio anual Sly. Justo antes de salir por la puerta le dedicó una última mirada a la pelinegra durmiente tranquilamente en la oscura habitación, dejando el lugar de la misma manera en la que entró.

No fue solo hasta una hora después en que Pansy despertó abruptamente de sus sueños para encontrarse con que su mano izquierda se encontraba dentro del pantalón corto de su pijama explorando en su húmeda entrepierna. Su cuerpo humedecido también en una ligera capa de sudor.

La pelinegra se sentó sobre su cama retirando su mano del lugar donde se encontraba. Pansy frotó sus dedos entre sí y sintió –así como observó- aquella húmeda secreción extenderse entre sus dedos índice, medio y pulgar.

"Joder que sueño más raro…esto se pone más extraño cada vez." Murmuraba para sí misma, su rostro enrojecido y acalorado.

Con una profunda inhalación, ojos abiertos en asombro mientras los ecos de los sonidos del encuentro de _en sueño_ con cierta _Gryffindor_ nublaba su mente se dedicó a limpiar el sudor de su frente, utilizando un pañuelo para limpiar sus dedos también.

Sus ojos buscaban por toda la habitación pruebas de que no estaba sola pero, por supuesto, no encontró nada.

Su cabeza daba vueltas y tuvo que recostarse sobre su espalda pues las imágenes confusas y excitantes de una castaña en una posición comprometedora en su cama comenzaban a llenar su mente.

"Joder Granger…" Dijo exasperada echando las sabanas al suelo en un intento de dormir nuevamente.

:: **ימשיך** ::

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer y ojala les haya gustado, no olviden decirme que opinan!_**

 ** _Espero ganarme un rvw chiquitín si les ha gustado leer mi trabajo._**

 ** _Y recuerden:_**

 ** _A más Rvws más rápido actualizamos!_**

 ** _LATERS!_**


	6. La torre Gryffindor

**_Hello!_**

 ** _Que tal! Gracias por seguir esta historia._**

 ** _Aquí esta el siguiente capi! En los siguientes dias estaré editando los capis anteriores para mejora de los mismos ya que en el proceso de RE-ESCRITURA, (Había perdio el documento donde tenia la historia terminada pero encontré un back up de 10 capis y solo tuve que terinar los otros cinco) fue necesario mover o readaptar algunas cosas..._**

 ** _Sin más por el momento, les dejo leer el siguiente capi y espero ganarme algun follow o rvw!_**

 ** _N/A: Más info para entender que 'pepe' con la vida de estas babes, cuando sea sexy-explícito les dejo saber ;)_**

* * *

 **Capítulo VI/XVI**

 **LA TORRE GRYFFINDOR**

…

Eran las cindo de la mañana y un frustrado bufido escapa de sus labios al cerrar con fuerza la puerta de su habitación, las duchas frías ya no ayudaban en nada. Con rapidez se adentró en su cama dentro de la gruesa cobija, recordando silenciar su perímetro utilizando su varita y así poder gritar a pulmón suelto.

 _Listo, ya puedo gritar,_ pensaba Hermione Granger que estaba frustrada y hastiada. _No estoy frustrada, ¡Estoy jodidamente enojada!_ Habían pasado no más de dos semanas desde su última travesía nocturna en modo _zombi._

Aún recordaba las palabras de Ginny esa mañana, _"Granger, de tu cama se escuchaban sonidos…uh, ¿Placenteros? ¡No estoy en contra de usar_ _la mano amiga, pero por favor silencia el perímetro de tu cama! ¡A veces tratamos de dormir nosotras también!"_

Frustrada. Jodida. Sin pareja. Sexualmente frustrada, _La vida me tiene frita, tampoco me dieron el premio anual, es lo que_ la castaña Gryffindor pensaba hecha un ovillo sobre su cama. Aquello último era totalmente injusto, ella tenía el derecho a ser el premio anual pero en lugar de ello se lo otorgaron a Pansy Parkinson.

 _Para terminar de joderme la vida no se con quién carajos me he estado viendo por las noches, ¡Estas marcas 'pasionales' no aparecen así porque sí! Quién será el o la descarado-a que se atreve a tocarme si sabe que estoy divagando por el castillo sonámbula… joder debo contárselo a Ginny._

Cierta e incómoda era esa rareza que sufría. Con frecuencia tenía sueños en donde pasaba más que solo hablar y charlar con una pelinegra. En más de una ocasión se despertó notando que su mano le traicionaba pues esta se había adentrado en su más privada área con el fin de auto complacerse al tocarse. Curiosamente después de que aquellas visiones nocturnas se tornaran más en _visiones con situaciones para adultos,_ aparecieron sobre su piel marcas obvias de arañazos o chupetones y extrañamente esas mañanas su cuerpo se sentía _familiarmente_ relajado, gustoso. En cambio su mente se tensaba y preocupaba al preguntarse lo que ocurría para experimentar ese tipo de sensaciones, con quién las experimentaba si ella no se permitía llegar más allá de ligeros toques. No había logrado encontrar nada que le ayudase en la biblioteca, estaba investigando desde hacía ya varias semanas su sintomatología y no tenía ni una sola pista de lo que estaba ocurriendo en su vida, nada mencionaba esas extrañas sensaciones por las que atravesaba.

Esa noche ya había tenido suficiente. Estaba dispuesta a encontrar la causa y razón de sus aventuras, desvelos nocturnos.

Tenía ya poco más de un mes que había comenzado su último curso en Hogwarts, tras ausentarse junto a Ron y Harry en su lucha contra el señor tenebroso el curso anterior. Enterarse que su ausencia en el ciclo escolar pasado había afectado a su posible nombramiento como premio anual, le había impactado sobremanera. La castaña entendía que las reglas del colegio son eso precisamente al final, simples reglas. _Parkinson ganó por asistencia, aunque yo haya sido quién estuvo ayudando a Harry con la destrucción de los planes contra Voldemort,_ su mente insistía en que la vida es injusta.

Esa noche, dispuesta a descubrir la raíz de su incómoda vida actual, decidió contarle su problema a su mejor amiga Ginny Weasley. _Quizá ella siendo un mero espectador tenga alguna idea de lo que ocurre conmigo,_ pensaba la castaña mientras esperaba a su compañera de habitación. Esa noche era otra de las raras ocasiones en las que daba gracias de solo haber regresado ella a terminar su educación mágica, pues de ese modo solo eran su mejor amiga y ella compartiendo habitación, _podría haber tenido mi propia habitación pero…estúpidas reglas,_ pensaba cansada.

Escuchó el distintivo sonido de la puerta de madera al cerrar tras alguien e inmediatamente retiró los encantamientos del perímetro de su cama. La persona que le sonreía abiertamente no era Ginny, era Luna Lovegood, quién rebuscaba algo en la mesita al lado de la cama de su compañera ignorando totalmente el hecho de que no estaba sola en esa habitación. Hermione sonrió con malicia, una idea para distraer su mente brotó en su cabeza al acercarse sigilosamente a la rubia por la espalda.

"Hermione, sé que mueres de ganas de asustarme pero aceptémoslo," decía suavemente Luna irguiéndose al volverse hacia la frustrada castaña dirigiéndole una sonrisa radiante, "Soy más perceptiva que tú." Le guiñó un ojo blandiendo en el aire lo que había estado buscando en el baúl de Ginny.

"¿Para qué necesitas esa blusa?"

"Oh, la que usaba Gin hoy quedó tan mal al quitársela que no pudimos volver a repararla ni con magia." Luna se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír.

Hermione se sonrojó frunciendo el entrecejo ante la desfachatez de la rubia. Rodando los ojos, sin olvidarse de soltar un sonido de frustración, se lanzó nuevamente a su cama.

Luna le observaba con curiosidad, antes de salir de la habitación se acercó a la chica sin apartar su intensa mirada de ella.

"¿Hermione estás viéndote con alguien? Esa mordida de amor en tu hombro es sexy eh." Rió al observar lo mencionado a través de la blusa de tirante que vestía la castaña a juego con el pantalón corto de pijama rojo.

La castaña abrió desmesuradamente los ojos buscando frenéticamente un espejo a su alrededor. Al observar lo que Luna indicaba lanzó sus manos al aire molesta pateando con fuerza el espejo de cuerpo completo frente a ellas, rompiéndolo en varios pedazos murmurando un _"¡Oh joder no de nuevo!"_

Luna, desacostumbrada al comportamiento errático por parte de la castaña, conjuró un hechizo sobre la blusa que llevaría a Ginny haciendo que el artículo buscara por si solo a la pelirroja. Una vez que la blusa había salido en búsqueda de su portadora la rubia reparó el espejo con un rápido movimiento de su varita.

Guardando silencio un par de minutos observando a Hermione con curiosidad, la castaña se sacudía violentamente mientras cubría sus ojos con sus manos. Estaba llorando.

Al ver el desasosiego de su amiga, la rubia se acercó a ella para abrazarle por la espalda ocasionando que Hermione se relajara casi inmediatamente. Volviéndose hacia Luna, la Gry se abrazó a su cintura para enterrar su rostro, húmedo por las lágrimas, en el hueco de su cuello para sollozar de manera violenta, casi iracunda.

La rubia no sabía que estaba ocurriendo pero el sentimiento de que su amiga le necesitaba en ese momento le indicaba que debía quedarse con ella. Comenzó a dibujar tranquilos círculos con una de sus manos en la espalda mientras con la otra apretaba su agarre sobre su cintura susurrándole palabras de tranquilidad al oído. Parecía funcionar pues la castaña comenzaba a relajarse conforme los minutos pasaban.

Hermione tomó varias bocanadas de aire antes de tranquilizarse por completo. Limpió de sus ojos las lágrimas que los bañaron y con una sonrisa tímida se alejó del abrazo de Luna, quién aún le sujetaba por los antebrazos observándola cuidadosamente.

"Lo siento Lu' no era mi intención retenerte, ve con Gin, seguro te estará buscando."

La rubia negó con tranquilidad al tomar asiento en la orilla de la cama de la castaña, "No lo creo, ya le envié lo que necesitaba, además estaba dormida ya y…después de lo de hace un rato dudo mucho que despierte en algún momento cercano, o no en al menos unas cuantas horas."

Hermione solo asintió en silencio.

"¿Me contarás que pasa?" al ver que la castaña se tensaba apoyó su mano derecha sobre la rodilla derecha de su amiga, "Hermione, eres una amiga muy especial para mí y lo sabes, me preocupa mucho lo que sea que te pasa, ¿Acaso la chica con la que estabas hace un par de días te obligó a algo?" esa vez el tono de la rubia era delicado pero demandante. La castaña negaba e incapaz de seguir comiéndose la cabeza a solas decidió abrirse a su amiga.

Lanzando sus manos al aire frustrada la castaña respondía levantando un poco la voz, "Luna, es algo jodidamente extraño lo que me pasa." La rubia estaba en silencio expectante, "¡No recuerdo como carajos amanezco cada ciertos días con marcas de este tipo en la piel, no sé porqué jodidos al despertar siento que he tenido uno de los mejores orgasmos que la vida tenía preparados para mí y no se con quién estoy haciendo que!"

Abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, la rubia guardó silencio por un instante antes de atreverse a preguntar nada, "Sales con algún chico o-"

"¿¡Qué importancia tiene eso Luna!?"

"Más de la que imaginas 'Mione."

Silencio. Hermione cerró la boca sin saber que decir, raras eran las ocasiones en que la rubia le llamaba por aquel apodo cariñoso, eso indicaba respuestas y eran respuestas de conocimientos nada agradables a los oídos de los receptores.

"¿Desde cuando tienes estas marcas?"

"Comenzaron a aparecer como a los diez días después de nuestro regreso a clases. Hay espacios de un par o poco más de días donde no hay nada y después de la _nada_ tengo esto."

Luna asentía pensativa, "¿Has tenido alguna interacción con alguien fuera de lo usual durante esos días?" Hermione apartó la mirada con bochorno, "¿Con quién?" fue la firme pregunta de Luna.

"¿Qué tiene que ver ella en est-?"

"¿Quién?" insistió la rubia suavemente.

"Parkinson."

…

 **::** **המשך** **יבוא** **::**


	7. Recuerdos: La Luz, Hermione PoV

**N/A1:** A partir de este momento la historia será contada desde el punto de vista de los distintos protagonistas de esta fantástica historia.

 ** _N/A2:_** _Las letras cursivas son Flash back cuando es dialogo completo y si están alternadas con letra normal es pensamiento interno del personje._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VII/XVI**

 **PoV HERMIONE**

 **RECUERDOS: LA LUZ.**

 _Fuego. Ardiente y crispante es el sonido de las llamas que invaden los gritos de agonía, llanto y dolor que en este momento me rodean._

 _Siento el arder de unas llamas y el crepitar de las mismas rostiza la piel bajo uno de mis brazos. Vuelvo mi rostro hacia donde se estaba la aldea que hasta hacia unas cuantas horas atrás era la más hermosa de todo el país, hermosa pero su giro laboral es un verdadero asco._

 _No sé dónde estoy. No sé cómo llegue aquí y no sé porque estoy libre de manos en campo abierto. Entre mis pies arrastro algo pesado que me impide erguirme rápidamente. Un estruendo tras mío atrae mi atención. Un grupo de soldados atacaban lanzando flechas, escuchaba como cortaban con sus espadas, en cuestión de segundos sentí como un hilo de sangre brotaba de mi muslo derecho y caí sobre mis rodillas, una flecha en llamas le atravesó._

 _Los cadáveres de un par de desconocidos yacían a escasos metros de distancia de mí, ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué me han atacado? ¿Qué es todo esto?_

 _Sentí como una mano me levantaba de mi lugar por la cintura luego de desatar el peso que me ataba al suelo, me siento ligera, "Estarás bien, me enviaron a ayudarte, no te sueltes," dijo sujetándome contra su pecho, era un hombre._

 _Abrí los labios para hablar, decirle algo a aquel desconocido, ¿Cómo podría confiar en él?, Sentía un ardor punzante en la altura media del muslo derecho, toqué un poco con mi mano para únicamente agravar el dolor de lo que se sentía era flecha clavada profundamente en mi muslo._

 _Sabía que hombres y mujeres pelaban contra los aldeanos de esta villa. Algunos con sus espadas y algunas de las mujeres lanzaban flechas usando sus arcos, el sonido y aroma a guerra era algo que sabía distinguir muy pero muy bien. Levanté mis manos hacia mi rescatista y palpé su rostro un poco, me sorprendí de reconocerlo, cabello despeinado y corto, esa forma de ojos, una cicatriz distintiva en la frente. No sé su nombre pero sé que es alguien de fiar, mi instinto se tranquiliza inmediato._

 _"_ _¡Aetos! ¡Tráela aquí, tengo ya a la otra chica!" Gritó otra persona con ansiedad en la voz._

 _Sentí que como me ataban de manos y sin aviso alguno me arrancó la flecha clavada en el muslo. Con un pedazo de tela a manera de torniquete improvisado le ataban tratando de parar la hemorragia que pudiera acarrear._

 _La voz del hombre que me había cargado sonaba agitada mientras hablaba con otro sujeto, "Creo que está herida sanará pronto, Calisto llévales al carruaje y asegúralas, ¿Sabes si Alala está bien? ¿Dime esta Sophie segura que esta es la chica?"_

 _"_ _Está muy segura, es la única chica con las marcas que el Oráculo mencionó, además estaba en la tienda de los esclavizadores de niños," dijo la voz que me aseguró que estaría bien, ¿Era posible que ellos hubieran llegado a liberar este lugar donde esclavizaban y traficaban niños? Al escuchar que mencionaron un oráculo me tensé por completo pues un día estaba tranquilamente al servicio de una prestigiosa familia cuando al siguiente fui raptada y esclavizada nuevamente gracias a mis 'dones'. Solo que esta vez mi esclavitud rayaba en la desgracia, de manera algo menos humana, apenas si me alimentaban. Y yo que pensaba que ya me habría acostumbrado a esto._

 _Pude sentir como me ataban contra otra persona evidentemente desmayada, su peso se recargaba hacia mi derecha con pesadez. Puse atención a mí alrededor escuchando cada sonido y gravando en mi mente cada aroma, cada movimiento en el espacio._

 _Los sujetos que me sacaron del medio de la pelea se habían ido. Los golpes y gritos de ayuda se escuchaban a lo lejos. Inhalé profundo buscando tranquilizarme. Agudicé mis sentidos una vez más tratando de enfocar en mi penumbra mental para saber que estaba ocurriendo. Me sobresalté sentir a un Aura frente a mí. Enfoqué mi sexto sentido tratando de tener mejor percepción. Su voz me hablaba y sentí como sonreía de manera divertida, "Lo siento Stacia, no utilices aquí tus dones podrías desmayarte por la falta de energía, te agotaras en nada. Sé que puedes verme pero en un par de días te responderé todo lo que necesitas saber."_

 _Esa voz, esa Aura, yo le conozco, "¿Quién eres?" Pregunté en un susurro y sin más sentí como sus ojos hicieron contacto más profundo con los míos tornándose completamente oscuros._

 _Sentí como los iris en mis ojos comenzaron a dilatarse dentro de mis parpados, de haberlo podido ver claramente, apostaría a que mi globo ocular se volvió completamente negro._

 _Por primera vez en más de una década pude ver el azul celeste de un par de ojos regresarme la mirada con, ¿Compasión? ¿Determinación? ¿Miedo?_

 _En mi mente pude sentir el Aura adormecido de aquella inmóvil persona. Una mujer de mi misma edad con un hermoso aroma que me es familiar. Todo me es tan confuso._

 _Después de ese torrente de emociones mi mundo se sumió en silencio total, ya no había más aromas ni más miradas extraviadas._

 _Me estaba desmayando pero mi entorno no se volvió oscuro… pues en penumbra siempre he vivió..._

 _Soy invidente desde los nueve años. Fue demasiado para mí y caí inconsciente hacia mi derecha arrastrando conmigo al cuerpo inmóvil que estaba atado a mí._

 _…_

"¡LUNA!"

Grité al abrir los ojos con temor saltando en mi lugar de reposo. Esperaba encontrarme nuevamente la escalofriante escena ante mí. Otra vez he soñado eso... el fuego y quedar invidente. Tan vivido, tan horrible.

Habían pasado varios días desde que hable y sinceré con Luna sobre lo que sentía por Pansy, sobre mis sueños, a lo que ella únicamente respondió sonriendo cálidamente ya abrazándome de nuevo, en ese momento era justamente lo necesitado pero ahora, las ideas y conclusiones inexactas me abruman al recordar.

Podía aun sentir la quemazón de aquellas llamas sobre la piel y la desolación que me causó ver a aquel mundo de personas sin vida ante mí. Me senté temblorosa sobre las sabanas recordando lo soñado.

Observé a mí alrededor pero solo me rodeaba penumbra, susurré un _lumos_ y encendí la lámpara a lado de mi cama. Me acerqué a la ventana observando la luna llena y el lago negro que la reflejaba.

Sin duda alguna era una noche romántica. Suspiré y me recargué sobre el marco de la ventana apoyando mi frente sobre ambas manos.

"¿Qué rayos fue esa visión?" susurré pensativa, "¿Por qué me han hecho sentir tan mal?"

Guardé mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de mi pijama. Suspiré profundamente tratando de aclararme. Recargándome en uno de los postes del dosel de mi cama observé como las cortinas de la cama de mi compañera de habitación estaban completamente cerradas.

Sonreí maliciosamente al darme cuenta que en efecto estaba muy silencioso y muy pacifica esa área de la habitación. Seguramente mi hormonal compañera tendría un hechizo silencioso y alguno otro extra para asegurarse de la privacidad en su cama.

Levanté mi varita con diversión, tratando de alejar pesados pensamientos de mi mente, a punto de romper los hechizos de protección que rodeaban aquella cama cuando una tranquila y simpática voz me hizo saltar en mi lugar, _"_ Creo que no es el mejor momento de usar tus _dones_ 'Mione, sabes cómo se pone Ginevra si le despiertas abruptamente."

"Ho-hola Luna," susurré cuando encontré mi voz de nuevo.

Me sonrojé al notar un par de marcas pasionales en su cuello y carraspeé al verla tomar asiento al otro extremo de mi cama. Me alegra que encontrara a _ese_ alguien que necesitaba, aunque _esa_ alguien era mi mejor amiga. Sonriente me alcanzó una de las tres botellas de agua que traía consigo.

Ella pareció darse cuenta de mi sonrojo al seguir la dirección de mis ojos ya que conjuró un pequeño hechizo al acercar su varita en la base de este sin poner mucha atención. Inmediatamente las marcas desaparecieron, sonriendo comenzó a charlar conmigo.

"Ginevra tiende a ser un poco más posesiva de lo que debería, ¿Te sientes más cómoda así?" señaló a su cuello sin marcas sonriendo para después beber su de agua sin parar, casi sin respirar.

"Disculpa Lu', cualquiera diría que a estas alturas de tu relación con Ginny ya me habría acostumbrado a verles a ambas esas _interesantes_ marcas," Sonreí dando un trago a mi botella de agua para inmediatamente unir mi entrecejo pensativa, "¿Qué dijiste antes?" una realización acababa de golpearme.

Ya había escuchado esa frase antes en ella.

"Que a Ginevra no le gusta ser despertada inmediatamente después de una ronda de sexo salvaje," contesto con diversión en la voz al ver cómo me sonrojaba fuertemente, era notorio el esfuerzo que hacía por no reír.

Alcé una ceja, creo que sabe a qué me refiero, "Tu frase de bienvenida ¿ _Dones_?" Indiqué con una mirada. Ella sonrió bebiendo los últimos dos sorbos que quedaban a su botella.

"¿Qué tanto recuerdas Stacia?" me preguntó sin apartar su mirada azul intenso de mis ojos.

Stacia, ese nombre hizo que una rara sensación se apoderara de mí ser. Comencé a sentir angustia, tristeza y desasosiego. La misma sensación que me invadió justo antes de desmayarme en mi sueño.

"¿Has recordado la vida de _Stacia_ , no es así?" volvió a preguntar. Esta vez se acercó a la cama de Ginny, abrió el dosel para cerciorarse de que su chica seguía dormida y por la dulce sonrisa que esbozo así debía ser.

Volvió a acercarse a mí como si estuviera hablándome de algún _Snorkack_ _de cuerno arrugado_ o esos bichos que ella solo conoce. Ahora me doy cuenta que además de muy inteligente esta Revenclaw es otra cosa más allá de lo humanamente visible.

Me senté recargándome en la cama por la parte de en medio dejando mis piernas colgando por la orilla para recostarme sobre mi espalda viendo el cielo de la habitación, Luna se acercó a imitarme recargándose a mi lado quedando a menos de diez centímetros de distancia a lado mío, hombro a hombro.

"Si te digo que la respuesta es que sí, ¿Sonaré loca?" La sentí negar con la cabeza, "La cosa es… que no recuerdo nada claro, solo imágenes confusas." Era verdad, aunque había visto muy vívidamente el sueño las palabras no me salían para poder explicarlo.

"Pero puedes sentir, ¿Es el momento de recordar?" su pregunta me sobresaltó.

Me quede en silencio un momento sopesando lo que dijo, "Sí, supongo que sí." Dije al final con determinación, no sé qué me ha poseído para sonar tan segura de algo que no conozco.

"Cuéntame que sientes ahora," pidió amablemente con su voz soñadora sin separar su mirada del oscuro techo de la habitación para después cerrar los ojos.

Cerré mis ojos pensando profundamente, la escuché susurrarme que me relajara y así lo hice. Las palabras seguían sin salir de mis labios pero no fue hasta que entrelazó su mano con la mía, recargando su sien sobre mi hombro que por fin las palabras comenzaron a fluir.

"Desperté agitada y asustada. Me siento triste y hastiada. Tengo un dolor en la boca del estómago a causa de la impotencia que me abruma." Suspiré al reflexionar sobre lo que le dije.

"Y, ¿Qué más recuerdas?" preguntó después de unos minutos de silencio amablemente. La rubia había dejado que mis pensamientos se tranquilizaran.

"Solo imágenes y un par de- nombres," corregí, estaba a punto de decir rostros.

"Viste a alguien Mione, ¿A quién te recordó?" Lo primero lo aseguro y lo último lo preguntó irguiéndose un poco utilizando sus codos como apoyo y clavando su mirada azul cielo sobre la mía.

"Recuerdo ver a Draco, a Harry, a-"

"¿Los viste y recuerdas? ¿Solo a ellos?" Preguntó sonriendo nuevamente alzando las cejas ligeramente sorprendida.

Asentí con mi cabeza antes de continuar, "La otra chica-Er-eras- ¿Eras tú?" vi como asentía ligeramente al sonreír, "¿Por qué preguntas si es que los vi?"

"¿No _lo_ recuerdas?" frunció su entrecejo al preguntar. Comenzó a erguirse hasta sentarse a lado mío.

"Obviamente no." Dije comenzando a frustrarme e imitándole sentándome frente a ella haciendo que mis rodillas chocasen con las suyas.

"¿Te parece mejor si te muestro, en vez de contarte? Sería más rápido." dijo mientras se acomodaba en posición de loto frente a mí, "No será algo lindo Mione pero… entenderemos muchas cosas que están a punto de pasar si es que nos adelantamos un poco a la línea natural de los hechos." Y ahí estaba ella hablando con una seguridad sobre algo que yo no entendía.

Simplemente asentí, "Solo promete responder a mis preguntas al final, sé que sabes algo importante." pedí con suplica en mi voz.

Ella simplemente sonrió, "¿Alguna vez he dejado de responder algo que me hayas preguntado?"

Negué con la cabeza. Es verdad siempre me responde aunque no sea la respuesta que espero o necesito pero jamás me ha dejado con dudas. "Me parece justo," dije sonriendo ligeramente, "Entonces…como…me cuentas o que…" nuevamente sonrió. Simplemente me tomó de las manos.

"Solo relájate." Pidió mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Respiré hondo un par de veces cerrando mis ojos. Pude sentir como en el lugar donde sus manos estaban en las mías comenzaba a emanar una cálida sensación. Abrí los ojos y me encontré frente a mí a una Luna mucho menos soñadora de lo habitual, un semblante más formal y maduro. Sus facciones risueñas ahora se veían mucho más serias y sus azules ojos comenzaban a tornarse negros por completo. Seguramente vio el miedo reflejado en mi pues una de sus manos se levantó de las mías y me acaricio la mejilla derecha haciéndome relajar inmediatamente. En mi cabeza pude escuchar su voz diciendo _déjame entrar_. Parpadeé y pude sentir como algo trataba de atravesar a lo más profundo de mi cerebro, _confía en mi 'Mione._ Escuché repetir de nuevo, - _¿Estaba usando legremancia?-_ Esta vez sentí como si una puerta dentro de mí fuera abierta e inmediatamente. Sentí como si estuviera siendo arrastrada a lo largo del pensadero más profundo del universo entero.

…Vi imágenes de épocas antiguas pasar frente a mis ojos. Esta vez no era la persona que vivía las situaciones en primer plano, esta vez estaba como uno más, como espectador en memorias pasadas de mi vida.

 _'_ _Confía en mi Mione,'_ repitió.

Vi mis pies y noté como el suelo se movía como si yo corriera a toda velocidad, piedras, pisos elegantes, tierra, pasto…todo pasaba bajo mío. Yo sentía como si aún estuviera firmemente plantada sobre un suelo inmóvil siendo arrastrada fuera de ahí.

Parecía que veía en retroceso la historia de la humanidad, época tras época se movía frente a mí en retroceso. Hasta llegar a época en particular, a juzgar por el vestuario de aquellas personas era la época del auge Griego, quizá en la misma Grecia. Togas blancas y hermosas adornaban a las personas, sandalias elegantes y joyería delicada. _'Si quieres salir de aquí solo pídelo, estoy aquí a tu lado 'Mione.'_ Escuché nuevamente la vos de Luna hablarme suavemente.

Frente a mi estaba en el suelo una niña de cabellos rizados y castaños a manera de arbusto esponjoso jugaba con otras tres pequeñas de su ¿Aldea, Pueblo? Un escalofrió me recorrió por completo, esa niña era idéntica a mi cuando tenía yo no más de nueve o diez años, "Stacia debemos irnos," la llamó un sujeto. La niña corrió a abrazar un hombre al reconocí como mi propio padre, solo que con vestimentas antiguas.

…El piso bajo mis pies volvió a desestabilizarse haciendo que la escena frente a mí se desvaneciera como cortina de humo para ver de nuevo a la pequeña castaña reaparecer, esta vez era de noche y estaba en lo que parecía ser una cama para ese tiempo. Se despertó sobresaltada llorando. La niña aun temblando y llorando fue directamente donde lo que parecía ser una mesita de noche. La pequeña lloraba y gritaba en pánico sin parar en busca de algo que aminorara su horror. Tomó con lágrimas en los ojos un par de puntiagudos lápices clavándolos directamente en sus ojos gritando _–¡No, no a mis papis No!-_ repetidamente con cada piquete que daba con los lápices a sus pequeñas cuentas.

La escena me impactó de tal manera que sentí que mi estómago se volcaría sobre el piso bajo mío de un instante a otro, tuve que cubrirme la boca con la mano para evitar deponer. _"Respira hondo Mione, aún no hemos terminado,"_ la dulce voz de Luna me llamó nuevamente.

…

 **::TBC::**

* * *

 _ **Bueno...Que les ha parecido!?**_

 _ **Espero que las faltas de ortografia no sean muchas pero...de ser así me encantaría que me lo dejaran saber.**_

 _ **Les ha gustado?! Dénle Follow o dejen un RVw, esos son los favoritos de mi inactiva Musa!**_

 _ **Saben bien que a TODOS y cada uno de los rvws respondo en menos de 1 día!**_

 _ **Dudas, quejas o sujerencias públicas o por PM son aceptadas...hasta el próximo capi!**_

 _ **:P**_


	8. Recuerdos: La pensadora, Hermione PoV

**YAZZ!**

 **NEW UPDATE!**

 ** _N/A:_** _Los capítulos con el ante-título de "_ **Recuerdos** _" hacen alusión a estar haciendo eso precisamente, recordando algo y alternando escenas de la vida previa comparándole con la realidad actual. Entiéndase pues que todo lo mencionado en primera persona es flashback._

 _ **Varis:** Padre de Alala._

 _ **Alala:** Nombre de Ginny en su vida pasada._

 _ **Stacia:** Nombre de Hermione __en su vida pasada_ _._

 _ **Oráculo:** Sacerdotisa o pitonisa cuya opinión era considerada indiscutible, capaces de predecir el futuro mediante distintos rituales o acciones. Antes de cualquier gran evento, reyes y líderes consultaban las previsiones de los oráculos._

…

 _Anteriormente en Noche y Día:_

 _El piso bajo mis pies volvió a desestabilizarse haciendo que la escena frente a mí se desvaneciera como cortina de humo para ver de nuevo a la pequeña castaña reaparecer, esta vez era de noche y estaba en lo que parecía ser una cama para ese tiempo. Se despertó sobresaltada llorando. La niña aun temblando y llorando fue directamente donde lo que parecía ser una mesita de noche._

 _La pequeña lloraba y gritaba en pánico sin parar en busca de algo que aminorara su horror. Tomó con lágrimas en los ojos un par de puntiagudos lápices clavándolos directamente en sus ojos gritando –¡No, no a mis papis No!- repetidamente con cada piquete que daba con los lápices a sus pequeñas cuentas._

 _La escena me impactó de tal manera que sentí que mi estómago se volcaría sobre el piso bajo mío de un instante a otro, tuve que cubrirme la boca con la mano para evitar deponer. "Respira hondo Mione, aún no hemos terminado," la dulce voz de Luna me llamó nuevamente._

 **::TBC::**

* * *

 **"Noche y Día"**

 **By.** Leyla zinD

 **CAPÍTULO VIII/XVI**

 **PoV HERMIONE**

 **RECUERDOS: LA PENSADORA.**

…

Ahora estaba frente a una **Stacia** adolescente, no tendría más de catorce años, mantenía sus ojos cerrados por alguna razón. Inmediatamente sonreí al verla acompañada de una linda pelirroja conocida para mí.

"Así que no lo pudiste soportar...es interesante ver como aun los conservas completos."

La voz de la chica interesada en la joven castaña me hizo enfocar la vista nuevamente. No había notado que, desde que vi a la pequeña **Stacia** clavarse y mover los lápices sobre sus ojos, no los había vuelto a abrir mis ojos. Me dispuse a escuchar su conversación.

"No, la verdad es que pensé que si hacía esto a mis ojos haría que estos dejaran de ver esas horribles imágenes y que las catástrofes pararían de ocurrir." Suspiró la adolescente Stacia al lado de la linda pelirroja: Ginny. "Pero de igual manera mis padres fueron asesinados durante el incendio de nuestra aldea…como dicen quede ciega por nada." Dijo frustrada Stacia, "Desde entonces he ido de aldea en aldea acompañando a estos hechiceros -como ellos mismos se dicen- y me emplean haciendo predicciones del futuro a las personas y esas cosas, es bastante frustrante porque al parecer soy buena haciéndolo y no siempre me gusta lo que veo. Ha habido más de uno que me quiere comprar como su esclava particular." Un escalofrió recorrió a la adolescente castaña al mencionar esa idea.

La pelirroja ladea su cabeza sonriendo empáticamente, "Bueno… yo entiendo eso de no tener mamá." Suspiró balanceando sus pies sobre la banca, "Mi madre murió dándome a luz…así que prácticamente me ha 'criado' mi padre," dijo haciendo comillas sonriendo pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver que Stacia no se había percatado de esto, "Ups, lo siento, olvide que no puedes ver, en fin, que me le escapé un ratito y creo que me he quedado hablando contigo varios minutos ya, debe estar como loco buscándome," Dijo sonriendo preocupada la pelirroja, "Debo irme," Stacia solamente sonrió asintiendo.

Segundos después, la castaña abre sus ojos asombrada al sentir el cálido y súbito abrazo de la pelirroja contra sí. La anónima pelirroja abre en asombro sus ojos al notar el inusual tono de los de Stacia.

"Wow, tus ojos son bastante peculiares Stacia ¿Segura que no son para ver por dónde vas?"

La mencionada sonríe tomando la mano de la pelirroja sin responder la pregunta formulada, "¿Te gustaría que predijera para ti alguna cosa en particular?" ofrece enfocando sus orbes color miel en los color chocolate de la pelirroja.

La joven pelirroja muerde su labio ansiosa, era una romántica después de todo. "¡Sí! Dime ¿Encontraré el verdadero amor algún día, me corresponderá, seré feliz con él?" preguntó emocionada.

"Bien, quédate quieta y trata de no parpadear." Pide Stacia. Asintiendo, la pelirroja se queda quieta sintiendo como la pálida mirada de la castaña comienza a destellar, literalmente, al estar leyendo por completo a la pelirroja.

Stacia sonreía abiertamente a su nueva amiga, mirando directamente a los ojos de la pelirroja su rostro se tornó desde sorpresa a sonrisas, mordiéndose el labio al responder.

"Uhm, mi querida **Alala** ,-" la pelirroja abrió enormemente los ojos sorprendida cuando le llamo por su nombre, ella no se había presentado, "-sé que también sientes atracción (y no de manera amistosa solamente) por tus compañeras de clase,-" sonrió aún más al sentir el silencio de la pelirroja, "-está bien, eres excepcionalmente disciplinada y una líder nata. Sin duda algún día tu pueblo se inclinara orgulloso ante ti."

El rostro de la castaña súbitamente cambio a uno más serio.

"Debes tener cuidado con **Varis** , él-no-él-uhm. Solo asegúrate de saberte valer por ti misma y no depender por siempre de…tu padre." La castaña soltó su mano derecha apretando sobre su regazo en un puño la izquierda. "Conocerás al amor de tu vida entre la corte de tu padre…lo sabrás apenas le conozcas. Será instantáneo, nunca dudes de su amor por ti y de lo que será capaz por ti. Si tomas las decisiones correctas, junto a esta persona serás capaz de crear una de las mejores naciones de nuestra era. Asegúrate de siempre tener a tus amigos de confianza a tu lado. Cuidado con tu padre a partir del momento en que reconozcas a quien haga estremecer a tu corazón...deberás cuidar tu espalda siempre." Relaja un poco su agarre en su mano izquierda prosiguiendo, "Deberás buscar a la amazona perdida, aquella que **Melanipa** mandó asesinar, tus ejércitos serán guiados a la victoria por ella y traerás la paz que tu pueblo necesitará después de que tu padre…te mande al exilio." Aconseja la castaña parpadeando agitada, soltando por completo su agarre en un gesto de pánico.

La pelirroja se queda en silencio un instante parpadeando sin saber que decir. Prestando atención intensamente para grabar cada una de las palabras y consejos de la chica castaña frente a ella, no necesitaba ser mayor para saber que esa chica castaña era un **Oráculo**. La manera de hablar en semi transe y el modo de expresar sus consejos le delataron. Sus ojos al clavarse en los suyos…eran algo fuera de lo ordinario.

"Prometo que en el momento en que el poder este en mis manos, moveré cielo, mar y tierra hasta encontrarte Stacia, mereces una vida de libertad. Buscaré también a aquella que dices." Sonríe la pelirroja acariciando la mejilla de su nueva amiga notando como esta tenía unas marcas de quemaduras debajo de la quijada y en parte del cuello. "Algo me dice que no serás fácil de encontrar hoy si pido a papi que te mande traer al palacio esta tarde." Dijo riéndose suavemente.

"Estas en lo correcto mi querida **Alala** , digamos que viajo mucho." Responde la castaña tratando de sonreír.

…

 _Una vez más sentí como el suelo bajos mis pies volvió a sacudirse arrastrándome lejos de aquel lugar haciendo que la imagen de la nombrada Alala y Stacia se volvieran borrosas ante mis ojos._

…

La nueva imagen frente a mí era algo que no había imaginado ver jamás. En los brazos de mi antigua y mucho mayor yo, yacía la figura femenina enfundada en una armadura Griega cargando un escudo con un símbolo que no reconocí.

La pelinegra que mi antiguo yo –Stacia- sostenía en brazos estaba inmóvil, una larga y gruesa flecha atravesaba el área de su esternón de lado a lado. Un charco de sangre se expandía bajo ambos cuerpos con rapidez. Puse atención al rostro bañado en lágrimas de Stacia mientras delicadamente movía el cabello corto y negro que cubría el rostro de aquella chica que sostenía en su regazo.

Un grito desgarrador abandonaba la garganta de la castaña al ver como el pecho de la chica deja de alzarse respirando después de retirar el casco que ocultaba parcialmente el rostro de la joven entre sus brazos. Stacia no lo soporta y se aferra al inmóvil cuerpo entre sus brazos, susurrando palabras dulces y amorosas al oído de la, ahora inerte, pelinegra. Inmediatamente reconocí aquella pequeña nariz, esa barbilla y esos labios: Pansy Parkinson.

…

De nuevo me siento arrastrar lejos de aquel recuerdo. El suelo a mí alrededor se mueve frenéticamente hasta aminorar el movimiento.

Siento que esta vez estoy sentada… es esto mi cama? Seguramente si, pues mis rodillas chocan ligeramente con los edredones bajo mío. Había vuelto a mi recamara –de donde sea que Lu' me enviase-.

Lagrimas caen de mis ojos, puedo sentirlas. Poco a poco mis sentidos se ajustan a la penumbra de la habitación, mi cabeza da vueltas. Repentinamente una súbita acides en el estómago seguida de un horrendo malestar me ataca apenas me pongo en pie. Luna inmediata me acerca el cesto de basura más cercano ayudándome a inclinarme en este a volver el estómago.

Mi rubia amiga se aleja un par de pasos dejándome respirar a mi aire para acercarse nuevamente a la cama de Ginny. Revisando que su pelirroja aun dormía, corre abiertas las cortinas que la separaban del mundo ordinario del de los sueños.

Vi a la rubia comenzar a vestir a Ginny con las dos piezas de ropa que portaba en ambas manos –una blusa de tirante delgado y un short corto- dejando la cortina abierta para poder observarla desde la cama donde había vuelto a colocar a mi lado una vez que la pelirroja estuvo completamente vestida. Luna era muy protectora y cuidadosa con Ginny.

"No te preocupes, tu reacción es normal 'Mione," dice al fin la rubia. "-es solo cuestión de días para que nuestros otros amigos comiencen a recordar lo que una vez fueron, una de tantas. Es tiempo ya." Sonríe abrazándome por la cintura al sentarse a mi lado, "Lo siento, no pretendí que vieras _eso_ último, no aun. ¿Estás bien?" pregunta preocupada.

"¿Qué…cara-jod….mal-maldición, que ha sido eso?" tartamudeo separándome de ella acostándome pesadamente sobre mi cama. Podía sentir sudor frio en mi frente y recorrer mi cuello.

"Mione, Has tenido algún encuentro uhm…físico con Pansy." solo escuché decir a la rubia, no era una pregunta y no respondí solo cerré los ojos sonriendo tontamente ante mis recuerdos, "Tomaré eso como un sí. Ella seguramente estará viviendo los mismos episodios -sueños- que tú," sentí que volvería de nuevo el estómago, me tapé la boca con una mano cerrando fuertemente los ojos tratando de controlar las náuseas respirando profundamente, "Es imperativo que entiendas la importancia de esto. Necesitamos estar ahí para ellos, necesitamos ayudarles a entender el propósito de nuestro destino." Decía suavemente Luna.

La interrumpí con voz seria, ignorando todo lo que acababa de decirme, "Hace dos semanas pasé una noche hablando con Pansy." Ante una ceja que cuestionaba lo que acababa de decir sonreí, "Y la besé-"

Tras de mí se escucha un golpe sordo sobre el suelo de la habitación. Luna y yo volteamos sobresaltadas encontrándonos con una pelirroja levantándose abochornada deshaciéndose del enredo de las sabanas de su cuerpo.

"¡Así que no es Malfoy! ¡Es Parkinson!" Gritó lanzando tras de sí emocionada las cobijas que logró zafar de su cuerpo, "¡Eres totalmente gaaaaaaaay!" chilló emocionada en mi oído mi mejor amiga.

Luna la observaba divertida a su novia, al parecer solo escuchó la parte donde indiqué que besé a Parkinson.

"¡Pilla! ¿Cuándo fue, que le hiciste, que te hizo? ¡A diferencia tuya yo si quiero toooodos los _sucios_ detalles!" Ginny salta sentándose a poca distancia emocionada acomodándose junto a Luna abrazándole al mirarme expectante.

Luna suspira sonriente, "Solo hablaron y hubo un beso según dice 'Mione cariño. Lo curioso es que según recuerdo es necesaria más actividad para activar la conexión entre…" le interrumpí de nuevo.

"No fue solo eso." murmuré sonrojada tratando de evadir la mirada inquieta de mi mejor amiga, "Yo…yo fui quién la besó, quién inicio todo y…Merlín fue delicioso." Luna alza una ceja expectante mientras Ginny se mordía el labio conteniendo sus ganas de gritar emocionada una vez más.

"Hermione, ¿Ocurrió algo más, sentiste algo fuera de lo común al estar de _esa manera_ con ella?" pregunta suavemente la rubia.

Me quedé en silencio un momento, sí que sentí algo.

"Verás, eso fue…algo..." comencé a responder. Luna centra su mirada en la mía expectante, "Primero, soñé hace unas horas que fui herida en el muslo," dije señalando el área afectada en mi sueños, "-fue un dolor punzante, fue una afilada flecha. En alguna aldea aparentemente, mi apariencia ya era más cercana a esta edad que tengo hoy." Explicaba con calma. Luna asiente pensativa invitándome a continuar. "Era una herida profunda que me dejo inmóvil y aparentemente tenía que continuar corriendo. Escapaba de algo…o de alguien. Y aquella tarde, hace un par de semanas, cuando Pansy y yo…bueno cuando la besé, ella me tocó justo aquí," señalé mi muslo derecho, "donde la herida de la flecha fue hecha y yo eh... le besé sobre esternón donde vi la lanza clavada en ella aquella noche y-"

Ginny nos observaba entre divertida y perdida, era obvio que no nos seguía. Aparentemente estaba perdida entre la emoción de saber que me besé con la Sly y el detalle de no entender de qué rayos íbamos Luna y yo con el otro tema.

Luna cruza sus brazos pensativa, "Quizá si haya conexión en esto después de todo," murmuro más para sí misma que para nadie, "-debemos asegurarnos que Pansy ya ha tenido sus memorias de regreso, es sumamente importante."

Una ceja rojiza no podía llegar más alta en su frente dada la confusión que sentía, "¿Memorias, heridas de guerra, 'Mione de **Activa** , ¿Parkinson? que rayos está pasando cielo?" Pregunta Ginny a Luna totalmente perdida.

Luna contiene tras su mano derecha una risa que quiso salir de ella al escuchar semejantes preguntas mientras yo me dediqué a fruncir el entrecejo indignada, "Para tu información Ginevra, también yo puedo ser quien toma la iniciativa en aspectos físicos….a veces." Susurro cruzándome de brazos sonrojándome y alejando mi mirada de ellas.

"Ya… ¿Y qué tal es Parkinson besando? ¿Vale la pena el fruto prohibido?" preguntó Ginny mordiendo su labio inferior con ansiedad y moviendo las cejas lascivamente provocando que me sonrojara aún más, si es que eso es posible.

Luna exhala aire que había contenido al escuchar a su chica hacerme esa clase de preguntas.

"Cariño la pregunta aquí es, ¿Quieres estar dos semanas en la cama satisfaciéndote sola en vez de que mi cuerpo y labios satisfagan el tuyo? Como sigas insinuando que te interesan los besos y caricias de Pansy tendrás suerte de que yo te de los buenos días." Advierte Luna con seriedad notando a la pelirroja boquear sin saber que responder palideciendo súbitamente ante la amenaza.

Tratando de ignorar la súbita alegría que sentí al ver y escuchar el silencio indignado de Ginny mi cerebro formula otra pregunta.

"Luna, te vi a ti y a Ginny también en mis recuerdos, Porque ella no recuerda algo, ¿O si Gin?" pregunto cayendo en cuenta de que estoy observando directamente a la pelirroja quien solo me regresaba la mirada con interrogantes en esta.

"Aunque no lo creas sus recuerdos volverán después de los tuyos y Pansy, es el orden natural de las cosas. Debemos buscar a Harry y Draco también, aunque preferiría que ellos vinieran a nosotras… de ese modo sería más sencillo de explicarles." Agrega Luna al ver que me disponía a preguntar nuevamente.

"¿Y cómo activamos esto, para que, de qué sirve?"

"Mejor aún, ¿De qué carajos hablan ustedes dos?" Pregunta Ginny indignada de quedar fuera de la información que Luna y yo compartíamos.

"Eso se los diré en el momento en que los seis estemos listos, es demasiado que explicar y solo lo haré una vez." Sentenció Luna poniéndose de pie estirándose ligeramente.

La blusa de su pijama se levanta ligeramente y vi que aún mantenía el vientre sumamente marcado. No pude evitarlo y alcé una ceja mordiéndome el labio juguetonamente al ver a Ginny observarme directamente. Sonreí al ver a la pelirroja boquear ante el guiño cómplice que le lancé al fisgonear abiertamente a su novia.

Luna parecía ignorar mis acciones y la boca abierta por incredulidad de Ginny o eso pensé hasta que, riendo por nuestro comportamiento infantil, nos llama.

"Hermione, cariño vean la hora, creo que es mejor que bajemos a desayunar, que el tiempo se ha ido volando." Añade alegremente, como si acabara de olvidar de que hablamos.

"Querrás decir a tomar un desayuno tardío, es casi medio día." Susurra Ginny estirándose al ponerse de pie para rebuscar en sus cajones ropas civiles para vestirse y salir a disfrutar de Hogsmeade.

 _¿Medio día? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve hablando con Lu'?_ Sin más decidí que había que iniciar el día.

No podía dejar de estar emocionada porque esa noche saldría con Parki-Pansy y al mismo tiempo me sentía extrañamente necesitada de hablar de todo esto con ella.

 **::TBC::**

* * *

 ** _Que les ha parecido?_**

 ** _Si les ha gustado denle Follow/dejen un rvw o subscribanse...ya viene lo más emocionante!_**

 ** _Besos y espero haberme ganado un rwv!_**

 ** _XOXO_**

 ** _FELICES FIESTAS Y POSADAS VAMOS A EMBRIAGARNOS TODOS YEYYYY!_**


	9. Recuerdos: La busca pleitos, Pansy PoV

**_Hi!_**

 ** _New Update!_**

 ** _Felices fiestas a todos!_**

 ** _Y a los que, como yo, celebran Janucá:_**

חֲנֻכָּה

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _Letra cursiva es pensamiento interno del personaje._

 ** _Datos importantes:_**

 ** _Aetos_** _: Harry Potter._

 ** _Calisto_** _: Draco Malfoy._

 ** _Alala:_** _Ginny Weasley._

 ** _Pentesilea:_** _Pansy Parkinson._

 ** _Stacia:_** _Hermione Granger._

 ** _* Couruça:_** _Parte de una armadura rígida que se ubica en el torso._

 ** _* Cicuta:_** _Hierba altamente toxica utilizada en la antigua Grecia y Roma como veneno._

* * *

 **"Noche y Día"**

 **By:** Leyla zinD

 **CAPÍTULO IX/XVI**

 **PoV PANSY**

 **RECUERDOS: LA BUSCA PLEITOS.**

 _…_

Oscuridad. Es lo que en este momento me rodea.

¿Qué carajos significan estas cadenas en mis manos? Podría apostar que estaba en alguna cueva en las afueras de la ciudad dado al eco que ocasionan las cadenas que me atan al tratar de moverlas y querer encontrar punto débil para zafarme de estas. Al girarme un sollozo mi espalda me hizo sobresaltarme.

Escuché la voz de una persona hablarme, pero por alguna razón mi cerebro tardó un instante en comprender lo que decía. Sacudiendo mi cabeza, prestó atención nuevamente asombrándome al comprender a la perfección lo que la voz temblorosa, e igual de asustada que yo, susurraba a mi espalda.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me han dejado aquí contigo?"

Estoy segura que jamás en mi vida he escuchado ese idioma y por ello no estaba segura de poder responder. Pero, _¿Cómo es posible entender lo que me ha dicho?_

"Lo mismo podría preguntarte, ¿Quién o que eres? ¡Como sé que no vas a lastimarme!" Respondí. _Vaya por lo visto puedo comunicarme en ese dialecto._

"¡Y-y-yo no s-s-soy como ellos, lo-lo juro! ¡Lo que sea que están o estés buscando, juro que yo no tuve nada que ver-con-los-ataques a-las-aldeas!" responde rápidamente con voz asustada y temerosa.

"¿Qué idioteces dices? Si no te has dado cuenta mis manos están atadas tras mi espalda -bien podrías sentirlas si te recargas contra mí de nuevo. Mis ojos están vendados y todo lo que puedo escuchar es tu molesta y chillante voz asegurándome que tú no hiciste algo. Dime, ¿Por qué debía creerte cuando tampoco yo puedo verte?"

Escuché su respiración ralentizarse un poco, anteriormente estaba respirando con dificultad, seguramente por la ansiedad de la situación.

"Tienes razón," susurró con voz más suave. Le escucho suspirar buscando tranquilizarse, "Mi nombre es **Stacia** ," responde simplemente la voz de aquella chica, "Tú… ¿ **Qué** eres? Me atrevo a asegurar no nos harán daño, han sido bastante gentiles al solo atarnos y no golpearnos al atraparnos."

Lo que me sorprendió es que no preguntó quién soy sino **qué**.

"Eso no me queda del todo claro, nadie secuestra a una joven en medio de la noche por gusto… ¿Dime tu puedes ver o estas vendada de los ojos también?" pregunto ansiosa de saber cómo podría ayudarme a salir de la situación en la que nos encontrábamos.

"No, yo no fui vendada. Pero no es que…tampoco puedo ayudarte mucho, mi vista…" murmuró.

Abrí la boca pero no pude articular frase ya que otra voz interrumpió.

Hacía tiempo que había aprendido cuando era mejor guardar silencio. A veces es todo lo que necesitas para descubrir y responder a las preguntas que te comenzabas a formular.

"Menos mal que despiertas querida." La voz sutil de un hombre me sobresaltó, quise ponerme de pie pero no había notado que estaba atada por los tobillos también, "Díganme, ¿Sus majestadeshan pasado buena noche?" dijo con burla arrastrando las palabras al acercarse, lo sé porque sentía como estaba de pie junto a nosotras.

Comencé a rogar internamente a Zeus que no me lastimara, no más de lo que ya estaba herida físicamente.

"Vamos, **Calistro** , dales un momento. Las pobres no saben ni porque están aquí. Discúlpenlo chicas." Dijo otra voz masculina, está un poco más tranquila. Creo que trataba de controlar al otro sujeto porque enseguida escuché como el primero que se acercó comienza a alejarse, "Tenemos que avisarle a **Alala** que ya han…"

Pero se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de la chica de detrás de mí, "Disc-dis…disculpen, ¿Podrían decirme que hago yo aquí? Si yo no soy más que una simple…"

Escuché un golpe seco choca contra la chica tras de mí y no solo escuché sino que también experimenté una sacudida que me obligó a caer sobre mi costado izquierdo en la tierra húmeda a lado nuestro.

"¡Hablarás cuando se te pida! ¿Crees que no sabemos que tú fuiste quien ha estado destruyendo las aldeas de **Delfos**?" Gritaba el joven dueño de la primera voz, le escuché gritando a escasos centímetros de mi canal auditivo.

"¡Basta!" Una severa voz femenina llamaba desde un lugar cercano, " **Alala** pide que lleven a las chicas a su tienda."

No sé qué pasaba, no sé porque estoy aquí y aún menos porque me tienen en calidad de rehén. Pero por Zeus, no soy más que una simple mujer en mitad de sus veintes.

" **Calisto** , **Aetos,** he dicho BASTA y ahora has favor de mover sus traseros donde la **Alala** sí es qué desean vivir una noche más a lado de su hombre." La voz de aquella mujer sonaba verdaderamente intimidante y dulce a la misma vez, _¿Cómo es eso posible?_

Una fuerte mano me sujetaba por el codo derecho, que estaba atado y doblado detrás de mí, levantándome con fuerza sobre mis pies. El cuerpo de la otra chica seguía atado a mí. Un sonido, particularmente conocido se escuchaba a mi espalda, por segunda vez esa tarde rogué a Zeus no llevarme a su lado aun, **¡No estoy lista!** La afilada hoja de una espada acababa de cortar mis ataduras de aquella chica. La escuché tropezar y caer para después sollozar de dolor, en ese momento daba gracias de seguir con mis ojos atados pues seguramente la imagen de alguien tratado de aquella manera a una chica me haría explotar de rabia… eso era algo que no deseaba que ocurriese.

"Ponte de pie **Stacia** , este idiota bárbaro no debió empujarte." Escuché que la otra voz se acercaba a lado nuestro, ¿Por qué aquella voz femenina me calmaba? No lo sé pero me inspiraba tranquilidad, "Puedes retirarte la venda de los ojos **Pentesilea** , eso era para su propia protección. Ya están a salvo, ambas." Aseguró.

 _Saben mi nombre, JODER ¡ME CONOCEN!,_ ¿Quiénes son estas personas?Mi cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y no a causa del húmedo lugar donde nos encontrábamos, estaba asustada, no me da pena admitirlo.

Con cautela retiré la venda de mis ojos examinando mis alrededores. Pude notar que nos encontrábamos dentro de una cueva. Había un par de antorchas iluminando pobremente el lugar y aun así podía distinguir a la perfección los rostros de los que me rodeaban.

Eran un par de apuestos jóvenes, no serían mucho mayores a mí, uno rubio de cuerpo bien cuidado, de ojos color gris; el otro de cuerpo atlético y de larga cabellera negra atada en una coleta de caballo, con un par de ojos verdes muy similares a los míos, quizá un poco más claros.

Lo interesante de ese par de sujetos era su vestimenta. Tanto el pelinegro como el rubio, sus rostros se me hacen familiares pero no los puedo asociar con alguien conocido, usaban unas sandalias color marrón de cuerdas entrelazadas en un par de grebas de metal hasta la rodilla, ambos con el pecho cubierto por una **couruça** de metal. En la cintura portaban un cinturón sujetando su faldón militar que, en el rubio, sujetaba un par de largas y afiladas espadas que llagaban casi a su rodilla. En pelinegro una espada más bien corta y una enorme lanza se balanceaban tras su espalda junto a un enorme escudo.

Ambos llevaban el rostro descubierto pero era obvio que a su indumentaria le hacía falta el casco, ambos eran Guerreros de algún importante personaje.

"¿Vas a quedarte mirándome todo el día? ¿O es que también estas defectuosa como esta otra?" Me pregunta con desdén el rubio.

Creo que hasta ahora no había reparado en que aquella menuda muchacha era mi compañera rehén y por alguna razón decían que estaba defectuosa. No es que me interesara pero a mi ver ella estaba completa, normal. Por lo que seguí guardando silencio arrugando mi entrecejo comenzando a molestarme.

"No sabía que hubieras perdido la capacidad de hablar," susurra suavemente la chica rubia que estaba aún de pie frente a la entrada de la cueva, " **Pentesilea** , según sé eres excelente oradora y aún mejor guerrera, tu reputación te persigue." Me sonrió cálidamente mientras apartaba su cuerpo de la salida de aquel lugar invitándonos a seguirle.

Vi como el guerrero de cabello azabache se agachaba ayudando a ponerse de pie nuevamente a la joven castaña. Con cuidado la ayudaba a andar, ella aún estaba atada de manos y, aunque no estaba vendada de los ojos, pude notar que se le dificultaba andar con seguridad, por lo que el joven moreno puso su mano tras la espalda de está dirigiendo su camino.

Detrás de mí, el guardián rubio me empujaba con el rabo de su espada más corta enfurruñado, indicándome con una ceja caminar frente a él e instintivamente seguí los pasos de la rubia y los otros jóvenes frente a mí.

Caminaba tras la joven castaña. Ella estaba vestida de manera distinta a los otros dos guerreros y diferente de cómo lo hacíamos en mi aldea.

Sus ropas estaban un poco sucias pero podía apreciarse que era de buena casa. Fina textura en su larga toga aperlada y lo que parecía ser un brazalete de plata en su antebrazo derecho -bastante grande he de agregar, casi abarcaba la mitad de su antebrazo-. Su cabello castaño caía en rizos y parecía que, de no ser por la humedad y el horror de la situación que nos envolvía, ese mismo cabello tendría un volumen perfecto y definido. Su rostro aún era un misterio para mí pues no pude verla ya que nunca dejó de darme la espalda. Noté que el joven pelinegro me observaba sobre su hombro de vez en cuando, _¿Acabo de verlo sonreír, me ha guiñado un ojo?_ Esto cada vez es más raro y estresante.

Me dediqué a observar mis alrededores mientras andaba tras estas personas y frente al rubio. Inmediatamente al salir de aquella cueva me di cuenta de que no estábamos en mi aldea. Aquel lugar olía a sal, se sentía y escuchaba extrañamente pacífico, aislado de cualquier civilización o carruaje pues podía escuchar olas del mar rompiendo contra los riscos.

 _¿Cómo es esto posible, cuando tiempo estuve inconsciente?_

Levanté la mirada hacia el cielo y noté como la luna llena ayudaba a iluminar nuestro andar, ninguna nube y cientos de estrellas sobre nosotros. Solo había tiendas de tela levantadas y algún que otro guerrero asomaba su rostro por estas al escucharnos pasar.

Era más que obvio que los tipos que nos custodiaban eran de alto rango ya que al pasar a su lado les saludaban con enorme respeto pero a la rubia, al notar la presencia casi angelical de aquella hermosa mujer, le reverenciaban. Ella solamente sonreía e invitaba a levantarse de su lugar sin detener su andar.

Entre pasto y rocas comenzamos a subir una colina inclinada. Me sorprendí sobre manera al ver que en un par de ocasiones la chica castaña trastabillaba o caía sobre sus rodillas tratando torpemente de alzarse, no fue hasta que el guerrero moreno la sujetó que esta equilibró de nuevo.

Nunca le desataron las manos a aquella castaña, _¿Será peligrosa?_

Llegamos a lo alto de una colina. La rubia nos encara sonriendo suavemente y con un gesto de su mano indica que la esperásemos. La vi entrar tras la cortina y cerrarla tras ella. Ahora solo hay que esperar.

Con la parte plana de la espada el guerrero rubio me empuja sin cuidado para moverme de su camino hasta el pelinegro. Ambos comienzan a charlar sin darnos importancia.

La chica castaña seguía de pie donde se le había indicado aun dándome la espalda.

Comenzaba a impacientarme pues no hablar, el hambre, el cansancio -a saber cuántos días llevaba inconsciente- hacia mella en mí. Me acerqué tras la joven castaña tratando hablarle.

"No." le escuché susurrar y mover ligeramente la cabeza hacia su hombro derecho, "No me veas, no quiero asustarte. Te lo suplico." Susurra bajando su rostro abochornada por alguna razón.

Estaba por disculparme al haberla asustado antes, cuando de la tienda frente a nosotros se abre la entrada nuevamente dejando al descubierto una morada digna de un Rey. _Quizá nos reuniríamos con uno. Estoy jodida, seguro pedirá mi cabeza._

Frente a nosotras estaba sonriente la rubia nuevamente. Esta vez tenía un par de vasos ofreciéndonoslos con lo que parecía ser vino. Acepté sin importarme si aquello era **cicuta** o algo peor... tenía de sed y morir envenenada tampoco me caería mal, pondría fin a muchos de mis problemas. La rubia sonríe al verme beber despreocupadamente inclinando el otro vaso bebiéndolo ella confirmándome que era agua potable.

Sin vacilar di un par de pasos notando como la chica castaña no se movía, "Serias tan amable de guiar a **Stacia** ¿ **Pentesilea**?" me pregunta la rubia sin apartar de mí sus ojos azul-zafiro.

Me incliné hacia mi lado izquierdo tirando de ayudar a la mujer que me indicaron cuando la vi darme la espalda nuevamente.

"¡ **Aetos, Calisto**! ¡Cierren las malditas cortinas!" Les llama una impaciente voz desde detrás la rubia quién, al escuchar aquél mandato, sonríe apartándose andando hasta la dueña de la potente voz hasta lo que parecía estar una especie de atrio.

Los mencionados hicieron lo que se les ordenó e inmediatamente encendieron un par de antorchas más dentro de la tienda iluminando todo por completo como si fuera de día después de cerrar la cortina tras ellos.

Una hermosa pelirroja estaba de pie sobre un pequeño pódium encendiendo un incienso frente a lo que parecía ser una figura de la diosa **Atena**.

Dicha pelirroja vestía una elegante toga blanca con una capa tras de sí adornada con destellos dorados, que llegaba hasta debajo de su rodilla tal cual como llevaba la faldilla de su toga.

Me intrigaba sobremanera que el cinturón que portaba, era bastante complejo. En el cargaba un par de cuchillos y una espada de combate, sin mencionar que en las muñecas de sus manos tenia guanteletes de piel que seguramente le ayudaban con el agarre de sus armas, en pocas palabras aquella mujer era la persona de más alto rango en esta aldea -donde sea que me encuentre-.

Se gira tranquilamente en nuestra dirección. Arqueando una ceja nos observaba interesada, evaluándonos. Tenía en su cabeza una tiara que hacia saber al mundo la importancia de su noble linaje. Una fina y profunda cicatriz adornaba su mejilla que abarcaba desde la altura de su pómulo derecho hasta terminar apenas por encima de la línea de su quijada.

Que la pelirroja era hermosa era decir poco pero tenía un aura imponente, destilaba poder y compasión al mismo tiempo, invitaba a socializar a su lado.

Mi atención fue llamada aún más al notar como la poderosa mujer toma asiento en una enorme silla y, sin dejar de prestarnos atención, sonríe complacida al parecer por alguna razón.

La rubia, que minutos antes había estado actuando tranquila y serenamente, se acerca hasta colocarse de rodillas ante la mujer a la misma vez que con ambas manos sobre las rodillas de la pelirroja. Dicha pelirroja toma con su dedo índice izquierdo por la barbilla a la rubia hasta alzar su rostro depositando un beso a los labios de esta. Acariciando con su pulgar la mejilla de la rubia besaba sobre la comisura de sus labios apenas rozándole con los propios. En cuestión de segundos aquel sutil beso se vuelve acalorado, demandante y necesitado, de tal manera que la rubia coloca sus manos en la cintura de la pelirroja ante ella, ambas de pie ahora.

Abrí los ojos impresionada al ver la pasión que tan descaradamente demostraban frente a nosotras para segundos después alzar la mirada evitando mirarlas directamente compartir algo tan íntimo frente a mí.

 _No sabía que alguien además de mí tuviera esos (mis) gustos._

La pelirroja por un instante recarga su frente contra la de la rubia respirando agitadamente sonriéndole con dulzura. Besa su frente susurrándole palabras inaudibles para mí. En un confiado movimiento, la pelirroja abraza a la rubia por la cintura contra suyo.

La rubia se posiciona un paso detrás de la pelirroja sonriendo dulcemente al terminar el abrazo en que se vio envuelta.

"Alguien podría decirme que está pasando y porque estoy aquí." pidió con suave y tímida voz la chica prisionera junto a mí.

"¡Guarda silencio insolente coja visual!" gritaba malhumorado guerrero rubio.

" **Calisto** ," dijo con tono de advertencia la pelirroja haciendo que el guardia bajara la mirada y apretara sus puños.

"Por Apolo, **Calisto** eres tan torpe que ahora ¿crees que _cojo_ significa deficiente de algo?" Rodaba sus ojos con burla la rubia cruzándose de brazos observando directamente al rubio.

"Mi señora **Alala** , como pidió,-" intervenía el guerrero pelinegro enderezándose en su lugar e inclinando solemnemente su cabeza al dirigirse a la pelirroja, era obvio que estaba salvándole al rubio de alguna reprimenda, "-hemos capturado a la tan nombrada **protectora** y a la **pensadora** que buscaba." Agrega educadamente observándonos a la castaña y a mí. Castaña que, aún no permitía ver su cara pues esta se inclinaba de manera que una cortina de rizos le cubría el rostro.

"Oh por Zeus, **Aetos** no hay necesidad de tanta formalidad, la jodida cortina está cerrada y no hay nadie a metros cerca de nosotros," Sonreía la pelirroja andando hacia donde estaba yo, "Con que tú eres _la protectora_." murmuraba inspeccionándome de cerca al andar. Ella era un palmo más alta que yo y aun así no me sentía intimidada como se suponía debía, simplemente me sentía molesta por la situación, "No me pareces una amenaza, ¿Cariño es esta chica te parece a ti una amenaza?" Pregunta girándose a la rubia, quién solamente sonreía negando.

Antes de que aquella mujer rubia hablará le interrumpí, "Eso es porque no soy una amenaza." aseguré hablando al fin.

: **:TBC::**

* * *

 _ **Les ha gustado?**_

 _Un rvw sería un excelente regalo de Navidad/Janucá!_


	10. Recuerdos: La protectora, Pansy PoV

חֲנֻכָּה

 ** _N/A:_**

 ** _*_** _Letra cursiva es pensamiento interno del personaje.*_

 ** _Aetos_** _: Harry Potter._

 ** _Calisto_** _: Draco Malfoy._

 ** _Alala:_** _Ginny Weasley._

 ** _Pentesilea:_** _Pansy Parkinson._

 ** _Stacia:_** _Hermione Granger._

* * *

 **"NOCHE Y DÍA"**

 **By:** Leyla zinD

 **CAPÍTULO X/XVI**

 **PoV PANSY;** **RECUERDOS: LA PROTECTORA.**

 _…_

 _Antes de que aquella mujer rubia hablará le interrumpí, "Porque no lo soy." aseguré hablando al fin._

 _"_ _Ah, con que la linda ojos verdes tiene lengua." Canturreó el guerrero rubio mirándome con desagrado mientras sujetaba amenazante el mango de su espada en su cintura._

 _"_ _No sé qué buscan, pero les aseguro que tienen a la chica equivocada, al menos no soy yo-" comencé a hablar, la pelirroja alzó su mano para que detuviera mi verborrea._

 _"_ _Eso ya lo decidiré yo." Dijo alejando su interés de mí, "Y tu eres…" dijo acercándose a la castaña, volvió su rostro a la rubia quién asintió sonriente, "_ _Stacia_ _de Delfos. Tanto tiempo lindura. Dime ¿Cómo es que eres la única sobreviviente después de la tragedia ocurrida en ese lugar?"_

 _Volví mi mirada hacia la castaña, ella solo parecía negar mientras temblaba de pies a cabeza, ¿Quién es esa chica, porque nos tienen aquí cual vulgares ladrones a punto de ser juzgadas? ¿Qué tragedia? Joer espero que no tenga que ver con…_

 _La castaña únicamente negaba con la cabeza renuente a abrir su boca._

 _"_ _Yo creo que sí que lo sabes. Ya que hace más de diez años fuiste tú quien me previno de…_ _él_ _y las tragedias que acarrearía a mi vida después de encontrar el amor, después de aceptarla a ella." Suspiró suavemente la pelirroja sonriéndole dulcemente a la rubia._

 _Con cuidado observé como la castaña se tensaba ante aquellas palabras y profirió un suspiro como de sorpresa causando una sonrisa aún más divertida en la pelirroja. Con gusto aparente estiró su mano derecha hasta ponerla sobre el hombro de la chica castaña dándole un apretón a manera de saludo._

 _"_ _¿Alala?" Susurró la castaña lanzándose a los brazos de la nombrada siendo correspondida con emoción en aquel abrazo enterrando su rostro en el hueco del cuello y hombro de la importante pelirroja._

 _Separándose delicadamente de ella, la pelirroja le susurró algo al oído a lo que la castaña, esta asintió y siguió de pie donde antes un poco más relajada pero aun sin levantar la mirada._

 _"_ _Creo que está de más presentarme, usted ya sabe quién soy," dije a modo de respuesta señalando con la cabeza a la rubia ganándome una mirada severa por parte de la, hasta hace un momento, sonríete pelirroja._

 _La protectora_ _, ese apodo me era familiar y sé que con él se referían a mí._

 _"_ _Debes presentarte, de otro modo nuestra otra invitada se quedará con la duda sin saber quién es su compañera." Dijo la pelirroja suavemente después de volver a observar a la rubia que le indico que eso era lo mejor._

 _Suspiré, esto no es fácil…donde quiera que voy llevo desgracia, "Mi nombre es: Pentesilea Kouzouni. No tengo ciudad de procedencia y tampoco lucho contra nadie. Soy una mujer normal y no tengo ningún talento." Dije tratando de sonar convincentemente afligida._

 _La voz de la desconocida castaña tras de mi me sobresaltó. "Es de mala educación decir mentiras."_

 _"_ _¿Qué?_ _Stacia_ _, ¿Tú sabes que hace ella aquí?" Preguntó el guerrero pelinegro suavemente a la chica castaña._

 _"_ _Está aquí para adiestrarnos, está aquí para ayudarnos a mejorar,-" respondió alzando el rostro la castaña, "-está aquí para ayudarnos a acabar con la tiranía de Vasilis y está aquí para dirigir tus ejércitos a la victoria, Alala." Dijo girando lentamente su rostro hasta hacer contacto conmigo._

 _Era una mujer absolutamente preciosa. Si había creído que la pelirroja de noble aura era hermosa y la rubia era increíblemente bella, me había quedado corta._

 _Rostro delgado y femenino, labios rosados gruesos y definidos, tez blanca ligeramente bronceada. Parecía tener pequeñas cicatrices de quemaduras sobre el rostro, brazos, cuello y el muslo que sobresalía de las aberturas de su toga. Sus piernas parecían no tener final, era poco más alta que yo y por Zeus… pensé que había muerto al ver semejante imagen ante mí._

 _Solo deseaba que abriera sus ojos tras esas largas y castañas pestañas, quiero verlos y así poder morir en paz y tranquila._

 _Ella parece que ha sentido mi mirada sobre de sí porque comenzó a fruncir el entrecejo sonriendo con diversión en mi dirección, "Podré ser_ _ciega_ _pero eso no quita que no pueda sentir cuando alguien se queda mirándome directamente." Aclaró abriendo sus parpados muy lentamente y clavando sus poco ordinarios orbes sobre los míos._

 _Esos ojos eran una imagen impactante por varias razones. Sus iris eran mucho más anchos de lo humanamente normal y la segunda porque ese mismo iris parecía estar roto a la mitad de manera transversal. Como si tuviera solo media pupila colorida y el resto transparentado. No eran de color sólido como normalmente deberían, la mitad colorida era dorado intenso y parecían estar opacados de tristeza. ¿Dijo que es invidente? Como es eso posible si acaba de abrir sus -esos ojos-._

 _Repentinamente una sensación de familiaridad me embriagó, yo la conozco, sé que le he visto antes ¿Pero dónde?_

 _En ese instante su mirada conecto con la mía. Comencé a notar como su cabello se ondeaba tras ella. Sin apartar de mí su mirada sus ojos comenzaron a completar el iris faltante alrededor de sus pupilas y destellando una luz dorada brillante volviéndose completos._

 _Al escuchar la voz de la chica hablando inmediatamente el ondeo del cabello de la castaña y ese extraño destello desaparecieron. Aparté mi mirada rápidamente parpadeando abrumada._

 _"_ _Excelente ahora que ya nos conocemos, es hora de iniciar con lo importante." Indicaba alegre y amablemente la rubia._

 _"_ _No todos. Nunca escuché tu nombre." Indiqué a la pelirroja sonriendo ligeramente, haciendo acopio de todos mis modales._

 _Si quiero salir de aquí viva es mejor cooperar. No soy estúpida, sé que ella es la dirigente de este lugar._

 _"_ _Oh pero que modales los míos, directo al grano como siempre," se reprendió la pelirroja sonriente dándose un pequeño golpe con la palma de la mano en su frente, riendo por lo bajo al dirigirse a mí._

 _"_ _Mi nombre es_ _Alala Metaxás_ _, soberana de la isla de_ _Xylia_ _. Principal oponente al régimen del dictador_ _Vasilis Goumas_ _. Bienvenidas a nuestro campo de entrenamiento y hogar." Dijo extendiendo su mano para tomar la mía._

 _Con inseguridad extendí la mano izquierda para hacer contacto con la ofrecida. Ella alzó una de sus cejas, sonriente ante el ademan, al ver que no ofrecí mi mano derecha y a respuesta sujetó mi antebrazo contra el suyo estrechándome eufóricamente casi a la altura del codo. Me estremecí al sentir un ligero cosquilleo recorrer desde la punta de mis dedos hasta la base de mi cráneo. La respiración comenzaba a faltarme, mi cuerpo se sentía pesado, mi vista se nublaba…_

 _La escuché a alguien murmurar algo cuando algo en mi hizo_ 'Click' _mi mente asoció a la pelirroja y a la castaña con otras dos chicas ya conocidas para mí._

"¡Hermione!"

 _Esa mirada penetrante de la pelirroja estaba taladrándome el alma. Entre parpadeos vi como la pelirroja caía de rodillas frente a mí. Después de un segundo la imité, al siguiente instante todo fue oscuridad ante mí._

….

PASILLOS

Desperté en medio de mi habitación, ya pasaba de medio día a juzgar por la luz y posición del sol en mi ventana. Está bien que Granger me atraiga y guste demasiado pero ¿Al grado de soñar con ella en otra parte de la historia del universo? "Stacia", susurré el nombre que había escuchado como el de ella.

Joder que sueño tan raro, ¿Será que mi ansiedad por ser hoy el día de mi cita con Granger me trae tan mal? No, no. Sacudí mi cabeza preparándome mentalmente para iniciar mi sábado. Observé alrededor de la cama y suspiré tranquila al ver que todo estaba en su lugar.

Frio ambiente, bullicio estudiantil y una magnifica vista al bosque prohibido donde el sol ya estaba en la cima del cielo. Bastantes factores distintos a los que hace un momento me tenían incomoda soñando.

Me di una ducha a consciencia tomándome mi tiempo y al vestirme sonreí pensando en si había elegido bien mi conjunto, no es que me importe mucho saber si me veo bien o no, sé de sobra que lo que sea me hace lucir genial pero el principal objetivo del día era dejar deseando más de mí a esta castaña que convencí tan elocuentemente de salir conmigo. Me vi al espejo al vestirme y sentí como mi cuerpo se helaba asustado por un instante.

Repentinamente en mi reflejo había un campo de tiro al arco, la tienda de campaña que vi en mis sueños, mis ropas eran las mismas que portaba en mis recuerdos, una toga a la rodilla y sandalias de batalla como guerrero ¿Romano? No lo creo, si recuerdo bien aquello parecía más la antigua Grecia. Sacudí la cabeza sintiéndome mareada. Inmediatamente mis alrededores volvieron a ser mi habitación, "Joer me estoy volviendo loca."

Me encaminé al gran comedor subiendo por las mazmorras. Desde que habíamos regresado al colegio algunos compañeros seguían hablándome y algunos otros no más. Tal era el caso de una Revenclaw despistada a los ojos de todos, Lovegood. Ella era una amiga muy interesante, mi amistad con ella había permanecido en secreto por distintas razones durante el espionaje del ciclo escolar pasado y mi declara aversión al Señor tenebroso ya no veía motivos para seguir ocultando la amistad que teníamos. Así que al encontrarme con ella al subir las escaleras le sonreí al saludarla.

"Hey Pansy, ¿Cómo estas hoy?" respondió alegremente al notar mi sonrisa. A su lado iba tomada de la mano una pelirroja que reconocí como la chica Weasley.

Con un movimiento de cabeza me saludó sonriendo un poco, lo suyo era un acto más reflejo. Seguramente la rubia le ha dicho algo de mi amistad con ella.

Vaya, Luna tiene buen gusto para las chicas, no sabía que salía con alguien. Weasley sí que es atractiva, con sus largas piernas y cabello sedoso color fuego, lindos ojos color chocolate y extraordinaria jugadora de Quidditch con un cuerpo digno de alabanza, pero algo en ella me hacía no desearla del modo en que su amiga castaña me provocaba, una castaña que no estaba a la vista desgraciadamente.

Uhm, creo que aprovechare para molestar a la guapa Weasley.

"Bien Lu, ¿Cómo estás tú?" me acerqué abrazando a Luna por unos cuantos segundos más de los que debía y le besé en ambas mejillas haciendo que la pelirroja arqueara una ceja visiblemente celosa, "Weasley." Saludé con un movimiento de cabeza a la mencionada, esta se quedó en silencio con el entrecejo fruncido por la sorpresa.

"Cariño, es de mala educación dejar a la gente esperando respuesta, saluda a Pansy apropiadamente." Le reprendía Luna dándole un pequeño golpe con el dorso de su mano en el antebrazo de la pelirroja, quien inmediatamente se vio sobresaltada y ligeramente abochornada.

"Muy buen día Parkinson." Dijo tendiéndome la mano.

La rubia a su lado nos dedicaba una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Inmediatamente al contacto con la mano de Weasley me vi rodeada nuevamente de un lugar al que reconocí como la costa Griega de mis sueños. Esta vez, frente a mí, Weasley estaba pasándome una lanza enorme, podía ver que estábamos en el campo practicando. Olía como aquella isla y sentí la pesadez de aquella lanza en mi mano.

La pelirroja estaba atónica frente a mí observando sus manos de igual manera, como si no pudiera creer lo que veían sus ansiosos ojos. Parpadeé un par de veces haciendo que Weasley se sobresaltara al ver que compartía la misma visión que ella. La chica miraba sus manos y a las mías en varias ocasiones abriéndolas y cerrándolas alrededor de la lanza que sostenía asegurándose que estaban vacías pero no era así.

Solté su mano y di un paso hacia atrás. "Eso…tú… ¿que acaba de pasar?" la escuché balbucear dirigiéndose a mí. Yo pensaba en hacer las mismas preguntas. Aquí lo interesante es que al parecer ella compartió mi extraña… ¿ _Visión_?

"¿Pansy…has visto lo mismo que Gin?" preguntó suavemente la rubia colocando una de sus manos en la cintura de la pelirroja, la otra la colocó tras su nuca. Parece que esta se estaba desmayando pues sus ojos se giraron en sus cuencas soltando mi mano perdiendo el equilibrio en su lugar. Oh-oh, mis rodillas se doblan, comienzan a temblarme las piernas…creo que también golpearé el suelo.

"¿Q-qué… ra-rayos…s-s-ssucedeee…?" mi cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas.

Imité sin querer la reacción de la pelirroja y estuve a punto de caer al suelo de bruces cuando sentí como un par de brazos me sujetaron por la cintura.

"Tranquila…todo estará bien." Escuché susurrar una suave voz en mí oído.

"Hermione…" Murmuré. Después de eso solo vi oscuridad por segunda vez ese día.

….

 **::TBC::**

* * *

 _ **ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO**_

 _ **NO TENGO IDEA SI ALGUÍEN SEGUIRÁ LEYENDO ESTE FF...POR LO QUE SI ME LO HICIERAN SABER EN UN RVW SERÍA GENIAL...ESTOY TENTADA A DESAPARECER LA HISTORIA, YA QUE EL EPÍLOGO ME ESTA DANDO PROBLEMAS Y PFF SI NADIE LO LEE YA PUES NI PARA QUE ME ROMPO LA CABEZOAA...**_

 _ **XOXO**_


	11. Recuerdos: Y eran cuatro, Pansy PoV

חֲנֻכָּה

 ** _N/A 1:_**

 ** _*_** _Letra cursiva es pensamiento interno del personaje y/o flash back.*_

 ** _N/A 2:_**

 ** _Aetos_** _: Harry Potter._

 ** _Calisto_** _: Draco Malfoy._

 ** _Alala:_** _Ginny Weasley._

 ** _Pentesilea:_** _Pansy Parkins_ _on._

 ** _Stacia:_** _Hermione Granger._

* * *

 **"NOCHE Y DÍA"**

 **By:** Leyla zinD

 **CAPÍTULO XI/XV**

 **PoV PANSY; RECUERDOS: Y ERAN CUATRO.**

…

 _Abrí los ojos sintiéndome bastante mareada. Enderezando mi cuerpo sobre la loza donde me habían recostado pude notar sobre mí frente un trozo de tela humedecido acariciarle. Alguien cuidaba de mí y al parecer tengo fiebre. Tratando de enfocar la vista, siento como el golpe que me di en la cabeza duele exageradamente._

 _Veo a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta que estoy en una tienda parecida a la de la líder pelirroja, quizá un poco más pequeña. El sol atravesaba las mantas a manera de pared que me resguardaban. Un carraspeo me sobresalta haciéndome brincar ligeramente en mi lugar, alertando a mis sentidos inmediatamente._

 _"Me alegra ver que ya estas mejor."_

 _La voz de aquella mujer castaña de nuevo... No sé quién es pero no dejaré que me dañe de nuevo._

 _"Disculpe… pero, ¿Qué fue lo que me hizo?" pregunto tratando de sonar neutra pero la incomodidad en mi voz era evidente._

 _Para ser una débil visual me sorprendió la agilidad con la que se paseaba por la tienda. Movió un par de vasijas con agua y un canasto donde había múltiples harapos de tela húmedos, eso me indicó que ella me estuvo vigilando la noche anterior._

 _Con delicadeza abrió la entrada de la tienda dejando pasar un poco de la brisa fresca que hacia ese día, "Puedes hablarme de tu, no tengo más edad que tu seguramente y uh… Oh, eh… has llevado una vida muy interesante **Pentesilea Kouzouni**." Sonrió sentándose a los pies del lugar donde estaba acostada yo aún con los ojos cerrados._

 _"¿Esto… d-de donde me conoces?" le lancé comenzando a incomodarme por su cercanía._

 _"De todos lados…de ninguno." Me responde encogiéndose de hombros. La chica ladeó su cabeza poniendo atención al sonido de fuera de la tienda para acercarse hasta a mi altura, "Te esperare en mi tienda esta noche, entonces tendrás tus respuestas." Susurra lentamente poniéndose de pie a mi lado. Era como si advirtiera que alguien estaba escuchando._

 _A manera de mandato, y no a pregunta, un hombre distinto al rubio y moreno que había visto la noche anterior nos hablaba a través del portal de la tienda._

 _"Disculpen… señoras, a la señora **Alala** le gustaría tomar el desayuno con ustedes. Si son tan amables síganme por favor." _

_Con esto me acaba de confirmar que quizá no puede ver con sus ojos pero de alguna manera se las arregla para saber que ocurre a su alrededor._

 _Intrigada y frustrada seguí al sujeto que enviaron por nosotras. No me preocupé por ayudar a la castaña tras de mí pues algo me decía que ocultaba más de lo que yo misma hacía._

 _En cuestión de minutos llegamos a nuestro destino y me sorprendí de ver que la pelirroja no estaba por ningún lado. El pequeño sujeto se alejó del lugar dejándonos a solas. Noté a unos metros de nosotras, a la orilla del mar, al guerrero rubio acariciando con delicadeza, casi con ternura, el rostro del guerrero azabache. Tomé asiento observando aun con más detenimiento a aquel par, sentí como la castaña a tientas se colocaba a lado mío en otro lugar._

 _"Simplemente el amor viene en diversas formas," la escuché decirme, "A veces cuando lo encontramos debemos aferrarnos a lo que nos hace sentir en lugar de ponerse a sopesar las reglas y tabús que se han ido formando en cuanto a cómo debería ser la persona con la que se 'supone' hay que compartir la vida...nuestro amante." Suspiró sonriéndome de manera suave, "Yo sé porque estoy aquí señorita **Kouzouni** y sé que en el fondo sabes también porque te han traído. Es mejor aceptarlo. Ellos no son malas personas, no son el enemigo, por el contrario. A gente como tú y como yo, incluso como ellos… son los demás quienes deberían temernos." Dijo con una sonrisa triste._

 _"¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? Después de cómo te trataron ayer y-" Pregunto incrédula ante sus palabras._

 _Me quedé en silencio al ver como el rubio guerrero sin ningún tapujo besaba en los labios a plena luz de día aquel otro guardián azabache y este le respondía con la misma efusividad, volviendo un casto y delicado beso en uno necesitado casi violento. No pude evitarlo, me sonrojé furiosamente y aparté la mirada de aquel par de fornidos guerreros._

 _Una risa suave a mi espalda me hizo saltar en mi asiento y apartar incrédula y sorprendida la mirada de aquellos dos jóvenes besucones… ¿Eran acaso una pareja esos dos, un par de hombres?_

 _"Ya has escuchado las sabias palabras de la joven **Stacia**_ ** _, Pentesilea_** _. E_ _l amor viene en formas y figuras inimaginables." La rubia se acercó con un líquido dentro de una vasija entre manos para servirnos a la castaña y a mí._

 _"No tendría por qué ser distinto con nosotras." Escuché una voz decir a mi derecha. Era la pelirroja. Retiraba de su cintura aquel imponente cinturón colgándole en una de las orillas de la silla que se disponía a ocupar, "Esas cuestiones raciales y de género por las que tanto apela el lerdo de **Vasilis** … es lo que ha llevado a nuestra tierra a la desdicha y desgracia en la que se encuentra. Solo espero un día hacerlo entrar en razón." _

_La vi sonreír tranquilamente, como si estuviera hablando con un par de viejas amigas. Estiraba su copa para ser llenada con el líquido que la rubia sostenía ofreciendo en aquella vasija._

 _Una vez que la oji-azul terminó de atender a su señora tomó el lugar a su derecha pacíficamente sonriente. La pelirroja simplemente agradece el gesto tomando la mano derecha de la joven entre las suyas y besándole en el dorso. La rubia se sonroja ligeramente comenzando a servir a ella y a la pelirroja algo de fruta en sus platos._

 _"Es encantador de verdad…" dije tratando de no sonar incomoda, "-el ver como se demuestran amor y con todo respeto, ¿Pero qué hago yo aquí? ¿Por qué me secuestraron? ¿Por qué me desmayé? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Y lo más importante, ¿Qué quieren de mí?" comencé a formular preguntas sin apenas ver como la castaña se mantenía con la cabeza baja sonriendo ligeramente en dirección a la pelirroja._

 _"Todo eso será respondido a su tiempo **Pentesilea** , ahora queremos que…" la pelirroja observó a la rubia, como si buscara su aprobación para algo, quién asintió mientras seguí ingiriendo unas cuantas uvas con los ojos ligeramente cerrados, "¿Recuerdas dónde estabas antes de aparecer en la cueva junto a _**_Stacia_** _?" pregunta con suavidad._

 _La verdad me golpeó, quise aparentar tranquilidad, sé a dónde se dirigían. "No aparecí, sus lacayos me secuestraron y sí, lo recuerdo: estaba en casa de mis padres." Espero eso baste y me dejen ir._

 _"Mientes." Susurro la castaña a lado mío. "Tenía semanas extraviada vagando por Delfos." Añadió sin levantar la cabeza._

 _"JODER MUJER… ¿Qué quieren de mí?" alcé la voz enojada dejando la falacia de lado. Primero me dice que esta noche se aclara todo y, ¿AAhora me pone en evidencia? ¿Cómo es que sabe estas cosas de mí?_

 _"Tranquila **Pentesilea** , para poderte ayudar necesitamos la verdad." Dijo la rubia acercándose a la castaña. Con cuidado coloca una mano sobre su hombro derecho. Inmediatamente la castaña sonrió levantando su cabeza. _

_"No lo recuerdo, ¿Está bien? No sé dónde estoy, no sé dónde he estado. Todo lo que sé es que me llamo **Pentesilea Kouzouni** y eso es porque en la planta del uno de mis pies tengo tatuado ese mensaje **'Mi nombre es Pentesilea Kouzouni, nací el 24 de Enero'** hace más de veinte años de eso al parecer. Cada que comienzo a sentirme cómoda en alguna aldea, despierto en otro lugar sin muchos recuerdos." Dije sin saber porque la verdad que me aterraba tanto salió de mis labios._

 _"Seguramente además de despertar cansada y sin recuerdos en tu cuerpo hay cicatrices frescas. Y poca o nada de ropas… las aldeas que te dieron alojo terminaron destruidas." Agregaba por mí la rubia colocándose de nuevo en su sito a lado de la pelirroja._

 _"Has estado en…" la castaña dijo pensativa, "_ _Mikonos, Rodas, Milo, casi toda Grecia…excepto por Xylia. Tu última parada fue…Delfos._ _" Dijo con su voz profunda y suave._

 _"Fue ahí donde la conociste, **¿**_ ** _Stacia_** ** _?_** _" Pregunta la pelirroja observándome con cuidado._

 _Me estaban estudiando, me han estado siguiendo…_

 _"S-sí." Dijo afirmando la castaña._

 _"¿Qué? ¡Si yo nunca jamás la había visto en mi vida!" grité poniéndome de pie._

 _"Calma, sé que esto es raro pero…" La rubia se acercó hasta llegar a mi altura y sin esperarlo me tomó por las manos haciéndome relajar al instante, "Nosotros no somos los malos aquí, somos quienes queremos liberar a nuestro pueblo y tu junto a_ ** _Stacia_** _son la clave para nuestro éxito."_

 _"Las soluciones a la raíz del asunto que ataña a nuestra adorada Grecia son cuatro chicas…" gesticula la pelirroja en dirección de la rubia a su lado, pasando por la castaña su mira hasta aterrizarla en mi para finalmente señalarse así misma sonriendo divertida, "-siempre serán cuatro."_

 _Sin poder separarme de ella, la pelirroja se inclina donde mi para besarme suavemente en los labios haciéndome sonrojar furiosamente. Nuevamente las sensaciones me abrumaron, demasiado en un día, un sueño o no, recuerdo o vivencia futura esto me tiene cansada y, sin esperarlo, una vez más caí en la oscuridad dejándole envolverme._

 _…._

 **LA ENFERMERIA**

Nuevamente abrí los ojos notando que estaba tumbada en una cama no tan cómoda como la mía pero al menos cumplía su función de sostenerme. Parpadee varias veces tratando de enfocar la vista, no sé si me golpee al caer pero mi cabeza da vueltas. Vi las típicas cortinas de la enfermería, estas estaban recorridas dándome algo de privacidad. Suspiré con tranquilidad al ver que aun llevaba mi ropa de esta mañana.

Okay, estoy en Hogwarts…que sueño más loco y vívido he tenido.

"¿Qué rayos…?" comencé a murmurar pensando que estaba sola.

"Eso mismo digo yo, ¡¿Qué rayos ha pasado?!" pregunta una voz huraña abriendo de golpe la cortina. "¿Qué rayos me hiciste ver Parkinson? ¿Por qué te diviertes metiendo imágenes extrañas a mi mente?" susurraba con desagrado entrecerrando los ojos ante su molestia.

"Hola de nuevo Weasley." Dije rodando los ojos apartando su rostro del mío, Merlín estaba demasiado cerca.

"Basta las dos," nos reprende la voz firme de Luna, "¿Pueden dejarlo ya? Hermione volverá en un momento Pansy." Sonrió la rubia tomando a Weasley por la cintura obligándola a sentarse en la cama a lado de la mía, parece que ahí había estado descansando la pelirroja.

Wesley estaba recargada sobre las almohadas tras su espalda, de vez en cuando me lanzaba miradas asesinas al notar que la rubia me sonreía. Luna estaba sentada de frente a mí sobre la cama de la pelirroja pero sin apartar la vista de su chica.

Noté que la tenía sujeta de la mano a la pelirroja, quien tenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y un vendaje en la parte de su sien izquierda, creo que se ha caído y se ha herido poco más de lo que le hubiera gustado.

No sé porque, pero verla frustrada y sonrojada encendió mis ganas de meterme con la pelirroja y molestarla un poco.

"Aw, ¿Weasley te has herido al caer? Creo que debías empezar a hacer dieta para que tu peso no lo atraiga la gravedad tan fácilmente." dije burlándome logrando que la pelirroja se irguiera en sus rodillas en su lugar sobre la cama. Luna inmediata se lanza a detenerla en su avance hacia mí.

"¡Deja-suelta-Lu', la voy a dejar calva!" gritaba sacudiéndose entre los brazos delgados de Luna tratando de soltarse para atacarme.

Fui más rápida y salté a lado de mi cama poniendo la mayor distancia entre las dos sonriendo maliciosamente ante mi victoria. Unos pasos tras de mí se acercaban con rapidez hasta nuestra ubicación.

"Listo Luna, la Sra. Pomfrey dice que podemos hablar un… momento con ellas y..." balbuceaba la voz de Hermione Granger deteniéndose en seco ante la escena frente a ella. Soltando un suspiro cansado y negando con la cabeza se sienta a los pies de mi cama y me observaba con diversión invitándome a tomar asiento al lado suyo.

Weasley, por su parte, palidece ante las palabras de Luna, "Ginny no me hagas ponerte a dieta nuevamente…Y sabes que no hablo de alimento, ¡Sino de lo _otro_ que tanto te gusta degustar!" la pelirroja se volvió en su lugar hasta darme la espalda. Luna solo negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa divertida adornaba su rostro.

"Granger, ¿Me extrañaste?" ronronee acercándome hacia ella. Vi como sus ojos se abrían extrañados ante la insinuación y no pude evitarlo, sé que están sus amigas pero…

"¿Volvemos a llamarnos por el Apellido?" Me pregunta divertida la castaña.

Negué sonriendo, era obvio que sus amigas estaban enteradas de lo que había entre nosotras y para mi curiosidad no me molestaba que hubiera hablado con ellas, por mi mejor, mayor oportunidad de meterme con Weasley.

Me mordí el labio inferior al acercarme donde ella me pidió sentarme pero en lugar de eso me acomodé sobre su regazo a horcajadas. La rodee por el cuello con mis brazos acercando mis labios a los suyos ignorando por completo al otro par de chicas cerca de nosotras mientras le susurraba al oído, "Que pasa cielo, antes no te quejabas de mi cercanía." Murmuré haciendo que mi aliento golpeara la piel sensible de esa área.

Le escuché pasar saliva pesadamente al colocar sus manos en mi cintura, dudosa de si responder a mis provocaciones o no. En un instante parecía que ella se olvidó de sus amigas también.

En lo personal a mí me importa poco que estuviesen la rubia y pelirroja observándonos fijamente. Una muy atónita Ginny Weasley nos observaba con la boca abierta, casi tocando el suelo de la impresión, mientras la rubia a su lado sonreía tiernamente. Sentí como algo en mi interior comenzaba a arder en el área del esternón.

La forma en la que me observaba Hermione, la manera en que ponía todo de sí para controlarse culminando en respiraciones rápidas y pesadas… por un instante solo fuimos ella y yo olvidándonos de nuestro entorno.

Sus manos tras mi cintura comenzaron a acercándome más a su cuerpo. Para contemplar el calor que su cuerpo emanaba cerré mis ojos. En ese momento creí que nada sería más sensual que las caricias que me regalaba…pero me equivoqué. Sentí mi cuerpo tensarse y mi piel erizarse al escucharla murmurar contra la base de mi cuello, "Sabes, cuando te tengo contra mí siento algo divertido en el estómago y cuando me besas…" Susurraba provocándome de manera inocente, estaba jugando con fuego… ella es el tipo de fuego por el cual me dejaría consumir en cuestión de segundos.

"¿Q-Qué pasa si te be-beso?" pregunté rozando mis labios con la base de su cuello. _Joder, ¿acabo de tartamudear?_

"Cuando me besas…" Hermione me toma por las muñecas removiendo mi agarre de su cuello hasta colocarlas sobre sus pechos apretándoles ligeramente. No pude evitar que mi respiración se cortara de tajo, "Esa sensación viaja a otro lugar-" finalizó complacida con mi reacción.

"Ehm... ¿Y-Y ha-hacía…dó-dónde-viaja?" volví a tartamudear… _¡Joder! ¡Con que así debe sentirse ser estúpido!_

Con una sonrisa seductora la castaña se acerca a mí oído susurrando la respuesta en este…Merlín, estoy segura de que mi rostro adquirió un fuerte tono granate en las mejillas y de que mis ojos se abrieron a causa de la sorpresa y deseo que sus palabras encendieron dentro mí.

No era posible que esta chica pensara que me quedaría tranquila al escucharla decirme eso, sentada a horcajadas tan cerca de ella e insinuar que-… y encima ver que se mordía el labio de esa manera mientras me dirigía una mirada cargada de deseo al apretar sus pechos con mis manos…

 _Soy humana…peor aún… ¡Soy una adolescente por Merlín!_

Tengo un límite y mis hormonas desgraciadamente dominan mi cerebro -en raras ocasiones-, y esta es una de _esas_ ocasiones.

No pude contenerme y con un poco de rudeza la sujeté por la cintura con ambas manos para reclamar sus labios contra los míos, olvidándome por completo de aquellos que nos acompañaban y del lugar en el que nos encontrábamos. Por un instante pensé en retrospectiva en todos los años al lado de mi conservadora tía y en la educación que me dio para controlar mis reacciones, todo se iba al carajo al tener a Hermione cerca de mí _… ¡Sobre mí!_

La sentí ceder inmediatamente ante el beso que le daba, demandando todo y más de ella. Creo que me dediqué a memorizar por completo sus labios, su lengua y cuello por más de un par de minutos cuando sentí que se alejaba de mi estirando mi labio inferior entre sus dientes dedicándome una hermosa y pícara sonrisa, fundiendo su mirada en la mía.

En ese momento fui por fin consciente de mi agitada y acelerada respiración, mis manos habían viajado hasta su trasero sujetándome con firmeza a este mientras sentía como se comenzaba a rozar contra mí, yo misma estaba a punto de comenzar a rozar mi cuerpo contra el suyo cuando un carraspeo tras nosotros nos hizo volver a la realidad.

"Ehm…Hermione antes de que me dejes ver la concepción de un millón de mis próximos sobrinos…Sé que sabes que soy de mente abierta pero te aclaro: ¡No deseo verte teniendo sexo con Parkinson en la enfermería!"

"Aw, ¿Segura cielo? Ya se estaba poniendo interesante. Tu nunca me has hecho eso que Pansy-"

"¡Luna! Eh, si…interesante pero inquietante, a diferencia _tuya_ yo no conozco esa _profundidad_ de mi mejor amiga y así me gustaría que siguieran las cosas, muchas gracias." Decía la pelirroja visiblemente perturbada por ver a su seria y calmada amiga en aquella posición.

"A mi tam-también me gustaría que así siguieran las cosas entre _mi chica_ y tu Weasley." Sentencié entrecortadamente tratando de respirar correctamente de nueva.

En ese momento recordé que Hermione hacia años parecía tener un amor momentáneo por Lovegood, el beso que la vi robarle a la rubia durante la última guerra en el patio del colegio en ocasiones me hacía querer detestar a Lu'…

Asintiendo Luna nos dirige una dulce sonrisa antes de hablar, "'Mione, Pansy, creo que tengo-" Weasley carraspeó arqueando su ceja en una muda pregunta, "-está bien, Gin, Pansy, 'Mione, tengo algo importante que decirles, les daré respuestas lo prometo. Pero, ¿Podrías venir a la torre Gryffindor esta noche Pansy? Las necesito a ambas reunidas…necesitamos esta las cuatro." Frunció el entrecejo por un instante, "Saben que, les confirmaré la hora, antes necesito hablar con Draco y Harry antes de hacer nada."

Sin decir nada más, Luna salta de su ligar andando con ligereza rumbo a la salida de la enfermería dejándonos más confundidas que antes a Weasley, Hermione y a mí.

La pelirroja, Hermione y yo guardamos silencio parpadeando atónitas ante la súbita salida de Luna de la enfermería. Sin poder resistir más me aventuré a romper el silencio, "Weasley, debes admitir que tu novia-"

"Es todo un misterio, lo sé…" suspiraba admitiendo abatida con una sonrisa divertida, "Pero así la adoro," se encoge de hombros al final poniéndose de pie estirando su cuerpo buscando destensar sus músculos.

Vaya, jamás había prestado atención. Weasley tiene una estrecha cintura, brazos tonificados y un trasero bastante… _¡Oh Merlín! ¡Tiene el abdomen súper marcado!_

Un suspiro cansado y una mano jalándome por el oído me sacan de mi transe momentáneo. _¡Ouch!_

"Pansy, cariño espero que no estés teniendo pensamientos lujuriosos al admirar la hermosa figura de _mí mejor_ amiga Ginny," me dijo con tono de advertencia Hermione.

La pelirroja se detuvo en el instante que escucha a hablar a Hermione.

"¡Santo Merlín, Gracias pero no gracias!" dijo notablemente asustada ante la idea de que yo buscase algo más con ella. No sé porque pero la idea de molestarla haciéndole saber que en algún sueño o divagación fue _ella_ quien me beso sonaba bastante divertido.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso quizá le perturbaba más la idea de que Hermione estuviese dispuesta a compartirme…Uhh, esto se pone interesante.

Sonreí divertida observándola directamente haciendo que la valiente y audaz pelirroja se sonrojara, bufara molesta y saliera sin decir nada más de la enfermería. Hermione y yo estallamos en una sonora risa colectiva. Habíamos logrado abochornar a la gran conquistadora Ginny Weasley.

La risa muere en mi garganta al escuchar a alguien dirigirse a mí…

 ** _Es bueno que rías Pansy, porque tu vida está por cambiar y no habrá mucha oportunidad para la risa._** La olvidada e indeseable voz de mi cabeza me saludaba nuevamente.

 _Oh Joder, no puede ser… ¿Tú otra vez?_

 ** _Espero no me hayas extrañado mucho ya que volví para asistirte mi querida Pansy._**

 **::TBC::**

…

 _N/F:_

 _Cuatro capis más y esta historia llega a su fin!_

* * *

 _ **Hola!**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado este capi!**_

 ** _Muchas gracias por la respuesta al capítulo anterior, en verdad me inpiraron a continuar escribiendo._**

 ** _Me da mucha alegría ver que la historia tiene algunas cuantas seguidoras...insiso en que estoy tentada a desaparecer la historia ya que es bastante deprimente ver que NADIE le deja ni un mini rvw...pobreshito este FF..._**

 ** _El epílogo sigue jodiendo mi cerebro así que espero sus rvws me motiven a seguir tratando de terminarlo antes de dar fin (o retirar del sitio) esta historia._**

 ** _Y PORQUE SIGO EN PIE CON MI IDEA?_**

 ** _ES QUE SI VEO QUE YA NO GENERO INTERÉS PS EN VEZ DE DEJARLA INCONCLUSA PUES RETIRO EL FIC COMPLETO Y YA...NO TIENE CASO SI A NADIE LE INTERESA ¿NO?_**

 _ **XOXO**_


	12. Ciclos, Información & Temor

חֲנֻכָּה

 ** _N/A 1:_**

 _A partir de este capi los puntos de vista cambian de persona a persona._

 ** _N/A 2:_**

 ** _Aetos_** _: Harry Potter._

 ** _Calisto_** _: Draco Malfoy._

 ** _Alala:_** _Ginny Weasley._

 ** _Pentesilea:_** _Pansy Parkins_ _on._

 ** _Stacia:_** _Hermione Granger._

 _ **Sophie:** Luna Lovegood._

* * *

 ** _WARNING_** _:_

 _Sexy time entre Luna y Ginny, del tipo exhibicionista. Si no te gustan las escenas chica-chica, no lo leas._

 ** _N/A:_**

 _Capi largo pero prometo vale mucho la pena!_

* * *

 **"NOCHE Y DÍA"**

 **By:** Leyla zinD

 **CAPÍTULO** **XII/XVI**

 **PoV LUNA; Ciclos.**

…

Salí de la enfermería en busca de Harry y Draco. Solo espero que el dejar a Ginevra a lado de Hermione y Pansy haya sido una buena idea, porque después de lo que debemos hablar…

Digamos que mi pelirroja y Pansy necesitan comenzar a llevarse bien; énfasis en necesitan.

Nunca he entendido porque la gente no se detiene a observar las maravillas de la naturaleza y las que el universo nos regala diariamente. En mi andar al campo de Quidditch, es jueves por la tarde, hizo un día soleado y la temporada inicia en un par de semanas, no se necesita ser un genio para saber dónde están Draco y Harry.

Oh, solo espero que estén decentes. La última vez que busqué a Draco en su habitación quien abrió fue Harry y su apariencia era bastante desaliñada y esos chupetones en el dorso…Ahh es tan bello el amor que me hace suspirar. Es increíble que después de tantas vidas al lado del otro cada vez que esos dos coinciden en la misma línea de tiempo inician con una complicada relación de enemigos y terminan sucumbiendo ante sus más bajos instintos.

 _Instinto_. Una palabra que es crucial y la clave para muchas de las cosas que este día tengo planeado revelarles a mis queridas damas y a este par de caballeros. Por lo menos la parte complicada con Harry y Draco ya ha sido superada, solo queda generar el lazo entre Ginevra y Pansy. Esas dos son tan parecidas, tan orgullosas y tan idénticamente competitivas que chocan horrores.

Ugh ya he llegado al campo de Quidditch, me doy cuenta porque un par de chicas han chocado contra mí en su camino hacia el castillo, les escuchó reírse de algo mientras me observan de arriba a abajo pero…en realidad no entiendo que sea gracioso. No me he caído o algo, en fin…continúo andando hasta llegar a los vestidores de los chicos.

Pocos pasos antes de llegar a mi destino me encuentro de frente a Ron, a quien le sonrió pero este viene murmurando incoherencias y palabras como _asco, inmoral y antinatural_.

Buscando ayudarle a bajar su molestia le saludo directamente.

"Hey Ronald," pero él solo me lanza una mirada despreciable, "¿Has visto a Harry o a Draco? Ese par de degenerados están semidesnudos besuqueándose en los pasillos de los vestidores y…"

Como si yo hubiera mencionando sandeces sobre su madre, abuela y hermana comienza a despotricar molesto. Sé que no está molesto conmigo pero es inevitable que mis cejas se arqueen en sorpresa al ser yo la receptora de todo su coraje.

"¡Ese par de degenerados están en el cubículo del imbécil del rubio!" lanza sus manos al aire en molestia, "¿Cómo se atreven?" dijo lanzando un puño contra la pared tras él, "-se supone que es mi mejor amigo, se supone que debe ser mío, se supone que-," su voz comenzaba a volverse un murmullo y un tintineo comenzaba a embriagarla, "-se supone que no me abandone, todos me abandonan y alejan de mí, primero Ginny por ti. Hermione por Parkinson…Ahora Harry por Malfoy…"

Presa de la furia, Ronald inesperadamente alza ambas manos tratando de empotrarme contra la pared pero fui más rápida y le apunte con mi varita.

"Piensa bien lo que estas por hacer Ronald," dije secamente sin dejar de empujar mi varita directamente contra su yugular, "-nadie te ha abandonado," dije suavemente sin dejar de apuntarle, "-eres tu quien se aleja de nosotros con tu amargura y envidia al ver a los demás encontrar su felicidad, eres tu quien-"

"¡BASTA!" me interrumpe, "¡No pienso escuchar una palabra más de una...de una… loca como tú!" Sin decir más se lanzó a seguir su camino empujándome fuertemente con el hombro haciéndome trastabillar al pasar junto a mí.

Creo que esto se está saliendo de control. Sé que Ronald no recuerda nada pero da igual, pues su personalidad se ha ido alterando a lo largo de este ciclo y es a causa de la obvia cercanía que han desarrollado por su contraparte romántica tanto sus mejores amigos como su hermana.

Dando un profundo suspiro guardé mi varita encaminándome hasta donde comentaron estaban Harry y Draco pero pensando mejor las cosas… creo que mejor voy a enviar mí patronus a los chicos ya que según lo que dijo Ronald estaban… _ocupados_.

Acabo de entender que hay alguien más a quien necesito vigilar y ese es mi futuro cuñado Ronald Weasley.

En ocasiones me da un poco lástima que la historia este escrita de antemano… _escrita e inconclusa_ , esperando por Harry, Draco, Ginny, Pansy a terminar y cerrar su ciclo…Pero no cabe duda que en esa línea de tiempo quien tiene más peso sobre sus hombros somos Hermione y yo.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza cree mi patronus antes de enviarlo a los chicos:

 ** _"Draco, Harry. Llegó la hora… las tres restantes han comenzado a 'recordar' su pasado, es tiempo de reunirnos y explicarles. Los esperamos en la torre del premio anual después de la cena._**

 ** _Pd:_**

 ** _Creo que he encontrado a Aquiles."_**

Sin más envié mi adorable conejo patronus en dirección y búsqueda de sus destinatarios. Esperé solo un minuto cuando la respuesta de Harry me alcanzó en forma de ciervo:

 ** _"¿¡Aquiles!? Joder, ahí estaremos. Cuenta con nosotros 'Lu."_**

Es hora de la verdad, ahora solamente me resta esperar esta noche para hablar con mis aliados.

 _Ginny espero comprendas porque hago esto….y que lo que sea que ocurra con tu hermano seas capaz de perdonarme pero tenemos una misión que llevar a cabo._

Soltando un suspiro decidí regresar en mi camino hasta la torre donde me encontraría con los chicos y chicas, después de todo aun debo pasarme por la enfermería a revisar que Ginny y Pansy no se hayan desmembrado mutuamente. Tan solo había dado un par de pasos hacia la entrada del colegio cuando un extraño sonido llama mi atención en la cercanía de un árbol. Sin detenerme a pensar anduve hasta este notando como tras un tronco caído parecían estar acurrucados entre sí al menos tres pequeños bultitos color naranja pálido.

Si mi intelecto no me engaña esas son crías de _kneazle_! ¡Aquí y libres en medio del bosque! Oh Merlín que ganas de tomarlos y llevarlos dentro del castillo para calentarlos, abrazarlos y alimentarlos.

Me incliné ligeramente para apreciar mejor a las tiernas criaturitas que ronroneaban ligeramente mientras se removían entre un montón de hojas amontonadas a manera de nido. Permaneciendo arrodillada a menos de un palmo de distancia de las criaturitas, con la intención de tomar uno entre mis brazos y acariciarle, no pude resistirme son demasiado tiernos, escuché una suave y divertida voz carraspea tras de mi oído.

"¿Sabes? Seguramente los padres de esas crías de kneazle estarán por aquí cazando para después alimentarles…no seas mala, no te los lleves que se van a preocupar por sus cachorritos."

Ladeando mi rostro la hermosa sonrisa de mi chica, Ginny Weasley, me sonreía mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie abrazándome por la cintura permaneciendo tras de mí, apoyando su barbilla sobre mi hombro al observar con igual fascinación los cachorritos de kneazle frente a nosotras.

Los labios de Ginny comenzaban a deslizase sobre mi cuello su agarre se apretaba ligeramente a mi cintura. Cerrando ligeramente los ojos sentí su respiración alterada golpear mi piel, fue ahí cuando entendí que estaba ansiosa por algo y necesaria por desear contacto más íntimo conmigo.

 _…_

 **PoV GINNY; Información.**

¿Qué es todo eso que vi? Todo era tan…vívido. Hermione, Luna, Harry…Malfoy! Joder, incluso aquel beso que… ¡NO! Parkinson no es ni fue o será nada mío.

Sin prestar mucha atención a mi camino después de salir del castillo comencé a andar hacia el campo de Quidditch, ese es uno de mis lugares favoritos para meditar y pensar, ya fuera a solas o acompañada.

En mi camino por el sendero al campo de Quidditch pude escuchar gruñidos y murmurando palabras que no entiendo. Atraída por el sonido molesto y ligeros golpes proferidos contra los arboles a mi alrededor me sobresalto al encontrar contra un enorme y grueso árbol a mi hermano, Ronald, golpeándolo con los puños cerrados hasta el grado de tener los nudillos completamente ensangrentados. Iba a correr hasta a él para ayudarle cuando una figura vestida en uniforme de Quidditch azul rey. Es una chica, tiene cabello corto…Revenclaw sin duda alguna.

Abro los ojos con asombro ocultándome con rapidez tras los arbustos en la distancia de ambos. La sorpresa me invade pero no dejo que me abrume por lo que convoco de mi bolsillo un par de orejas extensibles para escuchar lo que esos dos podrían estar hablando.

Confió en mi hermano, pero no en esa tipa…siempre me ha dado mala vibra y mi instinto no ha fallado hasta ahora.

En silencio veo como Cho Chang se abraza con fuerza de mi hermano y lo más impactante es ver la manera en que Ronald se deja envolver en sus brazos, ¿Es que acaso sale con ella?

"¿Te diste cuenta como no te mentí **Aquiles**?"

"Es…es cierto eso? **Aetos** me ha olvidado por encontrar…por tener a su lado nuevamente a **Calisto?** "

¿ **Aetos**? ¿ **Calisto**? ¿De qué rayos hablas Ronald? Quienes son esas personas? Estaba por seguir con mi interrogatorio mental cuando la voz de Chang llega a mí.

" **Aetos** estaba contigo porque no encontraba a su chico," Asegura con determinación en la voz Cho, "-una vez que **Calisto** y él se encontraron nuevamente es normal que ya no se interese más en ti." Dijo besando la frente de Ronald. "Al igual que con **Alala** , una vez que encontró a **Sophie** de nuevo se alejó de ti, o me equivoco?"

 _¿Encontrarse nuevamente? ¿Pero de qué hablan esos dos?_

Un breve asentimiento por parte de Ronald me hace reenfocar mi atención, "Her…Hermione también me dejó por… _esa_."

"Hmm." Murmura suavemente Chang asintiendo, " **Stacia y Pentesilea** están destinadas a encontrarse cada vida y no hay nada que ni tu o incluso el gran **Vasilis** pueda hacer para impedirlo mi querido **Aquiles**."

¿ **Aquiles**? Un suspiro asombrado escapa de mis labios ante la extraña información que presenciaba. Inmediata, Chang se pone de pie apuntando su varita hasta donde me encontraba oculta pero para mi sorpresa un peludo animal escarbaba al lado de mi pie, _¿Es eso un kneazle?_ Con mi varita en silencio lanzo un pequeño hechizo al peludo e inocente animalito haciéndole salir disparado desde los arbustos hasta pasar de largo al par de sobresaltados magos a escasos metros de mí.

"Calma Cho, es solo un estúpido kneazle." Dice Ron poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo los restos de hojas que se habían adherido a sus pantalones. "Larguémonos de aquí," murmura molesto jalándole por la manga a la chica, "-a un par de cientos de metros hacia allá me encontré con la loca novia de mi hermana y no quisiera que-."

Sentí mi sangre hervir, ¡Nadie pero nadie llama loca a mi Luna! estaba por atacarlos cuando el chillante sonido de la voz de Chang me hizo quedarme congelada en mi lugar.

"¡QUE!¿Porque carajos no me dijiste que **Sophie** estaba cerca?" comienza a empujarlo con fuerza hasta hacerlo caer de bruces al suelo, "¡¿Eres imbécil?! Se nota que no tienes una idea del problemón que nos echas encima si ella se entera que ya sabemos las identidades de los 4 restantes!"

 _¿ **Sophie**? _ Ese nombre me es familiar…

En ese momento nuevamente mi hermano susurra palabras que no son de mi comprensión, ¿Qué idioma es ese? Lo interesante es que Chang comienza a responder en el mismo idioma. Prestando atención trato de almacenar la mayor cantidad de palabras en mi cerebro, cuando sin querer consigo seguir el hilo de su conversación.

"-además no es como que Lovegood sepa la quién eres tú. También estoy segura de que ni Granger, Weasley, Potter, Malfoy o Parkinson tienen idea de lo que están por afrontar."

"Pero dijiste que sí," alzaba la voz Ron, "-dijiste que si te ayudada a entrar," señalaba su propia frente, "-que si te dejaba ver mis recuerdos me ayudarías a no perderlos, no a él…" en esa ocasión parece que a mi querido hermano mayor le resbalaban un par de lágrimas por la mejilla.

*splat*

Un fuerte sonido de piel contra piel resuena por lo ancho del prado, ¡Chang acababa de darle una bofetada a mi hermano!

"Jamás, escúchame bien **Aquiles** ," dijo apretando una de sus manos contra la base del cuello de Ronald, "-Jamás vuelvas a derramar lágrimas por **Aetos** , sabes bien que a su lado no tuviste ni tendrás futuro. Es nuestro señor **Vasilis** quien te dará todo lo que deseas."

Oh Merlín! Si esto se pone feo tendré que salir de mi escondite y por lo que he escuchado no estoy segura de que Ronald vaya a ayudarme si Chang decide atacarme! ¡¿Pero que rayos pasa?!

"Tienes razón, pero por favor," pide comenzando a andar en dirección opuesta de donde yo me encuentro oculta, "-asegúrate de que Malfoy deje tranquilo a Harry."

Riendo divertida, Chang asiente andando en dirección al campo de Quidditch sonriendo despreocupada.

Me quedé en silencio y a solas sumida en una profunda pelea mental. No sé en qué momento estos dos individuos dejaron de hablar aquel raro dialecto y volvieron al que comparto con ellos pero de que nombres, acusaciones y situaciones raras fueron soltados momentos atrás no me quedaba duda alguna.

"Necesito hablar con Luna." Sin pensarlo me puse de pie con la idea de volver a la enfermería y discutir lo escuchado con ella.

Comencé a andar de regreso sobre mis pasos hasta el castillo cuando ligeros pasos y sonidos maravillados atraen mi atención. Dejándome llevar, nuevamente por mi instinto, sonrió al ver a mi chica vestida a falda escocesa a cuadros rojos y una incombinable blusa naranja oscura inclinada acariciando algo tras un tronco, esa melena rubia es inconfundible.

Dejando de andar tan sigilosamente, el sonido de mis pasos era escuchado mientras me colocaba a su lado tras ella. Sonriendo le tomo por la cintura abrazándome a ella sintiéndola tensarse ante el contacto.

 _¿Cómo es posible apenas tocarla y olvidarme del torrente de emociones abrumantes que me azoraban no minutos atrás?_ Supongo que el adorar a este grado a otro ser humano eso provoca.

Al sentir que se trataba de mí, la siento destensarse entre mis brazos y recargar sobre mi hombro su cabeza suavemente.

Besando suavemente la piel tras su oído y hombro susurro, "¿Sabes? Seguramente los padres de esas crías de kneazle estarán por aquí cazando para después alimentarles…no seas mala, no te los lleves que se van a preocupar por sus cachorritos."

Al fin se vuelve ligeramente a mí regalándome una tierna sonrisa mientras la ayudo a ponerse en pie y abrazándole por la cintura hasta pegarla a mí cuerpo. Apoyo mi barbilla sobre su hombro observando a los tiernos cachorritos moverse unos contra otros en el pequeño nido.

Aun preocupada por la conversación sostenida entre Ronald y Chang mis labios encuentran el ligero campo de piel tras el oído de Luna, _Oh Merlín,_ necesito olvidarme de todo!

Como si mi rubia sintiese mi necesidad por ella ligeramente arquea su cuello dándome más acceso a este mientras sujeta mi cabeza contra ella e inmediata busco olvidarme de todo al besarla y acariciar su cintura con ambas manos.

Tomándome de las manos, alejándolas de su cintura, ojos azules buscan en los míos, la pregunta silenciosa taladraba mis entrañas. Lo único que pude hacer fue negar en silencio.

Suspirando, Luna asiente comprendiendo que en ese momento no deseo hablar. Sus labios buscan los míos y mi pecho se roza contra el suyo dada la fuerza de mi abrazo.

Tomándola por la parte alta de los muslos la acerco a un más contra mi sin dejar de explorar dentro de su boca, su lengua alegremente regala batalla a la mía comenzando a respirar con dificultad. Tomándome por la mano me separa de ella, sé que Luna quiere llevar esto hasta alguna de nuestras salas comunes pero la necesito ahora, por lo que negando con la cabeza me quedo inmóvil buscando nuevamente sus labios, esta vez más pasional y demandante me aferro a ella.

Sonriendo divertida la veo tomar su varita y murmurar un hechizo silencioso.

Encogiéndose de hombros nuevamente coloca sus manos sobre mi cuello y besa mis labios mordiendo ligeramente mi labio inferior al susurrar, "-es un pequeño hechizo de camuflaje cariño, si vas a tomarme en el bosque, me daría pena que algún animalito me conociera más _allá_ de lo meramente necesario."

Sonriendo divertida me empuja ligeramente hasta hacerme caer sentada sobre un montón de hojas. Colocándose sobre mí, sosteniéndome entre sus piernas a horcajadas, _Oh Merlín_ adoro cuando comienza a buscar fricción contra mí al tenerla contra mí en esta posición, su cadera rozando la mía, sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, sus labios devorando los míos mientras mis manos acarician descaradamente sus curvas.

Sin esperar deshice los botones de la blusa que vestía deslizando mis labios con decisión entre y sobre sus pechos logrando hacerla tomar aire pesadamente hasta romper el beso.

Mi cabeza se siente dar vueltas, ansiedad, deseo y temor a algo desconocido me abruman...

 _Frunzo el entrecejo buscando conectar mis emociones con las sensaciones de mi chica pues al final la luz que representa mi amada rubia, me ayuda a continuar con nuestro intercambio pasional al ayudarme a olvidar lo que me incomodaba en ese momento._

 _Oh Dioses puedo sentir entre mis dedos la rígida prueba de excitación de sus pechos al remover la túnica blanca que cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo._

 _Creo que ni siquiera me tomare la molestia de tumbarla bajo mío. Con esa idea en mente simplemente empujo ligeramente su sujetador hacia arriba para seguir atacando con mis dientes y labios su cuello mientras mi mano derecha se desliza entre sus pechos a atenderle._

 _Luna deja escapar una risita divertida al sentir como mi piel se eriza ante el contacto de sus uñas en mi espalda, la muy astuta había escabullido ambas manos bajo mi camisa y las deslizaba desde la base de mi nuca hasta la parte baja de mi cintura. Buscando esa reacción en ella, un escalofrió y piel erizada, levanto la mirada directa hasta conectar con la suya deslizando mi lengua desde la base hasta la punta de cada uno de sus pechos deleitándome en el renovado movimiento de caderas que ofrece al verme repetir el movimiento al alternar entre sus pechos mientras en una plegaria silenciosa sus manos me impiden alejar mi rostro de ella al acercarme más y más a ella._

 _Sentí como una de las manos de mi rubia desataba el nudillo que unía mis túnicas por la cintura buscando adentrarse a clavar sus cortas uñas en mi mientras la otra tiraba con fuerza de la base de mi cabello haciendo que un sonido metálico tras mío resonara al derribar lo que sea que en ese momento llevaba yo en la cabeza._

 _Oh dioses…_

 _Llevando una de mis manos entre nuestros cuerpos con cuidado hago mi camino bajo su túnica blanca apretando en mi recorrido sus muslos hasta asegurarme de llegar a mi destino y…No lleva ropa interior!_

 _Sin retirar mi mano de su lugar, me alejo nuevamente para mirarla a los ojos y…me está regalando una sonrisa satisfecha y una ceja arqueada, ¿Es que me estas retando Luna?! Hay algo en todo esto que me parece extrañamente familiar, como si ya lo hubiese vivido, como si…_

 _Besando nuevamente los labios de mi amada, la mano que la sujeta por el otro muslo se aferra con fuerza a la parte baja de su glúteo ayudándole a rozarse contra mí e inmediata la mano que yacía a escasos centímetros de su centro se adentra en ella._

 _Calor, humedad, deseo, necesidad me dan la bienvenida al entrar_ _en el más íntimo rincón_ _de mi amada por enésima vez. Hay algo diferente en esta ocasión pero, '¿Qué es?'_

 _"¡Sigue, no te detengas!" exige contra mi oído enfatizando su necesidad con un súbito movimiento de cadera._

 _Su agarre se refuerza contra mí, sus uñas se clavan en mi piel y parece querer arrancar mi cabello de su base con la fuerza de su agarre pero no me importa, lo único que en ese momento deseo es sentirla conectarse a mí, dejarse ir y seguir escuchando como jadea mi nombre, como sigue el ritmo que marcan mis dedos dentro de ella con su cadera, como es incapaz de seguir murmurando palabras dulces hasta convertirlas en demandas de lo que necesita de mí en este momento._

 _"¡Más rápido!"_

 _La siento tensarse, comenzar a respirar con más dificultad cada vez, las palabras han abandonado sus labios y la siento recargar su frente sobre mí esternón justo encima del área que cuida mi corazón._

 _La presión sobre mis dedos se incrementa al moverme dentro de ella, la velocidad con la que su cadera se encuentra con los bruscos y desesperados movimientos de mi mano entre sus piernas comienzan a salirse de control…y por primera vez en este tiempo a su lado siento como su cuerpo se contrae violentamente al alcanzar un potente orgasmo._

 _¿Su reacción? ¡Clavar con fuerza sus uñas en mi piel, morder el área de mi esternón al apartar de su camino la igual túnica blanca que me cubría de manera que me sentí conectada compartiendo el placer que en ese momento la recorría! Como si mi alma, lo más profundo de mi, conectara con la suya; no tengo otra mejor manera de describir lo que me hizo sentir._

 _Tuve que cerrar mis ojos y recargar mi frente contra su hombro pues es la primera ocasión en la cual siento que soy arrastrada directamente al éxtasis a su lado sin haber sido tocada en alguno momento._

 _Podía sentir como una cálida energía me rodeaba, como si los brazos de **Sophie** estuviesen en todos lados al mismo tiempo. Un húmedo beso sobre la comisura de mis labios abruptamente me hace abrir los ojos de nuevo._

 _'¿Es que todo ese tiempo permanecí con ellos cerrados?'_

 _El impacto más grande que recibí no fue el sentirme sobreprotegida por algún campo de fuerza invisible, ni tampoco la vestimenta de mi rubia ni tampoco lo fue el ver como retiraba sin pena de entre sus piernas la mano que aun yacía ahí para llevarla a sus labios._

 _'¡Dioses! ¿En qué momento mi novia se ha vuelto esa bomba sensual?'_

 _Parpadeando rápidamente me doy cuenta de que, efectivamente, estoy en un prado verde y aislado a lado de mi amada rubia, pero de ninguna manera este lugar es el bosque en el que recuerdo haberla encontrado arrodillada observando aquellas…criaturitas._

 _Preocupación invade sus ojos al hablar después de retirar de entre sus labios mi mano, "¿ **Alala** , cariño, pasa algo?" pregunta ladeando la cabeza después de colocar sobre mi cabeza una pequeña, pero pesada, tiara dorada con destellos de realeza._

 _'¿ **Alala**? ¿Qué carajos?'_

 _Algo no cuadraba aquí, recu-recuer…La respiración comienza a fallarme, el aire no llega a mis pulmones. Siento el abrazo de **Sophie** sujetarme y nuevamente la sensación de remolino me envuelve, mi cabeza se siente dar vueltas, ansiedad y temor a lo desconocido se apoderan de mi conectando nuevamente mi interior con la cálida luz de mi rubia._

 _"Te tengo cielo…lo siento Ginny, es hora de recordar…" Susurra al abrazarme._

 _Siento mi cuerpo perder su agarre, mis brazos pesan, mi espalda no me sostiene más y la penumbra nuevamente invade mi visión. Confio en ella, en **Shopie**...LunaLovegood, __se que confio en ella y sin más me dejo llevar._

 _…_

 **PoV LUNA; Temor.**

Oh Merlín! ¿Por qué tuve que llamarla **Alala**? ¡Estúpida Lovegood! Se suponía que Gin no debía recordar hasta…¡Oh joder! ¡Que he activado sus recuerdos!

Inmediata la abrazo contra mi susurrando palabras a su oído para hacerle saber que está a mi lado, que nada malo va a pasar e inmediata después de escucharme decir que la tengo su cuerpo se deja arrastrar hasta los confines más oscuros de su subconsciente.

Reacomodando mi blusa y falda nuevamente en su lugar me pongo de pie convocando mi patronus y enviándolo a Harry por ayuda. En cuestión de un par de minutos, mi amigo azabache y Draco Malfoy hacen aparición con los ojos como platos.

"¿Qué pasa Luna?" pregunta falto de aire Harry.

Estaba por responderles cuando es Draco quien señala a Gin entre mis brazos, a una muy inconsciente Ginevra.

"¡Luna!" llama sobresaltado ahora Harry, "¿Debemos llevarla a la enfermería? ¿Qué ha pasado?"

Negué con la cabeza sujetándola más contra mi pecho. Malfoy con cuidado se hinca a mi lado dedicándome una suave sonrisa y extendiendo su varita, asintiendo el rubio suspende en el aire a mi chica cuando veo ponerse en pie a Harry junto a mi al ayudarme a hacer lo mismo.

Sonriendo nuevamente Harry conjura un 'accio' y su capa de invisibilidad es colocada sobre Gin para no levantar sospechas al vernos llegar con el inconsciente cuerpo de mi novia al castillo.

"¿Lo has activado, no es cierto?" pregunta con voz serie el rubio mientras con su varita dirigía con cuidado al frente nuestro el cuerpo de Ginny bajo la capa.

En silencio asentí mientras seguía cercad de ambos el sendero de regreso al castillo. Una mano en mi hombro me hace alzar la mirada y ojos verde esmeralda sonríen tranquilamente.

"No te preocupes Lovegood," la voz de Malfoy me hace romper el contacto con Harry, "Weasley podrá ser cabeza hueca pero," fruncí ligeramente el ceño ante su sonrisa divertida, "-te aseguro que querrá repetir la experiencia cuando se dé cuenta de que ocurrió y _como_." Me guiñó un ojo.

Volteo a ver a Harry quien asiente sonrojado incapaz de dirigirme la mirada.

Un poco más tranquila nos adentramos en el castillo y veo que Harry convoca nuevamente su patronus con un mensaje para Hermione:

 ** _'Herms, Er, hay algo que discutir inmediato. Luna y Gin están conmigo y Draco, ¿Podríamos adelantar la visita de esta noche a la sala del premio anual?'_**

Seguimos andando en nuestro camino por los pasillos ocultos que el mapa de Harry tan agraciadamente nos había permitido memorizar años atrás y asi alejarnos de ojos curiosos cuando la linda nutria de Hermione nos alcanza dándonos respuesta.

 _ **'¿Están bien Harry? Suenas preocupado. Claro que podemos hablar en la sala del premio anual…Er, en diez minutos te vemos allá, si llegan antes la contraseña es:** No hay nada que hacer **…Pansy la escogió!** **'**_

Riendo por lo bajo Malfoy murmura sacudiendo su cabeza, "Por supuesto que fue Pansy quien escogió eso."

Llegamos a nuestro destino y con cuidado nos adentramos en el lugar dejando al descubierto a mi aun dormida chica sobre el sillón frente a al ventanal de la habitación. Con su cabeza en mi regazo comencé a acariciar sus rojos cabellos, es tan hermosa. Sonreí al verla suspirar y murmurar palabras incompletas, fue Malfoy quien me saca de mi aislamiento.

"Lovegood," su voz era suave y calmada, "-además de eh… _terminar_ lo que hacían," dijo con una mirada directa, "-sellaste el pacto?"

Abrí con horror los ojos, el pacto! El despertar de mi chica…el pasado vuelto a la vida.

 _Oh Merlín, estoy en serios problemas si no sellamos el pacto antes del amanecer… las cosas no irán muy bien._

:: **TBC** ::

…

 ** _N/F:_**

 _ **Cuatro** capis más y esta historia llega a su fin!_

* * *

 _ **Hola!**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado este capi!**_

 _Y a partir de aqui los capis se vuelven algo largos, si les incomoda que sean más alla de 3K palabras diganme y los divido para su mejor lectura_.

 ** _TENDRÁN ACTUALIZACIÓN CUANDO YO TENGA MIS RWVS...DANDOY DANDO NO CREEN?_**

 _Me baja el ánimo no leer sus opiniones, tanto que me gusta como quedó este fic..._ ** _Oh si, no sabian? Ya esta terminado pero la lenta participación de los lectores -rwvs-_** _me restringe de actualizar con la rapidez que quisiera._

 ** _Nota final:_**

 _P_ _or ahí alguien mencionó que si describiria capis con Yaoi explicito...no se ofendan pero ESO no me va, así que nop, lo unico que habrá será mención a relaciones entre dos varones, nada más alla de besillos._


	13. Revelaciones, Pasado y Futuro Pt1

_Hey!_

 _Tanto tiempo... Espero les guste este capítulo, es uno de mis favoritos. Originalmente en total eran 5200 palabras pero me pareció demasiado largo por lo que lo dividí en 2 partes._

 ** _N/A:_**

 _Este capítulo maneja distintos puntos de vista de un mismo argumento por lo que se estara alternando de persona en persona, espero les guste como lo manejé._

* * *

 **"** **NOCHE Y DÍA."**

 **By:** _Leyla zinD_

 **CAPÍTULO XIII/XVI**

 **Parte 1**

 **REVELACIONES, PASADO Y FUTURO.**

 **…** **.**

 **PoV HARRY**

"Lovegood," la suave voz de mi novio parece volverla a la tierra, "-además de er,…de terminar lo que hacían," dijo sonriendo de medio lado ante la insinuación, "¿Sellaste el pacto?" La última pregunta fue hecha con clara preocupación.

Vi a Luna abrir sus ojos azules con pánico. Joder, seguramente no selló el pacto y eso podría traernos aún más problemas. Gracias al despertar de Draco y mi…estupidez de no sellar el nuestro de inmediato es que ahora Ronald esta como loco siendo su 'yo' pasado, Aquiles.

 _'_ _Uno nunca debe dejar la puerta del pasado abierta o fantasmas indeseables vendrán a cobrar lo que en su momento pensaron suyo.'_

Aún recuerdo las palabras de Luna esa noche en que me ayudo con el sello de mi propio pacto con Draco,justo en el instante en que ambos confesamos sentir más que simple atracción, más que deseo por el otro…justo al sentirnos parte del otro en todos los sentidos.

No pude evitarlo, sé que Draco está pensando en lo mismo que yo, ya que para que el Pacto entre Ginny y ella se activase…debía haber ocurrido ya un año atrás o algo así…seguramente esta vez Luna se dejó llevar por completo olvidándose de bloquear sus recuerdos. Mi risa al entender que tanto mi pacto con Draco se activó en un momento _intimo_ así como el suyo con Ginny me causa gracia en demasía por lo que trato de amortiguar mis carcajadas mientras abro la puerta del castillo a los dos rubios que, invisiblemente, arrastraban tras de sí a Ginny envuelta en mi capa de invisibilidad.

Una mano golpeando suavemente mi nuca hace que ría con menos rudeza mientras camino al lado de estos dos con rumbo a la torre del premio anual. Draco mantiene su varita apuntando al frente nuestro maniobrando en el aire a la invisible e inconsciente Ginny.

"Ouch!" Dije fingiendo dolor al sobarme el área, "¿Porque fue eso Luna?" le lanzó una mirada de fingida indignación a la rubia sin detener nuestro andar al subir la torre donde la sala del premio anual nos esperaba.

"Sé bien lo que estás pensando Calisto," me dice Luna entrecerrando los ojos subiendo las escaleras sin observar donde pisaba, "-Y no, ni tu ni Draco están invitados a presenciar el cierre del pacto entre Hermione, Pansy y _mi_ Ginny." Dijo la rubia bufando molesta ganándose un sonido de asco por parte de Draco.

"Oh Merlín, no." Dice secamente mi rubio, "Todo menos ver a Weasley y Pansy…" un escalofrió lo recorre, "Honestamente yo paso. Y en esta ocasión voy a utilizar mi carta de 'soy gay' y no deseo presenciar tremendo acto lésbico!"

Justo en ese momento estábamos terminando de subir las últimas escaleras andando por el corredor que nos llevaría a nuestro destino, ya podíamos vislumbrar la puerta tras la que Hermione y Pansy nos esperaban.

No pude dejar pasar la oportunidad de molestarlo.

"Pff," reí sarcásticamente, "Si mal no recuerdo querido mío, cuando éramos 'amigos' solo amigos," señalé con comillas al aire, "-decías que Pansy era una de las chicas que mejor besaban en todo colegio, que el único defecto de Hermione era su cabello y después de que lo arregló dijiste no te molestaría nada salir con ella, y! que para tu gusto, Ginny era quien tenía la mejor figura-" hice mímica de un reloj de arena en el aire para simular la estrecha cintura, busto prominente y excepcional trasero de mi mejor amiga.

La mano de Draco voló a mi nuca haciéndome reír nuevamente al instante. Luna nota esto y arquea una ceja sonriendo diabólicamente.

"Eso no me lo esperaba _señorita_ Malfoy." Dijo socarronamente al rubio haciéndolo sonrojar.

Rodando los ojos, Draco responde, "Si bueno, algo debía decir para aparentar. Además Lovegood," indica, "-no negaras que Weasley, tu Weasley, tiene una figura envidiable a los ojos de otras chicas."

Riendo con satisfacción, Luna asiente con aire semi inocente mordiéndose el labio. Oh Merlín, no quiero saber que está recordando…como dijo Draco...EW!

Con un escalofrió y encogiéndome de hombros, me acerco y beso la mejilla de Draco suavemente haciéndolo reír divertido, "Menos mal que no aparentaste mucho tiempo luego de-"

"CHICOS!" Nos interrumpe Luna. Oh joder, con lo guapo que se ve Draco con la camisa del colegio desaliñada! "Les pido mantengan a sus 'amigos' dentro de sus pantalones, manos donde pueda verlas, contacto de labios y palabras libidinosas _al mínimo_ …no queremos que las cosas se salgan de control como esa vez que los encontré... _ocupados_."

Sonrojados, tanto Draco como yo bajamos la cabeza avergonzados ante el recuerdo. Era una verdadera suerte que nadie se enterase de lo que hacíamos en la sala de los menesteres dados los tremendos gritos que tanto Draco como yo dejamos libres esa noche y todo gracias al aislamiento mágico de dicha sala, la única que se enteró de ello era Luna y esto dado que nuestra conexión con ella…es única.

"Esperen." Dijo Draco, haciendo que Luna se detuviera antes de tocar la puerta, "¿No creen que sería mejor retirarle la capa y cargarla dentro?" pregunta moviendo su varita para lanzarme la capa de invisibilidad a los brazos con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Asintiendo, Luna se acerca a Draco estirando sus brazos en espera de Ginny. Rodé los ojos y con gentileza la muevo a un lado tomando su lugar, ganándome con eso una mirada retadora de la rubia.

"Sé que es tu chica," Dije sonriendo cargando en brazos a Ginny, uno por debajo de sus rodillas y el otro por detrás de su espalda recargando su cabeza sobre mi hombro, "-pero también es mi mejor amiga así como tú lo eres también Luna."

Sonriendo agradecida, Luna asiente para tocar la puerta frente a nosotros en espera de respuesta. Draco aprovecha el momento para susurrar a mi oído por sobre mi hombro.

"Se ve linda durmiendo. Ahora entiendo porque te gustaba." Dice mi rubio removiendo el flequillo rojizo de sobre los ojos de Ginny.

De un manotazo la mano de Draco es apartada de la frente de Ginny, aparentemente aun en su inconsciencia mi amiga pelirroja no era muy adepta al tacto de mi novio. Sin querer comencé a reír moviendo ligeramente a Ginny contra mi cuerpo haciéndola murmurar en su inconsciencia.

Removiéndose suavemente, Ginny comienza a murmurar cosas por lo bajo. Sonrió al sentirla abrazarme por el cuello, jugueteando con su nariz en la base de este olisqueando con fervor hasta que súbitamente se detiene en sus caricias susurrando tan bajo que solo yo la pude escuchar.

"Luna, ¿Desde cuándo usas la misma colonia de Harry?" No pude evitar romper a reír de nuevo. Una de las manos que se hacía sobre mi cuello vuela rápidamente hasta mi pecho apretándome donde supongo esperaba encontrar algo más curvado y suave que la simple y plana silueta de mi pectoral.

Separándose y saltando fuera de mi abrazo, Ginny suelta un grito de pánico causando que tanto Draco como Luna se volviesen a ella con sus varitas en mano.

Lamentablemente no podía acompañarlos en su preocupación o amenaza a base de varitas pues estaba muy ocupado en el suelo riéndome a carcajadas del horror reflejado en el rostro de Ginny.

…

 **PoV GINNY.**

¿Qué es esto que aprieto en mi mano? Por la ubicación se supondría que es… pero no es el pecho de Luna…al alzar la mirada veo como Harry sonríe divertido mientras me sostiene en brazos.

"¡GAH!"

Sobresaltada, me alejo de Harry al ver como comenzaba a partirse de risa. ¡Maldición! ¡Harry se está burlando de mí!

Escucho a Draco y a Luna bufar enfadados tras de mi mientras Harry seguía partiéndose el trasero de risa sobre el suelo. Estaba dispuesta a patearlo, estaba a nada de hacerlo, cuando la puerta de la torre se abre y una muy preocupada Hermione nos recibe, incitándonos a entrar rápidamente en la torre. Wow, preocupada y despeinada y…¡Ja! Parece que llegamos en el momento 'cumbre' del día pues Parkinson se ve estaba en la misma situación que Hermione peleando con los botones aun deshechos de su blusa y el corbatín desatado.

"A-Adelante." Invita Hermione aclarándose la garganta y reacomodándose la camisa blanca del uniforme en su lugar y alisando el chaleco pobremente lanzado sobre de sí.

Riendo por lo bajo sigo a los otros tres dentro de la sala del premio anual…Ugh, los colores de Slytherin adornan este lugar…olvide que mi compañera de habitación es Hermione y que dicho título, el premio anual, lo ostentaba nadie más que Pansy Parkinson.

Sobra decir que este lugar era increíble, privado y acogedor son las palabras precisas para describirlo. Una chimenea acogedora, una sala que podría albergar al menos a diez personas sobre un mullido tapete y estanterías con libros en la pared del fondo al lado de aquella chimenea. Me alegra que Hermione y Parkinson tengan un rincón donde estar y dar…eh, ¿Darse? Agh, estar a solas vamos.

Draco se pavonea como si este lugar fuera de su propiedad hasta lo que parece ser media pared divisoria entre la sala pequeña frente a la chimenea, supongo la cocina pues escucho sonidos de hielo chocar contra vidrios, Harry va inmediato hasta donde él, a ayudarle seguramente. Lo interesante es ver a Luna andar hasta Pansy para ayudarle a atar su desaliñada corbata verde y plateada cerca del sillón al lado nuestro.

La voz de Hermione me saca de mi revisión del lugar silenciosa, los sillones están acomodados en semicírculo, Luna y Parkinson en el de mi izquierda –sentadas en ese orden, Hermione a mi derecha y frente nuestro otro sillón vacío. No sé porque pero ver a Luna con Parkinson me altera de manera posesiva, sé que Luna jamás me engañaría o haría nada más con alguien mientas este en una relación conmigo pero verla tan afectuosa con Parkinson es enervante.

"¿Estas bien Ginny?" me pregunta mi amiga castaña invitándome a tomar asiento junto a ella en el sofá tras nuestro con un gesto de su mano, "Luna y Harry sonaban preocupados en su mensaje." Agrega observándome con curiosidad de hito en hito.

La voz y bufido burlesco de Parkinson a mi lado me hacen rodar los ojos. Y el que Harry y Malfoy volvieran en ese preciso instante dirigiendo vasos y bebidas con sus varitas hasta la mesita de vidrio frente nuestra me desconcertaba e inquietaba en el interior.

"Vaya, ¡Parece que interrumpimos algo! ¡Harry, rápido tapa tus ojos que Pansy te robara la poca inocencia que te queda!" Bromeaba Malfoy tapándole los ojos a Harry haciéndolo sonreír divertido mientras se sentaban en el tapete frente a Parkinson y Luna utilizando el sillón tras ellos como respaldo.

"Eres un imbécil Draco, ¿Cómo rayos lo aguantas Potter? Er, espera mejor no me lo digas." Dijo Parkinson con desagrado evidente mientras peinaba su cabello con sus dedos, Luna reía por lo bajo a su lado soñadoramente.

Vaya, parece que el día de hoy es el día de 'Haz reír a Harry.'

"¿Ow, celosa, Pansy?" Pregunta Malfoy con voz burlona abrazando a Harry por los hombros y besando su mejilla observando directamente a Parkinson.

Oh joder, que cosas estoy destinada a observar. Ruedo los ojos y me vuelvo con la intensión de hablar con Hermione para encontrarla charlando entretenida con Luna. Parkinson continuaba discutiendo/bromeando con los chicos empujando a Harry entre ella misma y Malfoy.

 _Parece que estamos solo tú y yo cerebro…y eso es algo nuevo en mucho tiempo..._ Ugh, nop, no tengo ganas de discutir conmigo misma.

"¿Er…chicos?" Les llamo suavemente, Hermione a mi lado se vuelve a mí sonriendo suavemente mientras Luna me dirige una cara de 'ups' rascándose la nuca avergonzada.

Harry, Parkinson y Malfoy seguían en su 'discusión madura' a empujones y pequeños golpes frente a nosotras. Y digo madura entre comillas porque ahora estaban Parkinson y Harry lanzando ' _rictusempras'_ a diestra y siniestra donde Malfoy (diestra Harry…siniestra Parkinson, no había notado que es zurda, no es que importe pero por alguna razón me parece interesante).

Malfoy tenía el rostro rojo, si de vergüenza, molestia o risa, no puedo asegurarlo. Estaba por levantarme para patear a Harry y atraer su atención pero Luna fue más rápida que yo.

" _Immobulus!_ "

Súbitamente, Harry y Parkinson quedan inmóviles en su lugar con la varita alzada mientras Malfoy trataba de regularizar su respiración en el suelo donde se encontraba recargado perezosamente contra el sillón tras él.

"Ginny, querida," Me llama Luna suavemente. Oh, conozco ese tono, y no es divertido meterse con ella cuando utiliza su faceta seria.

"¿S-Si cielo?"

"¿Serias tan amable de tomar las varitas de Harry y Pansy?" Dice a manera de pregunta pero yo sé que no está a discusión.

Sin ánimos de provocar más allá de lo requerido a Luna, me hice inmediata de las varitas de Harry y Pansy. Ambos, aunque inamovibles, me dirigían miradas inquietas mientras me observaban quitarles sus varitas.

"Es eso," Hermione preguntaba aclarándose la garganta, "¿Era eso necesario Luna? Lo digo porque ninguno es peligroso para el otro y-"

Suspirando cansadamente, Luna guarda el par de varitas que le tendí en una de las bolsas de su túnica cortando inmediata el hechizo mantenido sobre el par de pelinegros oji-verdes. Wow, otra curiosa coincidencia entre esos dos.

Sacudiéndose el fleco rubio fuera del rostro, peinándolo con cuidado, Malfoy retoma su semblante de aire desagradable lanzando dagas con los ojos al par de pelinegros frente a él.

"Potter," Susurra el Sly con seriedad, "-estas en serios problemas!"

Las culpas fueron inmediatamente señaladas de Parkinson hacia Harry, por ellos mismos. Las voces de los regañados por Luna llenaban el aire sonoramente.

"¡Fue culpa de ella!"

"¡Él me obligó!"

"¡Y no te quejabas!" Tanto la voz de Parkinson como la de Harry gritaron coordinadas.

"¡IDIOTAS, NO PODIA HABLAR A CAUSA DE LA RISA!"

"¡Discúlpense con Draco! Harry, Pansy." Gruñó molesta Luna un poco cansada del alboroto a su alrededor.

Primero Parkinson gritaba señalando a Harry, luego esta señala a la chica defendiéndose haciendo explotar al rubio y de paso acarreando a Luna en busca de paz entre todos los involucrados. Hermione aguardaba en silencio a mi lado mientras sujetaba con fuerza el puente de su nariz ante la triste y vergonzosa escena entre los cuatro magos que llamábamos amigos y aun par de estas nuestra pareja.

Sin poder detenerse, Hermione salta en pie llamando orden al ver que la orden de Luna fue ignorada.

"¡BASTA!" Dice en voz alta y seria haciendo al par de pelinegros y rubios guardar silencio instantáneo, "Harry, Pansy." Señala a los nombrados haciendo que se quedasen inmóviles en sus lugares, "Hagan lo que Luna les dice."

Las respuestas que obtuvo mi castaña amiga eran las esperadas…pero honestamente no esperaba esa respuesta de Harry o Pansy.

"Si cielo." Dijo Pansy volviéndose a Draco y sonriendo a su amigo, "Lo siento Draco, me dejé llevar."

"¿Disculparme, Porque? ¡Él comenzó y se lo merece…llorón!" dijo Harry con una sonrisa burlona haciendo que la quijada de Malfoy casi tocara el suelo en sorpresa.

Oh esto es demasiado bueno para dejarlo pasar.

"Wow, nunca pensé ver a la indomable Pansy Parkinson… _amansada_." Cinco pares de ojos se vuelven en dirección a mí mirándome con interés, solo un par de ojos verdes parecía listo para atacarme y esos no pertenecían a Harry, "Buen trabajo domando a la fierecilla, Hermione." Dije sonriendo al dar un par de palmadas en la espalda de Hermione.

"¡GRACIAS!" Me interrumpe Hermione poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Pansy, quien indudablemente estaba por lanzarse hacia mí, "Ginny," me dice con tono de advertencia lanzándome una mirada que claramente dice 'Déjalo.'

Solo por ti amiga, hago caso a lo que me pide en silencio. Veo a Harry riendo como bobo mientras abrazaba a un enfurruñado Malfoy y Luna sonriendo divertida con el intercambio entre todos…me comenzaba a punzar la cabeza.

Nuevamente es Hermione quien llama, "Luna," dice sonriendo en dirección a mi rubia, "Ibas a contarnos algo, ¿No es así?"

Suspirando cansados, la pareja de chicos toma su lugar en el sillón frente a mí observando con precaución en dirección de Luna, quien en ese momento intercambiaba posiciones con Hermione para sentarse a mi lado.

Asintiendo, Luna toma asiento junto a mí abrazando uno de los cojines contra su pecho. Al parecer busca las palabras adecuadas…raro, pues ella siempre sabe que decir. Para mi sorpresa es Malfoy quien toma la palabra.

"Eh, verán hay algo que nos involucra a todos los presentes." Señala algo incómodo el rubio, Harry a su lado le dedica una sonrisa tranquilizadora incitándolo a continuar, "Sabemos de buena fuente que tanto tú, Weasley," se dirige a mí para después volverse a Parkinson, "-así como tu también Pansy, han estado teniendo episodios de 'sueños' extraños o-"

"-aventuras nocturnas las cuales parecen un sueño pero en realidad ocurrieron." La voz pensativa de Hermione interrumpe al rubio haciéndolo asentir, nuevamente se le nota incómodo.

"Tiene esto algo que ver con los nombres extraños que me has estado llamando cuando…" Pansy preguntaba a Hermione haciéndola sonrojar y asentir rápidamente ante la insinuación de la frase. "Joder."

"Sí, todo esto esta jodido." Dije al fin con voz pequeña sobando sobre mis sienes la inminente migraña que se presentaría muy seguramente en un par de horas.

Notando el silencio repentino en el que Luna continuaba observando de Parkinson hasta a mí. Notando mi mirada, mi chica sonríe de una manera que me inquieta y altera de manera ansiosa…no sé qué está tramando pero es algo en lo que se regodeara por alguna razón en mi miseria.

"¿Alguna de ustedes conoce la leyenda de la creación del día y la noche?" Pregunta interesada y en toda seriedad Luna dirigiéndose tanto a mí como a Hermione y Parkinson, esta última se encontraba bebiendo de un vaso comenzando a toser sonoramente ante la pregunta.

Sorprendidos, Malfoy y Hermione inmediatos comienzan a ayudar a Parkinson, uno golpeándole ligeramente en la espalda mientras el otro abanicaba una mano frente a ella buscando tranquilizarla. Una vez menos alterada, la pelinegra asiente agradeciendo a Malfoy volviendo su mirada donde Luna.

"Esa es una leyenda para niños." Parkinson asegura entre toses. Parece molesta por alguna razón.

"También lo era la de los 'Tres Hermanos' y mira como acabo aquello." Dijo sarcásticamente Harry ganándose mirada demandante de parte de Hermione.

"¡Pero lo que dice Luna es imposible!" Comenzaba a alegar Parkinson sacudiendo la cabeza y con un tono que no dejaba duda de su desagrado ante lo propuesto.

¿Porque esta tan molesta Parkinson?

 **…Fin Parte 1...**

 **TBC**

* * *

 ** _¿QUE LES HA PARECIDO?_**

 ** _¿LES GUSTÓ?_**

 ** _¿NO LES GUSTÓ?_**

 ** _¿ESPERAN POR LA SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACIÓN?_**

 ** _¡ESPERO ME DEJEN SU OPINIÓN Y PIDAN ACTUALIZAR!_**

 _..._

 ** _N/F:_**

 _No se preocupen, el día de hoy les doy dos capis. Espero ganarme un par de RWVS. Estoy de regreso y lista para terminar de publicar esta historia pero franamente la falta de comentarios me da a entender que no interesa tanto... ¿Así que un paro y déjenme saber su opinión!_


	14. Revelaciones, Pasado y Futuro Pt2

_Solo avisandoles que aqui esta la siguiente parte del capi XIII_

 _¡Espero les guste!_

 _¡A leer!_

 _¡ESTAMOS CERCA DEL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA!_

* * *

 **"** **NOCHE Y DÍA."**

 **By:** _Leyla zinD_

 **CAPÍTULO XIII/XVI**

 **Parte 2**

 **REVELACIONES, PASADO Y FUTURO.**

 **…** **.**

 **PoV LUNA.**

Pansy está evidentemente incomoda con el tema y creo saber porque. Esa tía con la que creció… Ianthe, dejo huella incomoda dentro de su mente, debo tranquilizarle de alguna manera. Piensa Luna, piensa…

"Quieres calmarte de una puta vez," la cansina voz de Draco nos sobresalta a todos, menos a Harry, obviamente.

Wow, no esperaba ser interrumpida por enésima vez esa tarde pero presiento que lo que Draco está por decir nos beneficia a todos, por lo que solo lo observo con curiosidad, en silencio.

"Sé que estas jodida de la cabeza. Todos lo estamos," al ganarse una mirada dura de Pansy, Draco continua explicándose suspirando cansado, "Tus padres murieron creyendo y defendiendo la leyenda de la guerrera y salvadora del mundo mágico que se basa en una leyenda, esa misma de la que habla Luna, Harry tiene problemas de confianza y de afecto, yo mismo soy renuente a mostrar mis sentimientos sin avergonzarme al sentirme expuesto, Weasley es incapaz de mantener sus manos-labios-cuerpo alejado del tacto del de Lovegood," y para ello el rubio nos lanza una mirada, justo donde mi regazo: la mano de Gin sujetaba la mía sin tapujo, con esto Gin frunce el ceño buscando rebatir lo dicho por este pero es interrumpida por Draco, "-algo que no es malo…no mucho." Se encoge de hombros finalmente observándome antes de hablar nuevamente, "Hermione es una sabelotodo insufrible y está orgullosa de ello y Luna…" sonríe en mi dirección, "Luna es quizá la única de entre nosotros tan autentica que si tiene algún miedo nos pasa desapercibido dada su valentía e intelecto. Además, ella tuvo ya esta conversación con Harry y conmigo y desgraciadamente, antes de creer en ella, reaccionamos igual que tú," decía observando directo a Pansy, "-créele cuando te dice que tiene un punto. Solo espera hasta el final de lo que tiene que decir."

Silencio total. A veces me pregunto porque subestiman el intelecto de Draco, quizá sea su manera naturalmente desagradable pero yo lo encuentro…aceptablemente divertido, es un reto sacarle una sonrisa y en verdad que es todo un mundo de conocimientos en esa cabecita rubia.

Oh creo que me estoy desviando del tema inmediato, la mirada de todos está nuevamente sobre mí.

Asintiendo, soltando la mano de Gin –no sin antes darle un ligero apretón buscando tranquilizarla, suspiro aclarándome la garganta sonriendo ligeramente.

"Bien, básicamente esa leyenda habla de los lazos que algunos seres humanos, mágicos y no mágicos, traemos atados dentro nuestro," les explicaba a las atentas Ginny y Hermione, Pansy había recargado sus codos sobre sus rodillas y apoyado su barbilla en una de sus manos observando la distancia, "-sabemos bien, después de presenciar la fábula de los tres hermanos, que cosas como contacto con la misma muerte son posibles."

En un instante los rostros de Ginny, Hermione, Harry y Draco asentían solemnemente ante lo que había dicho. Pansy, sin embargo, me observaba con dolor en los ojos.

"Ginny," la llamé suavemente, haciendo que se sobresaltara antes de observarme con cuidado, "-voy a suponer que la 'visión' que tuviste en el pasillo cuando chocamos con Pansy no ha sido la única relacionada con la 'época' en la que parece desarrollarse la acción. Me atrevo a afirmar que incluso viste…Er, a algunos rostros conocidos pero les llamaban con distinto nombre."

Hermosos ojos azules me observaban abiertos como platos. Ella me había contado lo que había visto al tocar a Pansy aquella mañana.

"L-Luna," Susurra Hermione, "-esto es referente a esa charla en la que…me vi a mi misma…en 'vidas' pasadas?"

Asintiendo nuevamente, sonreí con debilidad a Hermione, debe estar llena de dudas desde aquella noche en que la ayude a recordar su vida como **Stacia** en la antigua Grecia.

" ** _Stacia, Alala, Sophie, Calisto, Aetos…Aquiles, Vasilis_** ," enuncié con cuidado observando igualmente entre las tres chicas, Ginny fue la única que reaccionó sorprendida al escuchar ese último nombre.

Normal. Ella es quien tiene mayor inferencia en esto contra Vasilis y su… ¿Secuaz? Aquiles. Ese es otro golpe bajo a mi chica…

"¿Esos nombres qué?" interrumpe Pansy molesta, "Weasley y yo vimos lo mismo, _soñamos_ en tiempo real lo mismo, ¿Y qué?" lanzaba poniéndose de pie apoyando débilmente su mano izquierda en la pared al lado de la chimenea contemplando fijamente el fuego de esta, "¡Eso no me hace a mí ni descendiente de Ares, ni oráculo ni mucho menos la loca más inteligente y astuta de esa leyenda para niños!"

Arquee una ceja divertida, no puedo evitarlo. Esos nombres y descripciones aún no habían sido ofertados por mi explicación, por lo que debo asumir que Pansy sabe más de lo que aparenta.

"Entonces como explicas la marca que seguramente ya ha aparecido sobre tu pecho izquierdo?" Pregunto ladeando la cabeza al ver como se congelaba en su lugar, sus puños se cerraban temblando, "Tengo razón, ¿No es así?"

"¡Es una estupidez!" dice en voz alta Pansy volviéndose a mí, lagrimas resbalaban por sus ojos.

"¡PARKINSON!" Advierte Ginny poniéndose de pie frente a mí, parece que esperaba a Pansy soltar algún golpe o algo así. Vamos cariño, por ello le quité su varita.

Hermione permanecía en su lugar, cruzada de brazos pensativa. Creo que para este momento las piezas del rompecabezas han tomado sentido.

"Hermione, ¿Alguna vez besaste a Pansy solo porque algo dentro de ti te lo indicaba? Quizá no habías pensado te era atractiva un día y repentinamente a la mañana siguiente, la deseabas como a nadie antes. Y al percatarte de eso, ocasionalmente tenías 'sueños' vividos a su lado? ¿Al lado de Luna incluso? O con Ginny?" Fue Harry quien hablaba cuestionando a Hermione con tono apacible.

Los rostros de Hermione y Pansy palidecieron rápidamente. Ambas buscaron los ojos de la otra con nerviosismo. Sé de buena fuente que mi Ginny en más ocasiones de las que le gustaría admitir ha tenido ese tipo de encuentros 'subconscientes' con Hermione, mi chica no es muy sutil al momento de gemir placenteramente el nombre de Hermione al dormir.

Lanzándose pesadamente contra el sofá, Pansy comienza a sobrar las sienes de su cabeza cerrando los ojos. Malfoy la observaba con cuidado, evaluando sus movimientos, Harry por su parte se veía cansado y apenado por interferir en algo que se suponía debía explicar yo.

Hermione me trajo de regreso de mi cavilación mental.

"¿Qué somos Luna?" Pregunta mi amiga castaña en voz pequeña, "¿Cómo de afectados salimos en esto?"

Oh Merlín, esa pregunta…Bueno, peor es nada y ya me canse de esperar. Este es el tiempo y espacio en el que las cosas deberán terminar…además, Voldemort ya no existe eso solo nos deja lidiar con Aquiles y Melanipa. Ouch, eso no es mucha ayuda.

"Como bien dejó entrever Pansy, la leyenda cuenta de una guerrera nacida de día y la otra de noche, ambas son parte de un bien mayor. Tiempo atrás, siglos, quizá eones, ellas lucharon por la libertad de un pueblo. Ese pueblo era por derecho de una de ustedes," dije observando a las incomodas chicas frente de mí, "-en aquel tiempo, tu padre, fue un tirano llamado _Vasilis Goumas._ "

Ante este nombre pude notar como la piel de Ginny se erizaba en sus brazos y un escalofrió le recorrió de la cabeza a los pies.

"Las visiones, sueños y vivencias al dormir, cuando interactúan con la otra," dije observando de Ginny a Hermione y de esta última hasta Pansy, "-han activado la conexión que tiempo atrás, mi persona conocida como _Sophie,_ buscaba mantener viva."

"Luna," Llamó Pansy en un murmullo observándome con cuidado, "¿Qué hiciste?"

"¿Yo? En realidad no hice nada." Acepte encogiéndome de hombros, "Fueron ustedes mismos los que activaron el hechizo que nos mantenía suspendidos en sueños sin recordar el porqué de nuestra existencia en este tiempo."

"¿Qué hechizo?" preguntaron Harry y Draco sorprendidos, "Esa parte la evadiste aquel día." Acusó Draco cruzándose de brazos.

"Voldemort, Ron actuando extraño rayando en lo maniaco," dije seriamente, "-Harry y Draco juntos a pesar de sus diferencias…igual con Pansy y Hermione…" las nombradas parpadearon observándome nuevamente con cautela, "-todo es parte de un hechizo que se activaría en el momento en que nuestras personas del presente se encontraran amándose mutuamente. Justo como en aquel entonces."

"Lu-Luna," susurra Pansy sonrojada, creo que Hermione y ella aun ni siquiera han tenido alguna cita y yo aquí hablándoles de amarse…debe ser algo incómodo, "¿De qué nos prevenía ese hechizo?"

Suspirando cansada sonreí con debilidad antes de confesar cosas que se los harían flipar aún más.

"La guerra por la libertad que nuestros pasados luchaban," dije con cuidado, "-volverá a suscitarse. Y es imperativo que todos, los seis incluyéndome a mí, estemos listos para enfrentar los nuevos nombres de nuestros enemigos pasados."

"Enemigos entre los cuales se encontraba la versión pasada de Voldemort." Agrega Harry sonriendo débilmente. "Lo que nos deja a sus seguidores y," me dirige una mirada preguntando en silencio si podía develar más de lo que ha dicho, asiento ante su duda, "-desgraciadamente a ambos los conocemos a Aquiles y a Melanipa, los apreciamos muchísimo en este tiempo."

Un silencio incomodo se instauró entre nosotros. Pansy continuaba inclinada apoyando codos sobre rodillas mientras negaba con la cabeza murmurando palabras de negación pero sé bien que dentro de sí sabe que estamos en peligro. Ginny observaba entre Hermione y yo en busca de alguna otra explicación mientras Harry y Draco suspiraban cansados bebiendo de sus copas de vino, ¿Cuándo se sirvieron eso?

"Por ahora no estoy segura de querer saber quiénes son esos Aquiles y Melanipa." Murmuró Ginny ganándose un _'de acuerdo'_ colectivo por mis otros cuatro amigos.

"Lovegood," La casi inaudible voz de Pansy me llama. Wow, he vuelto a ser Lovegood, que formalidad, "-recuerdo esa leyenda habla de conexiones y profundos pactos de alma… ¿Que no nos has dicho aun, que desventaja tienen estas cuasi invencibles guerreras ancestrales?"

Que lista y directa eres Pansy.

Sonriendo de medio lado con desagrado respondí de la misma manera cruda y sin vergüenza en que fui cuestionada por la pelinegra.

"Si una de las dos guerreras muere, automáticamente la otra morirá al cabo de unos cuantos minutos. Es imposible que esas dos almas destinadas a estar juntas sobreviva sin la otra después de haber sellado el pacto de amor y eternidad."

"Er, ¿Significado?" Suelta Draco alzando una ceja.

Pansy está nuevamente frente al fuego negando con la cabeza. Es obvio que ella sabe de qué estamos hablando y no lo quiere aceptar.

"Que después de haberte acostado con Harry, o Luna con Ginny," lanza Pansy desde su posición observando el fuego, "-estas **condenado** a morir si alguien asesina a tu pareja."

Una toma de aire sorpresiva por parte de los nombrados se hace presente. Sin duda eso no lo esperaban.

Aun debo aclarar esto. Suspirando me pongo de pie andando hasta Pansy. Colocando con cuidado una mano sobre su hombro la hago voltear a encararme, esto debe escucharlo directo y sin escalas de mí.

"Desgraciadamente, la pareja conden-" me interrumpo corrigiendo con un carraspeo aquella fea última palabra, condenados no es lo adecuado, "- _destinada,_ no es condenada Pansy. Y no somos ni Ginny y yo, así como tampoco lo son Harry y Draco."

Un sonoro bufido y golpe contra madera atrae mi atención tras de mí. Ginny acaba de golpear la mesita al lado del sofá frustrada.

"¿Es que acaso no podemos tener un año escolar tranquilo?" Pregunta molesta gritando mi chica, "¿Acaso las cosas podrían ponerse peor?"

Ante la pregunta retórica, Harry y yo compartimos una mirada preocupados.

Si Ginny, cariño, las cosas se pondrán peor al escuchar tu parte en esta historia.

…

:: **TBC** ::

 _ **¿QUE LES HA PARECIDO?**_

 _ **¿LES GUSTÓ?**_

 _ **¿NO LES GUSTÓ?**_

 _ **¿ESPERAN POR LA SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACIÓN?**_

 _ **¡ESPERO ME DEJEN SU OPINIÓN Y PIDAN ACTUALIZAR!**_

 _..._

 _ **N/F:**_

 _No se preocupen, el día de hoy les doy dos capis. Espero ganarme un par de RWVS. Estoy de regreso y lista para terminar de publicar esta historia pero francamente la falta de comentarios me da a entender que no interesa tanto... ¡Así que un paro y déjenme saber su opinión!_


	15. Cruel Realidad

**..** **.**

 **Hullo!**

 _Pues aquí esta la siguiente parte de esta larga y compleja historia!_

 **N/A:**

 _Este capítulo está narrado en 3ra persona. Descansemos un poco del punto de vista personal xD_

 _Mmm este capítulo maneja el tema del incesto, no explicito! Simplemente se menciona pero espero que entiendan que no estoy de acuerdo con ello pero es necesario para la trama y desenlace de esta historia._

* * *

 **"NOCHE Y DÍA"**

 **By:** Leyla zinD

 **CAPÍTULO XIV/XVI**

 **CRUEL REALIDAD**

 **...**

"¿Estas segura que asistirán?"

"¿Eres idiota? Te dije que ya estaban al tanto de esto y que aceptaron apenas mencioné a Potter y a los traidores a su casusa." Responde una voz femenina con aburrimiento.

Arqueando una ceja, él joven espera por la chica a continuarle informando.

"Parkinson y Malfoy."

"Oh." Sonríe con desdén el joven cruzándose de brazos.

"Los mortifagos ocultos están dispuestos a ayudarnos en este último ataque," Continua la voz femenina, "-su única condición fue que de alguna manera pudieses arrastrar a los seis idiotas de tus amigos y hermana fuera del colegio, en el bosque prohibido es una buen lugar para iniciar."

Asintiendo a su interlocutora, un alto joven pelirrojo se cruza de brazos observando por la ventana de la torre de Astronomía del colegio.

"¿Cuándo recuperaste control de tus memorias por completo Aquiles?"

Encogiéndose de hombros en silencio, el pelirrojo ignora la pregunta contestando con otra, "¿No te parece extraño?" pregunta sin dejar de observar por la ventana los terrenos desolados y verdosos que rodean Hogwarts.

"¿No estoy segura de que hablas, a que te refieres?"

Bufando una risa sarcástica, el pelirrojo dirige su mirada a la joven Revenclaw a su lado.

"Sentir la necesidad de terminar todo. Me refiero, en vidas pasadas hemos tenido la oportunidad de acabar con Aetos, Calisto…e incluso tuve en casa a Alala! Es mi hermana en esta vida joder!" Lanza exasperado apoyándose en el riel del balcón tras la ventana, "Solo desearía que Aetos y Calisto jamás hubieran iniciado nada…Aetos debía ser mío."

Sonriendo socarronamente, la chica, Cho Chang, se apoya de espaldas contra el mismo riel sobre el que estaba Ronald. Sin dejar de sonreír responde, "Pensé que tu interés amoroso en la vida anterior era Sir Vasilis…"

"Pff, ¿Ese viejo?" Responde Ronald riendo amargamente, "-No, en la vida anterior… digamos que él me usó para llegar hasta ellos, a Aetos y Alala. Ya sabes, después de que Aetos me cambiara por Calisto, Vasilis muy _amablemente_ decide perdonar mi _asquerosa forma de placer,_ a cambio de mi servicios." Frunciendo el ceño en molestia continua, "No solo servicios de consejo, he de agregar." Hace una mueca desagradable ante el recuerdo, "Solo me alegra haber aprendido de él que la única salida para la traición de Aetos es darle donde más le duela. Y de paso…" ante la idea ríe desvergonzadamente, "-y de paso, joder con la aún viva hija de _tu_ _Señor Vasilis_."

Abriendo los ojos en sorpresa, Cho logra ahogar un gruñido de desagrado ante la idea del pelirrojo pero decide presionar para indagar información, "Así que, tu venganza más que por Sir Vasilis es…"

"¿Alala?" Pregunta Ron sonriendo divertido, "Sí. Creo que en lugar de acabar con ella, le daré un mejor uso…algo que en realidad disfrutara," dice sujetándose la entrepierna de manera obscena gesticulando con esta, "-es momento de tomar el mando de este mundo y crear un sucesor, ya que ella muy amablemente heredara al morir luego de parir."

"Y…¿Supongo que eso es una buena idea?" Pregunta Cho ligeramente sorprendida, "Estas consciente de que en esta vida tú y ella comparten lazos sanguíneos, ¿no?"

"Precisamente, es de lo más inteligente cuidar la pureza de con quien pretendo procrear, y la hermana de _este_ sujeto es una verdadera belleza." Responde Ron sonriendo mientras observa los terrenos del colegio por el ventanal.

"¿Buena idea según quién?" Se pregunta en voz baja Cho, pero es sacada de sus cavilaciones al escuchar una risa despreocupada.

"Ah, pero mira que coincidencia, justo a quien quería ver."

Sin más, el pelirrojo hace su camino por la larga escalera bajando la torre de astronomía mientras Cho observaba como Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson y Draco Malfoy estaban enfrascados en una acalorada discusión.

…

"Me niego rotundamente a tener algo _físico_ que ver con Parkinson!" Replica sonrojada Ginny recargándose pesadamente contra el tronco de un árbol para deslizarse por este hasta sentarse en el frio suelo terregoso, "¿Esta loca Luna acaso? _Ella_ , de entre todos me pide que…" balbuceaba incomoda señalando a Pansy a su lado, "-¿con ella?!" vuelve a alzar la voz indignada.

"Deberías agradecer que no dijo que debías acostarte con Harry o conmigo…a menos que eso es lo que desearas escuchar y- _OUCH_!" La voz de Malfoy se corta al recibir un manotazo en la nuca, cortesía de Pansy, "-¿eso porque?! Quizá es lo que Weasley esperaba!"

Rodando los ojos frustrada, Pansy negaba con la cabeza mientras observaba con desagrado a su mejor amigo copiando el ademan de la pelirroja y tomar asiento a una buena distancia de esta antes de hablar.

"Dejando eso de lado," murmura Pansy ligeramente sonrojada, "-¿Porque rayos estoy aquí con ustedes dos en lugar de tomar algo con mi novia? Es casi hora de cenar…"

"Pff, Porque debo hacer que tu," señala Draco a Pansy, "-llegues a un entendimiento con esta," apunta a Ginny, "-y después deben sellar el pacto ese que comenta Lovegood, y-"

"¿Porque con ella?!" preguntan al mismo tiempo Pansy y Ginny indignadas, "¿Porque debes vernos tú?!" susurra entre dientes Pansy molesta.

Suspirando aburrido, Draco se toma asiento frente a ambas chicas sacando su varita de su túnica y jugando con esta picando la tierra bajo él pensativamente.

"Porque," susurra sin apartar su atención de la tierra suelta donde dibujaba, "-recuerdan que Luna dijo que si uno de nosotros muere y está atado al otro ya por el pacto-"

"-El otro muere también," agrega inmediata Pansy buscando los ojos de su amigo, "-que tiene que ver eso con-"

Draco la interrumpe alzando una mano, "R-Recordé todo la noche después de que Harry y yo...después de que-" la mano cálida de Ginny se posa sobre la fría y temblorosa de Draco sobre su rodilla en un gesto tranquilizador.

"Cuando por primera vez tuviste sexo con Harry." Agrega tentativamente Ginny ganándose una sonrisa torcida de Draco y un gesto negativo.

"Eso pensaba yo…pero esa misma noche me di cuenta que no fue solo sexo lo que compartí con él."

"Aww!" Ríe burlonamente Pansy, "-te enamoraste después de que jugaron con sus varitas!"

Rodando los ojos exasperado, Draco alza su varita apuntando a Pansy haciéndola callar sorpresivamente, "¿Puedes dejar de joder por un instante?" pregunta en tono cansino, "-trato de hacerles entender."

"Estoy con Malf-" se interrumpe Ginny sonriendo tímidamente, "-¿está bien si te llamo Draco?" pregunta ganándose un asentimiento entusiasta del rubio, "Estoy de acuerdo con Draco. Guarda silencio Parkinson, que él está más enterado que nosotras."

"Aw, ¿a mí no me pedirás llamarme Pansy?"

"Ugh, si vuelves a abrir la boca una vez más juro que…" susurra molesta Ginny, "-continua Draco, por favor."

Asintiendo el rubio prosigue donde dejó su relato, "-les decía que, esa noche después de estar con Harry," murmura sonrojado, "-caí dormido y comencé a soñar, eran como recuerdos en un pensadero, a excepción de que-"

"¿Podías sentir las emociones de tu reflejo?" Pregunta en voz pequeña Ginny.

"Heh, veo que no solo recuerdas sino que ya has tenido visiones también… ¿Ginny?"

La pelirroja asiente en silencio apartando su mirada del joven. Draco sonríe y decide continuar su relato antes de confundir más a las chicas a su lado.

"Y sí, como dice Ginny. Estaba ahí, de pie frente a mi reflejo en ese tan extraño _sueño_ vistiendo las ropas y armaduras típicas de batalla para la antigua Grecia Roma…Al principio no entendí un par de cosas que mi otro yo decía, era un idioma extraño pero en cosa de nada todo comenzó a tener sentido."

Pansy estaba en silencio, la llama que quemaba por burlarse de su amigo y la pelirroja a su lado no era más que un método de supervivencia pues trataba de evadir hablar de sí misma, pero todo lo que el rubio y Ginny comentaban tenía pies y cabeza para ella pues en muchísimas ocasiones ya había experimentado todas y cada una de aquellas sensaciones y vivencias descritas.

"Nada tenía sentido," hablaba irritado Draco, "-en un instante veía la vida del pequeño rubio idéntico a mí florecer frente a mis ojos. Desde cómo nos conocimos," sonrió al ver a Ginny, "-hasta ver que el joven descubre que siente algo más por su segundo al mando en el ejército." Agrega frunciendo el entrecejo, "Repentinamente estoy de nuevo frente a una versión mucho más madura de mí mismo, no tendría más de 25 y estoy lleno de sangre, con él-con él-"

Viendo a Draco hiperventilarse ante el doloroso recuerdo hace que Pansy se piense detenidamente si desea saber el final del recuerdo del rubio.

De una bolsa de su túnica, Ginny saca una botella de agua y tendiéndosela a Draco ayudándole a beberla hasta lograr que se calmara, mientras le abrazaba firmemente.

"No tienes que decirnos si no quieres-" susurra Ginny.

"E-Es necesario," Ojos grises observan entre Ginny y Pansy, "-porque deben estar preparadas para el momento en que ustedes vean algo parecido."

Ginny se dedica a asentir mientras Pansy se pone abruptamente de pie sacando su varita apuntando a la pelirroja, quien rueda sus ojos en molestia.

"Ugh, es que no entiendes que hay que respetar a quien habla y-"

"Mmm, mi hermanita tiene razón," una voz grave y conocida para ellos interrumpe a la pelirroja al tomarla por la melena pelirroja y alejarla de Draco.

Instantáneamente Ginny se tensa al sentir el violento movimiento pero decide no actuar al ver que, frente a ella, Pansy tiene su varita fuera señalando a su agresor, quien no era otro que su hermano, Ronald.

"-Hola Ginny, tanto sin verte. Veo que estas con tus nuevos amigos," observa con desdén a Draco y a Pansy, mientras inhala fuertemente la esencia del cabello de la nombrada, "-baja esa varita, vengo a saludar solamente." Asegura alzando las manos, dejando ir a Ginny al sonreír despectivamente.

"¿Que deseas Weasley?" Pregunta Draco tomando de la mano a Ginny resguardándola tras él.

Entrecerrando los ojos en molestia, Ron responde, "Sabes bien lo que quiero, _Calisto._ " Murmura el nombre con desagrado evidente.

"Ron por favor," pide Ginny tratando de ayudarle, después de todo el pelirrojo seguía siendo su hermano, "-vete de aquí. Olvida todo lo que te haya dicho Cho y-"

Acercando donde Draco, Ron pasa un dedo por la mejilla de Ginny susurrando, "No es posible preciosa," susurra dulcemente haciendo que a Ginny le recorriera un escalofrío desagradable, "-espero verte esta noche en la torre. No me gustaría tener que decirles a nuestros padres que, bueno," dice entre risas dando pasos hacia atrás, "-ya sabes, que no duermes sola." Sin más, el pelirrojo se mueve rápidamente hasta agacharse sobre la espalda de Draco a depositar un húmedo beso la mejilla de la estupefacta Ginny, un beso mucho más largo de lo normal.

Volviéndose a Draco y Pansy, Ron nota que la pelinegra nunca dejó de apuntarle y seguirle con su varita en espera de alguna mala jugada. Pansy lanza un hechizo no verbal golpeándole directo en el costado al pelirrojo, lanzándolo fuera del alcance de Drago y Ginny.

Negando con desagrado y asco, Ronald se sacude las ropas antes de emprender su camino de regreso al colegio. Pansy va tras el rápidamente, pero parece que el pelirrojo corría en lugar de solo caminar. Le costaba trabajo seguirle de cerca.

En silencio, Ginny toca la mejilla que le besó Ron. Un gesto de asco se apodera de su rostro al sentir rastros de saliva de su hermano sobre la comisura de sus labios. Inmediato, Draco la toma de las manos para evitar que se arrancase el pedazo de piel en un acto desesperado para borrar todo rastro del acto tan desagradablemente privado que su hermano había tenido el descaro de perpetrar.

"Hey, HEY!" Le llama Draco, "Está bien! Ginny, está bien! Estas aquí con nosotros, no permitiremos que ese idiota vuelva a acercarse a ti!" instintivamente, la pelirroja solloza cubriéndose el rostro, el rubio la abraza fuertemente tratando de tranquilizarla.

Pansy, que había trotado tras el pelirrojo para asegurarse de que regresase dentro del castillo, se sorprende al ver a Ginny abrazada de Draco temblando visiblemente.

"¿Estará bien?" Pregunta la pelinegra al ver como Ginny se limpiaba el rostro con desagrado, "Hey Ginny, prometo que ese imbécil jamás te tocara de nuevo o hará daño mientras este yo presente."

Al escuchar las palabras de aliento de Pansy, algo en el interior de la pelirroja le hace entender que ambos Slys estan siendo sinceros con ella.

"Creo que el contacto con Weas- _Aquiles_ ," Se corrige Draco, "-ha activado algún recuerdo desagradable en ella."

Asintiendo, Pansy toma asiento al lado de la pelirroja apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de esta suavemente, "¿Quieres que regresemos al castillo?" Pregunta sonriendo suavemente a Ginny.

Negando, Ginny estabiliza su respiración que no se había dado cuenta estaba fuera de control.

"N-No," murmura, "-no sé qué se trae Ronald, pero ahora quiero escuchar a Draco y su historia…no quiero estar a solas con mi hermano."

"Muy bien," suspira cansado Draco, "Pero me debes un trago en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade!" dice sonriendo ganándose una risita y asentimiento de Ginny.

"Te quedaste en, er…" buscaba explicarse Pansy, "-parece que estabas contando el resultado de una batalla algo, mucho, muy sangrienta."

"Y así fue," dijo Draco, "-recuerdo que era Harry." Ginny y Pansy súbitamente tuvieron un mal presentimiento, "Él era quien yo sujetaba y me empapaba en sangre, yo lo vi todo." Suspira, "Alguien le apuñaló por el pecho atravesándole directamente en el corazón, lo irónico es que esa daga no era para él," ante esta revelación, Pansy frunce el ceño, "-el muy imbécil de Aetos, saltó empujándome a un lado siendo herido en el proceso."

"¿Estúpido y bondadoso Harry, eh?" Pregunta Ginny amargamente, "-pero no entiendo que tiene que-"

"¿Te viste morir a ti mismo, no es así?" Pregunta abruptamente Pansy comprendiendo el contexto de la historia.

Asintiendo en silencio y con los ojos cerrados, Draco asiente.

"No solo me vi morir," agrega el rubio, "-lo sentí. Sentí como el aire me faltaba, como por más que movía mis labios gritando por auxilio ningún sonido emanaba de estos y…" un escalofrío recorre al joven una vez más, "-vi caer a Sophie," dice alzando la mirada donde Ginny, "-Vi caer a Luna y…en verdad siento el instante en que tengas que recordar ese momento Ginny." Una lágrima resbala por la mejilla del rubio antes de sollozar en silencio en su lugar.

Moviéndose hasta Draco, Pansy limpia la lagrima de su amigo mientras palmeaba su espalda.

Ginny observaba el gesto sonriendo ligeramente, _'Quizá estos dos no son muy abiertos afectivamente, pero sin duda se adoran el uno al otro,-'_ en un instante, la pelirroja es detenida en sus pensamientos al recordar tener un vivido Flash back.

Notando el repentino silencio de Ginny, Draco y Pansy notan como, sentada en posición loto, una expresión de pánico en el rostro de la pelirroja mientras sus ojos se giraban hasta quedar en blanco.

"Eh, esta pasando," dice Draco, "-esta recordando algo no muy agradable."

"¿Hay que hacer algo o?" pregunta preocupada Pansy.

Negando, el rubio observa a Ginny comenzar a temblar ligeramente negando con la cabeza. No es hasta que la pelirroja comienza a sangrar por la nariz y oído, que Pansy apunta a esta con su varita lanzando un hechizo en el rostro de Ginny.

Inmediata, la pelirroja cae inconsciente al suelo a causa del golpe que el agua expedida por la varita de Pansy.

Exhalando pesadamente, Draco se pone de pie tomando en brazos a Ginny, "Listo, hay que regresar donde Luna y los demás."

"¡Que dices! Pero si se acaba de desmayar, hay que despertarla." Apremia Pansy.

"No," niega Draco andando rumbo al castillo, "-Ginny debe despertar al lado de Luna y Harry. Créeme, cuando te digo que incluso tú, te sentirás mejor al estar a su lado al escuchar el final de la historia que aún no hemos escuchado, la historia de Luna."

Lanzando los brazos al aire, en ademan molesto, a Pansy no le queda otro remedio que seguir a la inconsciente Ginny en brazos de Draco hasta la torre donde sus parejas les esperaban.

…

Dentro de la torre del premio anual, Harry, Hermione y Luna continuaban con su charla después de enviar a crear lazos entre sus respectivas parejas en las afueras del colegio.

"Entonces antes de ir a esa guerra, te encargaste de conjurar un hechizo que reuniera nuestras 'escancias' y en el momento de encontrarnos nuevamente románticamente esta se activa…¿cuándo, cómo?" Pregunta la voz de Hermione.

En ese momento Hermione masajeaba con sus manos su frente y sienes en un intento de comprender todo lo que Luna explicaba.

"Por contacto íntimo." Agrega desinteresadamente Harry, "Cualquier tipo de cercanía verdadera y sincera."

"Ya." Exhala pesadamente Hermione, "¿Entonces…que? ¿Para que debo ' _intimar'_ contigo y o Harry?" Pregunta la castaña incomoda ante el prospecto de llegar a tener algo con Harry.

"Ouch, golpe bajo, ¿Tan feo te parezco?" pregunta bromeando el pelinegro.

Sobresaltada, Hermione intenta remediar lo dicho, "OH! No, NO! No es eso es solo que…eres chico y yo pues-"

Riendo dulcemente Luna sonríe al responder, "Hermione, nosotros tres ya estamos conectados."

"¿Eh?" La castaña corta sus disculpas volviéndose a la rubia.

"Lo que Luna intenta decir, sin ser directa," rueda los ojos divertido Harry, "-es que ya compartimos lazos íntimos, y por ello no me refiero a sexualmente hablando." Aclara el pelinegro.

"Habla por ti." Dice entre risas Luna haciendo que el rostro de Harry se contorsionara en disgusto al recordar algo desagradable.

"LUNA!" Le llama la atención avergonzada Hermione, "Lo siento Harry…"se disculpa, "-¿eso que insinuó Luna es verdad, pero tú y yo?"

"Simple, somos mejores amigos de la infancia. Confío en ti y tu en mí, yo sin dudar un segundo confiaría mi vida a tus manos."

Riendo mientras asiente, Hermione toma y aprieta la mano de Harry entre las suyas, "Cierto, te considero el hermano que nunca tuve."

"Y lo mismo ocurre con Harry y conmigo," Explica Luna, "-además lo ligeros gestos sinceros como llevarme como su pareja a aquella cena con el profesor Slughorn ayudaron a reforzar nuestra unión." Sonríe al pelinegro.

"Como podrás entender, Ginny y yo también compartimos ese lazo de amistad y confianza," continua Harry, "-tú y Ginny también 'Mione. Lo que nos deja a…"

"Draco y Pansy." Dice conectando los puntos Hermione, "Pero ellos ya eran amigos desde antes y,-"

"No confían la vida en el otro," dice sinceramente Luna, "-y Ginny no confía, vamos que ni siquiera le agrada hablar con Pansy," rueda los ojos Luna, "-ellos son los que necesitan trabajar en su Lazo, los tres."

"¿Pero Draco y yo?" Pregunta Hermione.

"También me preguntaba eso y creo que sabes la respuesta."

"La mansión Malfoy…Lestrange." Dice sorprendida Hermione.

"¿Me equivoco si aseguro que en ese momento, cuando Draco hizo que su tía se desmayase y nos ayudó a escapar comenzaste a confiar en él?" Pregunta Luna.

Negando sonriente Hermione agrega, "No, no te equivocas. En realidad, pensándolo bien, no hablaremos mucho pero cuando lo hacemos es simplemente agradable conversar de temas profundos e intelectuales con Draco."

Luna vuelve a tomar el hilo de la conversación, "Sintetizando: Los vínculos íntimos y de confianza con nuestras parejas respectivas son obvios," sonríe viendo asentir a sus amigos, "-el problema es que Ginny no confía en Draco ni en Pansy, pero estoy segura que ellos si confían en ella. Ya saben, la guerra pasada Ginny les ayudó cuando no debía e incluso en clase ellos han buscado acercarse a ella y-"

"Excepto Pansy," agrega Hermione suspirando pesadamente, "-ella parece disfrutar molestando a Gin."

"Precisamente por ello creo que Pansy está más cerca que Draco de que Ginny la acepte," dice Luna apesadumbrada, "-por eso les he enviado a charlar solos en las orillas del bosque…" suelta al dejarse caer de espaldas pesadamente, con las manos tras su cabeza, sobre el sillón en el que estaba sentada, "-para este momento Ronald ya debe de haberles encontrado."

Ante las últimas palabras de Luna, Harry y Hermione se ponen de pie inmediatamente.

Estaban por salir de la habitación del premio anual, cuando la puerta se abre de par en par.

El par de Gryffindors y la Revenclaw, desenfundan sus varitas apuntando a la amenaza que ha entrado sin avisarse pero pronto las bajan al notar que son Ginny, Draco y Pansy.

"Ginny! Que ha pasado?" pregunta rápidamente Hermione al ver a su amiga inconsciente ser depositada en el sillón donde previamente Luna había estado tumbada.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Pregunta Luna mientras acomodaba el cabello de su chica sobre la almohadilla, "Se suponía que debían-"

"Y lo hicimos," dice Draco alzando su brazo izquierdo y descubriendo su hombro para mostrar una marca: parecían tres líneas paralelas, como arañazos profundamente cicatrizados, "-esta inconsciente porque tuvo un recuerdo, no me preguntes cual porque no lo sé, solo sé que su hermano parecía muy interesado en ella…pero de una manera-"

"El tipo le dijo básicamente que se la quería llevar a la cama." Dice abruptamente Pansy, desde su lugar en el alfeizar de la ventana. "¡Desagradable y asqueroso, es su hermano! No me sorprende que la pobre este aun en shock."

Hermione y Harry ahogaron un grito al escuchar lo dicho por Pansy, conocían a Ronald pero ignoraban el trasfondo del pasado de la persona ahora en el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

"Chicos," llama Luna, "-creo que están listos para escuchar la última parte de todo esto," anuncia después de besar la frente de Ginny haciendo que esta abriera los ojos con cansancio, "Hey cielo, estoy aquí, estas en Hogwarts." Susurra basándole la mejilla mientras Ginny se sentaba rápidamente en su lugar abrazándose a ella.

"Sé que Ginny ha pasado y revivido algo terrible," comenta Pansy haciendo que todos los ojos en la habitación se centraran en ella, "-pero podrían de una vez, Draco y tú, terminar de contarnos lo que sea que ocurre, ocurrió y ocurrirá para poder terminar este asunto y continuar con nuestras vidas." Demanda con voz seria.

"¿Ahora es Ginny, no Weasley?" pregunta sonriendo Hermione a Pansy.

Rodando los ojos, Pansy responde, "Si eso, pasaron varias cosas." Sonriendo se rasca la nuca evitando mirar directamente a la sonriente castaña.

"Chicas," les llaman Harry y Draco, "-es tiempo de escuchar a Luna-" la voz de Harry es interrumpida por Ginny.

"Dime que no es verdad," susurra Ginny contra el pecho de Luna, "-él, él no puede…él no es…"

"Shh," susurra Luna, "-lo fue, pero en esta vida ya no está aquí, tus padres son Arthur y Molly Weasley. Además, no permitiré que Ronald se te acerque." Continuaba la rubia besando la frente de la aterrorizada Ginny.

"¿De quién habla?" Pregunta Pansy a Draco.

Intercambiando una mirada culpable, Draco asiente a su pareja y es Harry quien responde en voz queda.

"De Voldemort, como el padre de Alala en su vida previa y de-" Draco nuevamente asiente alentando a Harry continuar, "-y de Ron como el guerrero que asesino a Luna, a mí y…y la tomó a la fuerza para después obligarla a volverse su esposa."

Ante lo escuchado, la mente de Hermione es un caos nuevamente, _'Voldemort, padre de Ginny? Ronald… ¿tomarla a la fuerza? Y si Luna y Harry murieron…eso quiere decir que…-'_

"Luna," habla Ginny separándose de su chica limpiándose los ojos, "-necesitamos saber _todo,_ por favor."

Asintiendo, Luna se reacomoda en su lugar tomando la mano de Ginny, "Está bien, pero lo que voy a decirles va a detonar recuerdos en un par de ustedes," advierte observando con cuidado a los otros cinco chicos, "-por lo que les pido no me juzguen por no haber hablado antes. Entiendan que esto no es sencillo de asimilar."

Tragando con dificultad, Hermione asiente colocándose en el tapete mullido sobre el suelo, recargándose en un sofá siendo seguida de Harry. Por su parte Draco y Pansy se observan mutuamente antes de asentir y colocarse al lado de sus parejas.

Luna se aclara la garganta antes de empezar a hablar. Decir que lo que estaban a punto de escuchar era de locos era poco.

* * *

 ** _Nota Final:_**

 ** _ESTAMOS A UN CAPITULO DEL GRAN FINAL!_**

 _Dejen sus comentarios y teorias! Esto ya esta listo para ser actualizado pero la falta de respuestas me da a entender que ya nadie sigue la historia..._

 _Ahh!_

 _Y para el usuario anonimo **Danna** (te mensajearia en privado pero pss):_

 ** _*Sé que no es Lindo, nada lindo, pero imaginate escribir algo que sabes esta super lindo y le dedicas un chorro de horas en investigación y edición para ni siquiera recibir un 'te quedo muy bonito, actualiza pronto!' Pues tampoco es nada lindo :/ *_**


End file.
